Pour manger des glaces en Enfer
by Paracetamol
Summary: Roxas, jeune dieu grec à la mère alcoolique et à la nombreuse fratrie, s'était toujours méfié des étrangers. "Ça te dirait de venir manger des glaces chez moi?" Avait innocemment demandé son ravisseur. C'était son père qui allait être content... -AkuRoku-
1. Partie I Chapitre 1

**Titre** **: **Pour manger des glaces en Enfer...

**Personnages** **:** Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku, Marluxia, Larxene, etc.

**Pairing** **:** AkuRoku (Mais c'est franchement léger.)

**Rating** **:** T

**Genres** **:** Fantastique, Humour, Parodie, Général, Romance.

**Disclaimer** **:** Kingdom Hearts, univers comme personnages, ne m'appartient nullement, je ne tire donc aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Résumé**: Roxas vivait plus ou moins tranquillement dans le petit village de Enna, en Sicile, en compagnie d'une mère alcoolique et d'un demi-frère « déesse » à plein temps. Vint un jour où un étranger aux yeux de chat et au sourire de prédateur l'attire dans un véritable _Enfer._ « Ça te dirait de venir manger des glaces chez moi? » qu'il disait. C'est son père qui allait être content.

**Citations/Proverbes utilisés** **: **« La fantaisie est un perpétuel printemps », « J'avance dans l'hiver à force de printemps »

**Symboles utilisés** **:** Mythe de la Grenade/des quatre saisons, Lumière, Soleil, Fleurs, Amour

**Warnings** **: **Fautes de frappe/d'orthographe/d'étourderie, personnages OOC, quelques petits délires fangirliens disséminés (En espérant qu'ils ne fassent fuir personne) et désacralisation totale de la mythologie grecque.

**Remerciements** **: **Elerina et Momo, pour la correction et le soutien moral; Niny, pour le soutien psychologique ( Oui, c'est à ce point là.); et Serya pour le soutien moral. Un énorme merci à vous, les filles: c'est grâce à vous que j'ai écrit ce pavé de 80 pages !

**Note de l'auteur** **:**

Cette fanfiction de plus de 80 pages a été écrite en moins de 3 semaines, ce qui explique que certains passages laissent grandement à désirer. Mais c'est quand même quelque chose dans lequel j'ai mis mes tripes, alors ça me ferait un peu mal au coeur de la laisser dans un coin de mon disque dur.

J'ai décidé de **la découper en 3 parties **de 2 chapitres chacune (6 chapitres en tout, quoi), afin de faciliter la lecture: la partie 2 est entièrement corrigée, prête à poster, mais la partie trois est encore en cours de révision. La vitesse à laquelle je posterai les parties dépendra de mon moral, je suppose... Mais bon, je pense poster la partie 2 d'ici une semaine, maximum. (Remarquez d'ailleurs que le titre de chaque partie complète le titre. Ça sert pas à grand chose, mais ça me fait marrer, alors bon...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie I**

… _Pas besoin de suivre des pédophiles._

_- Chapitre 1-_

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Roxas n'avait jamais été un enfant très turbulent. Silencieux, il passait le plus clair de son temps assis au bord du lac de Pergusa, à quelques miles de la petite ville sicilienne de Enna, à tresser des paniers d'osier en observant les oiseaux aller et venir au gré des nuages et des vents.

Sa mère disait souvent de lui qu'il était « la pire tapette qu'il lui ai jamais été donné de voir », mais Roxas savait bien que tous les hommes (qui n'étaient pas son père) étaient des femmelettes aux yeux de sa génitrice, qui était certainement bien plus virile elle-même que la plupart de ses prétendants, de toute manière.

Son oncle, qui se trouvait également être son père (L'inceste était chose courante dans leur famille, mais personne ne semblait en être vraiment choqué, pas même les humains qui les honoraient tout en chassant à coups de torches et de fourches les mortels osant toucher au tabou), se contentait pour sa part de le regarder avec ravissement à chacune de ses petites visites mensuelles, lui pinçant la joue d'un air charmé. Il lui faisait l'effet d'un psychopathe complet, dans ces moments-là (Voire d'un pédophile, mais il n'était pas près à l'avouer à qui que ce soit), ce qui était -en partie- la raison de son exil chez sa mère, loin de leur palais familial.

Pas que ses parents ne soient séparés, bien loin de là ! S'il en jugeait par les hurlements que poussaient sa mère lorsqu'elle partageait sa couche avec son père, ils avaient même une relation des plus passionnées. Ils vivaient simplement chacun de leur côté, la (vraie) _femme_ de son père (Qui était -elle aussi- l'une de ses sœurs) n'appréciant que très moyennement les très nombreuses aventures de celui-ci.

Roxas ne comprenait d'ailleurs vraiment pas comment un homme aussi... _féminin_, pouvait avoir autant de succès auprès des femmes (Il ne comptait plus le nombre de demi-frères et de demi-sœurs que son père lui avait donné, mais il lui semblait en avoir à présent plus de mille). Cet homme avait les cheveux _roses_, tout de même. Et même pas d'un rose foncé, qui aurait pu passer pour un marron délavé, ou un rose clair, assimilable à du blond. Non. Ils étaient _roses_. _Rose bonbon_. Et sa mère le considérait comme le plus viril des hommes ? L'amour rendait aveugle, certes, il lui concédait, mais pas sourd ni stupide, qu'il ne sache: la voix de son père n'était pas des plus masculines, loin de là... Elle s'apparentait plutôt à celle d'un jeune eunuque tombant en pâmoison. C'était d'un pathétique.

« Sora! » En parlant de la louve... « Espèce de sale morveux inutile! Où est-ce que tu es _encore_ passé, morpion? » vociféra la voix délicate de sa mère, l'arrachant à ses réflexions (qui n'étaient pas des plus profondes, il devait bien l'avouer). Il ignora cependant les cris perçants, imperturbable, et continua patiemment à tresser les brins d'osier, le regard vide et les doigts agiles, image même du Bouddha oriental.

« Morveux. » gronda finalement sa génitrice tout contre son oreille, son souffle empreint d'alcool venant lui chatouiller la nuque désagréablement. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici? Je te signale que ton père et sa putain nous attendent pour le banquet de ce soir! Tu ne m'as pas entendue hurler depuis là-haut, ou quoi? »

Roxas roula des yeux avant de se redresser souplement, ignorant sa mère encore accroupie au sol dans une pose pour le moins... _disgracieuse_ (Et indigne de son rang. Mais la plupart des gens de sa famille se foutaient de leur rang comme de leur dernière bavette).

« Si. » lui lança-t-il rudement, en balayant d'une main les brins d'osier accrochés à son chiton opalin. « Mais je ne répondrais _jamais_ au nom de Sora. Je croyais que tu le savais depuis le temps. »

Son ton était froid, distant et rude, mais la femme n'en fit pas cas, tapant du pied comme une enfant en colère, les joues gonflées par la contrariété et les poings serrés sur une bouteille de nectar délicat.

« C'est encore ton nom que je sache... » Marmonna-t-elle en secouant sa fiasque sous le nez de son fils, manquant de l'asperger d'alcool. « Et tu vas arrêter de m'appeler mère, ouais? Je suis pas si vieille que ça, je te signale. »

« …Tu existes depuis la nuit des temps, Larxene... Je te trouve assez vieille comme ça. »

Il lui arracha la bouteille des mains avec un soupir, ignorant ses protestations quasi-hystériques, et la jeta quelque part par dessus son épaule. Par chance, elle atterit dans le lac de Pergusa, et coula lentement sous les flots clairs et calmes, évitant au garçon d'avoir à subir la colère des dryades à cause des bouts de verre brisé (Il n'était pas spécialement écolo, à dire vrai). Il espéra vaguement que les poissons et autres limnades ne se laisseraient pas trop intoxiquer (Bien que l'alcool divin serait certainement diluée par l'eau douce). Mais ses inquiétudes étaient sans aucun doute infondées, et son oncle Demyx, seigneur des mers, se débrouillerait très bien pour le nettoyage, n'étant certainement pas le plus occupé de leur famille, loin de là.

« Mon nom est Roxas, pas Sora. _Ro-xas_. » fit-il, sur un ton ennuyé, séparant clairement les syllabes comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant.

Sa mère croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air irrité. Déjà remise de sa petite crise, elle toisa son fils de toute sa hauteur, profitant sans scrupule des cinq centimètres qu'elle avait de plus que lui pour tenter de l'intimider.

« Et moi, je voulais t'appeler Sora. Je me fiche des goûts (pourris) de ton père, je t'appelle comme je le sens. » répliqua la femme blonde en faisant apparaître une nouvelle fiasque de boisson divine dans sa main, d'un mouvement souple du poignet. « De toute façon, il voulait t'appeler Roxanne; c'est pas mieux, tu me diras... »

Roxas soupira, abandonnant le débat (Qui ne volait pas bien haut, de toute façon). Larxene n'écoutait jamais ce qui pouvait sortir de la bouche de sa lope de fils, et il aurait pu gâcher sa salive encore très longtemps. Rassemblant rapidement ses quelques affaires éparpillées au sol, et ignorant le grognement dédaigneux de sa mère, il empoigna son panier en osier à moitié terminé. La jeune femme plissa le nez, écœurée

« Tu pourrais pas trouver quelque chose de plus viril à faire ? Le tressage et la cueillette de pâquerettes, c'est censé être pour les filles, tu sais? » Marmonna-t-elle avec une moue dégoutée. « Si tu veux être un homme, commence par laisser tomber ces activités de femmelette ! Tu pourrais au moins t'intéresser aux courses de chars: ça c'est une activité d'hommes, de _vrais _!

- Père dit que je peux faire ce que je veux tant que je continue à protéger le printemps et l'innocence...

- Ton père croit encore que t'es une fille, gamin. »

...Que pouvait-il répondre à _ça_? Son père avait tant voulu une petite déesse, pour cette énième union avec une de ses nombreuses sœurs (Et il maudissait chaque jour l'homme certainement sénile pour l'avoir choisi _lui_ comme victime), qu'il était arrivé à se convaincre lui-même que Roxas en était une.

« C'est à cause de toi, à tous les coups. Sora est un nom de fille, je te signale...

- C'est pas ce qui dérange ton cousin Aphrodite. Cette tafiole se fait appeler Sora maintenant, ça plait à son égo, apparemment...

- Sora a une carrure de fille, lui.

- Toi aussi, je te signale.

- Moi je suis pas marié à un vieux tas de muscles (Pardon pour Lexaeus, mais je ne fais que dire la vérité.) - Hé, mais au fait; c'était pas toi qui voulait un fils viril?

- Mouais... Le jour où je rencontrerai un homme viril sera le jour où il pleuvra des grenades... Des grenades en Enfer...

- … Et c'est toi, la déesse de l'agriculture? Je plains sincèrement ces pauvres humains.

- Silence, _femme_! »

Évitant une claque soudaine sur le derrière de la tête, Roxas sauta promptement dans le petit arc-en-ciel qui s'estompait doucement sur les rivages du lac, remerciant brièvement son amie Rikku pour son raccourci opportun. Il entendit vaguement sa mère pester derrière lui alors que le passage se refermait sous son nez, l'empêchant (délibérément, il en était sûr) de le suivre, et réprima un sourire satisfait en grimpant l'escalier de nuages taillés en colimaçon, qui menait au domaine céleste de son père.

La montée interminable ne l'essouffla nullement, car bien malgré toutes les critiques de sa mère, son apparence physique, restée encore assez androgyne et délicate par l'apogée de sa puberté, était des plus trompeuses. Ses talents de guerriers étaient plus que respectables -ses séances d'entrainement en compagnie de Xigbar, seigneur de la guerre et de la destruction, ayant payé au final. Il maniait si bien l'art de l'escrime que rares étaient ceux qui osaient le défier en duel (Son cousin Sora avait souvent mordu la poussière sous ses coups, mais ils en restaient aujourd'hui à une part égale de victoires et de défaites.). Le seul ayant jamais réussi à le vaincre restait Riku, messager attitré de la famille, qui était également le plus gros cleptomane que Roxas avait jamais eu la malchance de rencontrer. Il cherchait toujours les dessous blancs que son père lui avait offert pour ses quarante ans, et qui s'étaient mystérieusement volatilisés après l'une des visites dudit voleur.

Perdu dans ses pensées (comme toujours. Un trait de famille peut-être?), il ne remarqua que lorsqu'il arriva face à la salle du banquet qu'il avait depuis longtemps pénétré dans le palais de son père, et grand mal lui en fit. Celui-ci, tout bonnement ravi de sa présence, s'était empressé de le couvrir d'attentions, tout en surveillant d'un œil perçant les dernières préparations effectuées par les nymphes célestes, qui s'agitaient d'invités en invités à prendre commande de leurs goûts, disposant divers plats exotiques face aux beaux jeunes gens affamés.

« Père... Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'asseoir à table comme tout le monde? » grogna Roxas, mortifié, tandis que les quelques invités présents, installés autour de la grande table d'or, ricanaient sous cape, goguenards.

« Mais voyons, mon chaton! » répondit l'homme aux cheveux roses en étouffant son fils ainé dans une embrassade un peu trop fougueuse. « Ton papounet ne te voit presque jamais! Ton horrible mère est tellement égoïste, à garder cette belle jeune fille rien que pour elle. »

Il esquissa une moue boudeuse en frottant sa joue contre le dessus du crâne de l'adolescent, le faisant rebondir sur ses genoux affectueusement. Roxas inspira profondément, résistant à l'envie d'écraser la face de son géniteur dans le plat de tripes de manticore qu'une pléiade venait de déposer face à lui.

« … Je suis un garçon.

- Oh, mais ne dis pas de telles choses, petite naïade! » le réprimanda le roi des dieux avec un geste vague de la main, s'adossant lourdement à son trône en nuages taillés, couvert de poussière d'or. « Tu es une très belle petite fille! Nul besoin d'avoir honte de ton corps. »

Il souligna ses propos en pelotant allègrement les cuisses de son rejeton, sans une once d'embarras, et sans non plus s'inquiéter des regards inquisiteurs de leurs voisins de table.

Roxas s'apprêtait sans plus attendre à briser les joyeuses de son paternel (Et au diable les punitions certainement terribles données à ceux qui osaient s'attaquer au roi des dieux), quand sa mère fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle du banquet, ouvrant les grandes portes battantes de métal céleste d'un pied délicat.

«Marluxia, combien de fois est-ce qu'on va devoir te répéter de garder tes mains pour toi ? » marmonna-t-elle en adressant un regard mauvais au garçon blond, traversant la grande salle blanche d'un pas rapide, mais somme toute assez élégant pour une femme de la campagne. Quelques nymphes vinrent lui tourner autour, l'air incertain, comme si ne sachant quelle attitude adopter face à cette déesse au caractère si volatile.

« Larxene. » La salua le seigneur des cieux, une lueur calculatrice brillant au fond de ses yeux bleus en amande alors qu'il se frottait le menton d'un air pensif. « Quel plaisir que de revoir ma très chère sœur. Il est rare de te voir _honorer_ mon beau palais de ta présence divine. » ronronna-t-il en haussant un sourcil parfaitement épilé. Elle lui rendit un regard satisfait bordé de longs cils blonds en tirant une chaise d'osier et de blé tressés à la droite de son amant, oubliant déjà son fils ingrat.

Ce dernier essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, l'air soulagé, en rampant à quatre pattes sous la table imposante. Habitué à ces scènes domestiques qui se faisaient malheureusement de plus en plus fréquentes avec le temps, il avait profité de la petite distraction fournie par sa mère pour s'éclipser discrètement, navigant entre deux rangées de pieds avec une certaine aisance née de la pratique.

Une paire de pieds chaussés de sandales de fer rouge -et recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poils roux et bouclés- lui indiqua que Lexaeus, seigneur de la forge, avait bel et bien daigné faire le déplacement. C'était certainement étonnant, au vu des deux dernières décennies qu'il avait passées reclus dans sa grotte. Il était certes un homme bon et intelligent, mais il était bien loin d'être le plus social des animal. Roxas appréciait sa compagnie, se retrouvant quelque peu dans son désir d'isolation. Cependant, ce n'était pas ces jambes-là que cherchait Roxas aujourd'hui, bien que leur présence lui indiqua celle de son frère Aphrodite.

Il étouffa un grognement de douleur lorsqu'un petit pied nu vint s'abattre sur son ventre, lui faisant se cogner le dessus du crâne contre la table de métal. Il s'assit prestement sur ses talons en se massant l'estomac d'une main tandis que l'autre palpait son crâne, la bouche déformée en une grimace de douleur. Les yeux plissés par le choc, il aperçu vaguement une tête brune au sourire malicieux faire son apparition sous la table, lui adressant un regard condescendant tout en lui intimant d'un doigt de s'approcher.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais sous la table, Roxas? » demanda le garçon avec un sourire taquin. « Riku risque de le prendre de la mauvaise manière. Et _le prendre_, je peux te dire que c'est _exactement_ ce qu'il veut. »

Il éclata d'un rire gras qui fit trembler tout son corps, de l'abdomen aux épaules, tapant du poing sur la table tout en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Ton humour est de plus en plus pitoyable, Sora. » grogna Roxas en grimpant sur le siège fleuri aux côtés du trône serti de pierres précieuses de son demi-frère déjà légèrement saoul. « On croirait pas que tu es le dieu de l'amour, mais plutôt celui des pornos de séries Z. »

« Chuuut! » Fit bruyamment Sora, avec de grands yeux outrés, son regard sautant nerveusement d'un bout à l'autre de la salle comme pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu les propos _'__blasphématoires'_ de son frère. « Pas d'anachronismes en dehors de la salle des prédictions, _Roxanne ! _Tu devrais savoir ça! »

L'adolescent blond échangea un regard exaspéré avec Lexaeus, qui se trouvait à présent juste en face de lui, et secoua la tête en signe d'agacement. Il se demandait parfois qui aurait été le plus à plaindre, dans cette histoire de mariage arrangé: Sora Aphrodite, divinité de l'amour et de la beauté, enchainé à un dieu laid et morose, ou Lexaeus Héphaïstos, philosophe et inventeur de génie, condamné à supporter les babillages futiles d'un dieu batifoleur. Certes, il y avait une certaine part de vérité (Et -assez étrangement- de raison également) dans les paroles ce celui-ci: les anachronismes étant effectivement interdits. Ils étaient une vraie forme de blasphème en eux-même, désignant de façon plus générale des connaissances, objets ou allusions provenant directement du futur -et sensées y rester, selon le code des Dieux (Que plus personne ne respectait depuis longtemps, de toute manière).

« Ton père est toujours aussi content de te retrouver, d'après ce que je peux voir. » ricana une voix de baryton près de son oreille gauche. Roxas se contenta de repousser sans ménagement son voisin de table -qui se trouvait être Riku-, impassible, le renvoyant s'affaler dans son siège de plumes blanches qui battait mollement de ses petites ailes, de temps à autre, rappelant au dieu blond un oiseau obèse devenu trop lourd pour voler.

« Tout comme ta mère est _ravie_ de retrouver ton père. » renchérit Sora en lui servant un verre de nectar, un énorme sourire fendant son visage en deux.

Et pour une fois, Roxas ne trouva rien à redire aux propos de son demi-frère: sa mère et son père s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, passant leur temps à se chuchoter des propos certainement grivois à l'oreille, ricanant sous cape comme si se partageant une histoire particulièrement hilarante.

Roxas se permit un regard en direction de la tête de table, où trônaient cinq des six dieux qui composaient la première génération d'Olympiens. Son père, Marluxia, que les mortels aimaient appeler Zeus, dirigeait d'une poigne de fer la communauté des dieux grecs, ayant fait bien des millénaires auparavant main basse sur le ciel et l'éclair originel.

Sa mère, Larxene, était pour sa part chargée des moissons, créatrice de l'agriculture, qu'elle avait enseignée aux humains en échange d'une grosse part de leur production de vin rouge (Enfin... _Roxas _avait appris aux humains le travail des semis et du labour: Larxene s'était saoulée en compagnie du fou du roi Céléos, et avait joué au strip poker jusqu'au coma éthylique).

Leur sœur, Tifa, était connue sous le nom d'Héra, déesse du mariage et de la végétation. Et malgré la haine féroce qu'elle portait à Roxas et sa mère, née de la jalousie et de l'amertume, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine pitié pour elle (Elle était la déesse du mariage, et devait pourtant être la femme la plus trompée de l'Histoire du monde, au vu du nombre de demi-frères et sœurs que Marluxia donnait régulièrement à Roxas.).

Venait ensuite Saïx, un dieu austère régnant sur les foyers, qui avait fait vœu de chasteté (Ce qui était une explication suffisante à sa constante mauvaise humeur, selon Sora et Riku), et que les humains appelaient Hestia (Ils croyaient sans faillir qu'il était une déesse, ce qui pouvait être une seconde explication à son caractère aigri, lui assuraient les deux dieux inséparables.).

Demyx était en quelque sorte le petit frère du groupe des Six Grands, un peu simplet sur les bords. Il était le dieu des mers et des fleuves, régnant sans conditions sur toutes les créatures qui y vivaient, et s'il aimait un peu trop les naïades et leurs charmes légendaires, il savait faire preuve de plus d'innocence encore que le dieu de l'Innocence lui-même (Bien que Roxas n'ait jamais été très candide, les habitudes de son père l'aidant à tuer à petit feu toute trace de naïveté en lui). Larxene adorait le torturer, en ayant fait un sport national, et était toujours ravie de l'entendre gémir à chaque nouvelle insulte (Elle s'abstenait cependant de toute plaisanterie trop poussée, l'eau de Demyx étant vitale à la survie de ses moissons).

Le dernier des six dieux était le seul que Roxas n'avait encore jamais croisé, de toutes ses trois cent cinquante-huit années (Et deux mois). Il lui semblait que les humains le surnommait Hadès, et qu'il était le dieu du feu et des souterrains, mais sa mère refusait de lui parler de son quatrième frère en d'autres termes que « Cette tapette si pitoyable que même une lope comme toi paraitrait virile à côté ». Il se méfiait cependant grandement de cette description, se rendant bien compte que sa mère avait la fâcheuse tendance à rabaisser tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de la contredire. Il avait bien demandé à son père ce qu'il en était, mais celui-ci lui avait simplement répondu que le seigneur des Enfers avait trop de responsabilités pour pouvoir sortir de son antre pour de _futiles _réunions familiales.

Son regard pensif croisa celui de Marluxia, objet de ses pensées, qui lui offrit une moue boudeuse. _'Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?'_ crut-il entendre son père dire dans son esprit, face à l'air pitoyable que lui offrait ce dernier. Il détourna la tête avec une grimace embarrassée et ses yeux tombèrent sur le sourire narquois de Xigbar, son instructeur au combat -dieu de la Guerre à ses heures perdues.

« C'est ça, la popularité, poupette. » ricana-t-il en portant sa coupe de vin rouge à sa bouche, s'adossant à son trône fait d'armures renfoncées et de casques brisés.

« Quelle popularité? » répliqua Roxas, sarcastique, en enfonçant -sans un regard- sa fourchette dans la main baladeuse de Riku, qui cherchait à lui voler ses filets d'ambroisie pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

« ARGH! Ro-xaaas- !

- Il paraît que Séphiroth Apollon t'a encore fait des avances, la semaine dernière. Et que Marlène a dû le menacer de lui faire arracher les testicules avec les dents par Lexaeus pour le faire arrêter. Pendant une semainne. Ça s'arrête jamais, avec toi, hein?

- … Tu es plus commère que ma propre mère, Arès, et je ne veux même pas savoir d'où tu tiens ça...- Attends. Marlène?

- Xigbar, poupette, pas Arès. Et tu sais bien : Marluxia et Larxene, ça fait Marlène, non ?

- Tu es pire que Sora. » répliqua simplement Roxas en vidant son verre de nectar au visage du roi des voleurs, tirant son assiette en direction de Sora dans le but d'éviter toute nouvelle tentative de vol.

Le liquide couleur d'or dégoulina lentement le long du visage du dieux des voleurs, qui resta figé un instant dans sa position avant de se jeter sur sa serviette, sous le rire de son compagnon de jeu aux cheveux bruns.

« Et toi, tu es pire que Cloud. » rétorqua Xigbar, en séparant bien chacune de ses syllabes, lançant un regard en coin aux faux jumeaux installés quelques sièges plus loin, mangeant dans un silence de mort.

Séphiroth Apollon et Cloud Artémis étaient aussi différents l'un de l'autre que le ciel et la terre: l'un était dieu de la médecine et de la beauté masculine (Mais ne choisissait que très peu d'amants, contrairement à ce que son titre aurait pu laisser prévoir), tandis que l'autre était dieu (Ou _déesse_, d'après les humains) de la chasse, de la nuit et des vierges (Ce qui expliquait son caractère frigide, affirmaient encore une fois Riku et Sora, en riant à gorge déployée). Roxas fronça les sourcils en adressant un regard noir à ses deux frères et voisins de table qui se donnaient une fois de plus en spectacle.

« Vos histoires de cul ne m'intéressent pas: je suis sensé être le dieu -la ferme, Sora- du Printemps et de l'Innocence. Ça ne fait pas de moi un psychorigide.

- Ouais, ça fait juste de toi un gay refoulé. »

Et Sora et Riku explosèrent de rire à grands renforts de coups de poings contre la table, totalement affalés sur leurs sièges divins. Luxord, le voisin de table de Riku (Et accessoirement divinité du théâtre, du vin, et de ses excès), leva un sourcil amusé en échangeant un regard blasé avec Roxas, mâchant lentement un grain de raisin tout en gardant la tête appuyée sur son poing, à la manière d'un grand penseur. Zexion, dieu de la guerre, de la sagesse et de la ruse, ferma son livre dans un petit bruit sourd, une expression irritée venant déformer son visage habituellement impassible.

« Pourriez-vous, par tous les Titans, vous calmer un peu? » exhala-t-il, la mâchoire serrée, en posant son livre clos sur ses genoux, le dos bien droit.

Son siège, situé à la droite de celui de Sora, était une délicate œuvre d'art, composé de fines feuilles de parchemins enluminés d'or, et Roxas avisa avec envie les accoudoirs de cuir brun sur lesquels reposaient les bras du dieu. Lui-même n'avait droit qu'à un trône en bois de rose, fleuri d'une multitude de pétales colorés: Non seulement était-il inconfortable, mais il était également très peu viril, lui faisant perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait réussit à acquérir ces dernières décennies à force de larmes, de sang et de sueur.

« Je vous signale qu'un banquet à l'Olympe n'est pas une sortie camping au milieu des humains! » rajouta l'ingénu aux cheveux bleu turquin en se massant vigoureusement les tempes, clairement las des rires incessants de ses voisins de table.

Riku et Sora soufflèrent en cœur, les joues gonflées et les sourcils froncés.

« Vous êtes tous de sacrés coincés, vous, les Dieux de l'Olympe... » ronchonna le brun en plantant sa fourchette dans son steak de manticore, la mine sombre.

« Surtout les Déesses, tu veux dire ! » renchérit Riku avec une exclamation dédaigneuse, sortant d'une des multiples poches de son chiton aigue-marine une longue pipe mâchurée, et un petit paquet d'herbes séchées. Roxas et Zexion le foudroyèrent du regard, les lèvres pincées en une expression similaire de colère.

Par esprit de vengeance, le dieu blond fit éclore quelques pâquerettes dans le tabac de son voisin, bouchant ainsi la belle pipe vernie, et la rendant temporairement inutilisable. Sora, pour une fois, se contenta d'observer sans un mot, un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage, sa brute de mari lever un de ses énormes doigts sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence. Riku, les yeux étrécis par l'irritation, défiait du regard le dieu du printemps, qui avait croisé ses mains sur son ventre, tête rejetée en arrière en une pose de défi. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lancer une nouvelle remarque cinglante, quand le bruit métallique d'un couvert tapant délicatement le bord d'un cratère en calice attique -qui se trouvait être rempli de nectar dilué.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la tête de table, où les cinq Grands Dieux s'étaient redressés, l'air sérieux (Bien que Demyx ne soit trop occupé à regarder rêveusement l'une des nymphes célestes le resservant en ambroisie pour se concentrer sur ses voisins). Tifa Héra reposa sans bruit le couvert divin sur la table d'or, son expression autrefois haineuse apaisée à une façade d'humilité et de sagesse, tel que son rang l'exigeait.

« Mes chers enfants. » les interpella Marluxia, en repoussant une longue mèche de cheveux roses derrière une large épaule à moitié couverte d'un chiton d'un blanc lunaire. « Cette nouvelle séance se trouve être notre quarante-cinq millième depuis la très... _regrettable_ (et regrettée, bien entendu) mort de notre très cher père, le Titan Xemnas, et de la perte tragique de ses restes, accidentellement répandus quelque part au dessus du Tartare. »

Il se racla la gorge, ignorant les regards peu convaincus de ses invités. Xigbar osa même lancer un « Accidentel ? Mon cul, ouais... » bruyant qui, bien loin de faire ricaner qui que ce soit, fit s'enfoncer dans son siège Sora, qui arborait un air coupable, et Riku, qui commença à taper du pied sur le sol, en rythme, les sourcils froncés en une expression contrariée.

«... Quarante-cinq mille-_et-unième_.

- Pardon? Larxene, _très chère_, un commentaire?

- C'est la quarante-cinq mille-et-unième séance, crétin de frère. Tu pourrais au moins te souvenir de la date où tu t'es retrouvé avec ta salope d'épouse, non? »

Son ton était ennuyé, désintéressé, et elle bailla bruyamment afin de souligner son intérêt _profond_ pour la réunion, s'appuyant d'un coude sur l'épaule de son frère Demyx.

« … Certes.

- Et tu la laisses m'insulter sans réagir? » murmura du bout des lèvres la reine des Dieux, ses yeux bruns brillant d'une lueur dangereuse alors qu'elle attendait une réponse de la part de son mari.

«Ah- ça n'est pas ça _du tout_, très chère! Mais -hum, la l-liberté d'expression est l'une de nos... valeurs les plus _respectées_ et- »

La babillage de Marluxia fut coupé court lorsque la coupe de nectar de sa femme fut réduite à une simple boule de métal et de liquide dans son poing serré, sans qu'elle n'ait cillé une seule seconde.

Sora émit un sifflement d'anticipation entre ses dents, se penchant vers Roxas pour lui souffler à l'oreille:

« Elle est sacrément jalouse, là, la Tifa... » Une courte pause. « Il devrait vraiment faire plus attention à toutes les femmes qu'il bafoue, papa... Les femmes trompées sont les pires, vraiment... Tu te rappelle de cette magicienne, là - Circée, l'une des amantes du roi Minos ? Tu sais, celle qui m'avait demandé de faire tomber amoureuse la reine Pasiphaé d'un taureau? » Il eut un frémissement d'horreur, pâlissant légèrement au souvenir. « J'ai été traumatisé _à vie_. J'en fais encore des cauchemars »

« Oh, ça va! On le sait, que t'es la femme la plus cocue ayant jamais foulé terre, ciel et sous-sol, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, _Cosette_. » répliqua Larxene en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, défiant du regard sa sœur et rivale.

Cette dernière poussa une exclamation de rage s'apparentant dangereusement à un cri d'animal furieux, son poing venant s'abattre sur la table d'or avec une telle force que celle-ci se fendit en deux, s'écroulant dans grand fracas sur le sol en nuages taillés. Les invités alentours sautèrent hors de leurs sièges, observant avec de grands yeux la déesse en furie qui semblait à présent rayonner de toute son aura divine.

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour... » soupira Roxas en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table, se refusant à regarder le quarante-cinq mille-et-unième accrochage entre sa mère et sa tante. Il y avait des fois où il avait _vraiment_ envie d'être un simple humain.

* * *

-

Enna était une petite ville perdue de Sicile, assez isolée du reste de la civilisation occidentale. Le climat y était agréable, pour peu qu'on aime le soleil, et ses habitants étaient de bons citoyens, tous paysans, artisans et rentiers. La seule véritable attraction de la région, bien loin d'être folichonne, se trouvait être le lac de Pergusa, qu'on disait protégé par de puissantes limnades, et qui attiraient de nombreux pèlerins espérant pouvoir apercevoir une de ces créatures divines.

Hayner Persée, le jeune demi-dieu ayant vaincu la Gorgone Méduse au tendre âge de 13 ans, était l'un des rares à ne pas être le bienvenu sur les terres de ces jeunes vierges des eaux. Depuis une certaine histoire impliquant une fiasque de nectar non dilué, un certain Aphrodite, et une... _'pluie dorée' _dans la crique de leur lac, sa réputation avait grandement été ternie auprès des belles ondines. Le garçon ne pouvait depuis lors plus poser un seul orteil au delà du petit bois de cèdres qui bordait la clairière perpétuellement ensoleillé de Pergusa, sans se retrouver avec des spectres de marins vengeurs aux trousses. Cependant, Pergusa était un endroit riche en plantes médicinales et en fruits exotiques, et il n'était pas rare que sa mère l'envoie à la recherche d'un quelconque champignon aux nombreuses vertus magiques. Le jeune homme ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer son interdiction de séjour. Ce léger problème qui impliquait bien entendu que ses compagnons se retrouvaient régulièrement à faire les coursiers en son nom, en échange de nombreuses faveurs qui allongeaient petit à petit sa liste de ses exploits de héros en herbe.

« Roxas, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connait, pas vrai?

- On se connait depuis deux mois. Je n'appellerai pas ça '_longtemps_', non...

- Mais... tu m'aimes bien, quand même? Tu me considères comme ton ami, non?

- Je... suppose que oui... » Il soupira. « Bon, ça suffit, raconte moi ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. »

Roxas ferma d'un geste vif le livre manuscrit -traitant de l'élevage des dryades sauvages- posé sur ses genoux. Il adressa un regard résigné à son demi-frère mortel tandis que celui-ci poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme, se rallongeant dans son hamac en cordes de chanvre, seul luxe de sa petite chambre au temple de Zeus de Enna, si l'on excluait la minuscule table de bois et la chaise qui l'accompagnait.

« Tu vois, ma mère commence a faire sa crise de la quarantaine. » fit-il en retirant un épi de blé de ses cheveux d'un blond cendré, perpétuellement en bataille. « C'était quand même la princesse d'Argos, avant qu'elle n'aille batifoler avec ton père et ne se fasse mettre à la porte par Papy Acrisios... Elle n'est jamais arrivé à se retrouver de mari correct depuis, tu vois, et du coup, elle se trouve hideuse, l'idiote. Et pourtant, l'épisode avec Polydectès aurait dû lui démontrer l'inverse: il avait quand même essayé de la violer, quoi! Eh ben non. Elle se trouve laide... Enfin, bon, c'est le principe d'une crise de la quarantaine, je suppose! »

Il fit un geste vague de la main, comme pour écarter le sujet.

« Le truc, c'est que cette idiote de Cassiopée est allée lui raconter qu'une potion à base de narcisses lui rendrait sa beauté d'antan. Comme si, tu sais? Et du coup, elle veut absolument que je lui en rapporte _avant ce soir_. »

Le regard plein d'espoir d'Hayner suffisait largement à Roxas pour qu'il ne comprenne les attentes de son ami.

« Mais les narcisses ne poussent qu'au bord du lac de Pergusa, je sais, je sais... Et tu n'as pas d'autres coursiers à utiliser ?

- Pence répète avec sa mère Calliope et les autres muses pour son concert de ce soir, dans les bois. Il a vraiment adoré l'instrument que tu lui a fabriqué pour son anniversaire, d'ailleurs. C'était quoi, déjà? Une bire? Tire?

- Lyre. Et Pan?

- Ben, Vivi a totalement disparu de la circulation, c'est vraiment bizarre... Impossible de mettre le main dessus... Je me demande s'il est pas reparti au Japon ? Bref! Même Raijin ne peut pas parce qu-

- Ça va! J'ai compris. Je vais y aller. » soupira Roxas, en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, l'air las.

- Alors tu vas vraiment y aller pour moi? » s'exclama Hayner avec un grand sourire plein de dents, se redressant si vite sur son hamac qu'il faillit le faire basculer.

« Ouais. Ça ne me fera pas faire de gros détour, de toute façon, comme je dois justement terminer de fabriquer un araire que j'ai déposé au bois de Pergusa. Heraclès en a commandé un à Larxene, pour labourer ses champs (Maintenant qu'il s'est installé à la campagne avec Fuujin, il se prend pour un prolétaire), mais elle préfère s'occuper de la récolte des vignes en Grèce que des commandes des clients. »

Hayner eu une grimace dégoûtée.

« Seifer est toujours aussi prétentieux. Il commande même des trucs chez les dieux, maintenant? Il est vraiment pas gêné !

- _Héraclès_, Hayner. De toute façon, vu tous les exploits qu'il a accompli, ça n'est pas comme si on pouvait lui refuser un simple araire. Ça serait même la moindre des choses de lui offrir gratuitement.

- Tu parles, ouais! Je parie qu'il savait depuis le début que ta mère te refilerait la tâche: il essaye en permanence et par tous les moyens de nous rabaisser, ce connard! »

Son expression s'assombrit, et ses paroles furent réduites à un simple murmure amer.

« Il se croit tout permis, tout ça parce qu'il est le préféré de père... »

Roxas sursauta légèrement, pris de court. Ses yeux écarquillés fixèrent sans ciller le visage morne de son ami, habituellement si enjoué. Il ignorait totalement que la raison de l'animosité de Hayner envers Seifer était basée sur une jalousie pareille... Le demi-dieu aux douze exploits était après tout un être arrogant, qui cherchait à chaque rencontre à humilier Persée (Et ceux qui s'interposaient, dont Roxas faisait lui-même partie). Il avait alors pensé -et avec raison- que leur rivalité en tant que glorieux héros était tout simplement la cause de leur haine l'un pour l'autre.

Un pincement fit son apparition dans la poitrine du dieu du printemps, et ses yeux suivirent avec un certaine tristesse le dos de son ami alors qu'il se retournait brusquement, sans un regard. Etait-ce réellement le sort destinée à tous les enfants innombrables du seigneur des dieux? Se jalouser et se haïr en secret?

Hayner passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux perpétuellement en bataille, pensif, et finit par hausser les épaules, fataliste.

« On se retrouve ce soir chez Olette, d'accord? » lui lança-t-il, la voix légèrement déformée par l'émotion, bien que tentant vaillamment de faire bonne figure. « Oublie pas les narcisses, surtout ! »

Et il s'en fut d'un pas rapide, fuyant clairement la confrontation qui aurait certainement eu lieu, eu-t-il laissé le temps à Roxas de trouver ses mots.

* * *

-

Roxas aimait flâner au bord du lac de Pergusa, c'était un fait certain. Les limnades appréciaient grandement sa présence, lui tressant des couronnes de fleurs (Qui poussaient parfois dans son sillage comme une trainée d'écume, trace éphémère de ses pouvoirs encore mal contrôlés) et des paniers d'osier finement ouvragés, qu'il distribuait ensuite aux vieux villageois de Enna, n'ayant peu -ou pas- d'utilité pour ces cadeaux délicats, aussi touchants soient-ils.

Avec un petit soupir de contentement, le dieu du printemps trempa ses pieds rendus douloureux par la marche dans l'eau fraîche des rivages du lac, ses sandales oubliées quelques pas plus loin. Une naïade aux longs cheveux rouges s'approcha sans la moindre timidité du garçon blond, lui adressant un grand sourire insouciant.

« Bonjour, Ariel. » fit doucement Roxas en croisant ses bras sur ses genoux, habitué à la présence de la fille des eaux lors de ses sorties à Pergusa.

Elle allait et venait entre le lac et la mer de façon quotidienne, traversant sans efforts les eaux les plus tumultueuses à l'aide de sa puissante queue de poisson, ses écailles émeraudes luisant de milles feux à la lumière du soleil. Plusieurs mois auparavant, elle avait mystérieusement perdu sa belle voix claire -que Roxas aimait écouter durant de longues heures, lorsqu'elle lui racontait ses aventures sous les flots et lui chantait les balades de son peuple. Elle avait semblé si triste lorsque le dieu blond lui en avait demandé la cause qu'il n'avait pas insisté, et depuis lors, ils s'étaient habitués à communiquer de bien d'autres façons, usant de signes et de dessins sur le sable. Leur amitié ne s'en était que renforcée.

Ariel se hissa sur les bancs sableux du rivage, sa queue battant nonchalamment l'eau derrière elle, et tendit une main fine et pâle vers son ami peu loquace, l'ouvrant délicatement pour en révéler le contenu. Roxas vit avec étonnement une petite fée aux ailes de libellule surgir hors de sa prison de chair, baignée d'une faible lueur rouge. Elle était gracieuse, avec sa peau diaphane, ses fins cheveux d'or noués en un chignon, et sa petite robe de feuilles vertes.

La petite créature brandit le poing en direction de la naïade rousse, indignée, des petits sons de clochettes s'échappant de sa bouche tandis qu'elle leur lançait ce qui semblait être une flopée d'insultes.

Les deux amis se permirent un petit rire face à la colère de la fée, et cette dernière, vexée, tapa du pied dans l'air comme une enfant capricieuse avant de s'éloigner à tire d'aile à l'autre bout du lac, son aura rose brillant faiblement jusqu'à l'orée des bois.

La sirène, après avoir adressé un dernier salut silencieux à son ami humain, reparti en direction de la mer, plongeant sous les flots pour ne plus en ressortir. Roxas connaissait bien son père, Triton, qui était l'un des plus proches fidèles de son oncle Demyx. C'était un homme strict et méfiant, qui refusait de laisser ses enfants s'approcher de toute forme de vie terrestre, et qui voyait d'un mauvais œil l'amitié qu'Ariel portait aux dieux 'd'au-dessus'. Celle-ci continuait bien sûr à venir lui rendre visite, ayant l'esprit le plus rebelle que Roxas ait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser, mais leurs rencontres se faisaient de plus en plus courtes.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il s'étira comme un chat, éclaboussant légèrement le bas de son chiton dans son mouvement. Il décala légèrement son panier rempli de narcisses blancs en direction de la clairière, à l'abri de l'eau, et soupira profondément en s'allongeant sur le dos, fermant les yeux.

En Sicile -tout comme en Grèce-, le printemps était annuel, et il était rare que les températures ne descendent en dessous des trente-cinq degrés. Roxas le regrettait fréquemment -de façon assez ironique au vu de son statut de dieu du printemps-, préférant largement le froid des grandes contrées du Nord (Qu'il avait brièvement visitées durant son premier siècle en compagnie de Sora) à la chaleur perpétuelle et étouffante de son pays natal.

Il posa son avant-bras sur son front couvert de sueur, et pria vaguement pour que son père fasse apparaitre quelques nuages devant ce soleil de plomb qui agressait ses yeux sensibles et sa peau pâle. Son père sembla avoir reçu sa demande (Ce qui était rare au vu du nombre de prières journalières que son géniteur recevait) car une ombre agréable eut tôt fait de s'abattre sur son visage, le soulageant instantanément et lui arrachant un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il en direction du ciel, posant mollement sa main libre sur son estomac.

« Mais de rien. » lui répondit une voix basse et grave, clairement amusée, quelque part au dessus de lui. Il sursauta vivement, roulant sur le côté pour atterrir à quatre pattes, ses yeux parcourant frénétiquement la clairière à la recherche d'un intrus quelconque. Son regard s'arrêta net sur les jambes les plus longues (Et les plus blanches) qu'il lui ai été donné de voir, de tous ses trois cent cinquante huit ans (et deux mois).

Face à lui, les mains sur les genoux, se dressait un homme pour le moins... _excentrique_, c'était le mot. Sa chevelure, qui s'apparentait plus au final à une crinière flamboyante qu'à autre chose, se dressait en épis indomptables sur son crâne, d'un rouge d'aniline éclatant. Roxas crut un instant apercevoir des ombres jouer sur les longues mèches de l'étranger, semblables à des flammes dansantes, mais l'illusion se dissipa lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, surpris.

L'étranger était vêtu d'un chiton d'un noir profond, richement brodé de fils d'or et d'argent -qui laissait deviner des origines de noble sang, ce type de teinture n'étant guère utilisée que par ceux qui pouvaient se permettre de payer plusieurs drachmes d'or pour un simple morceau de tissu. La tunique en elle-même était courte, ne dépassant pas la courbe de ses genoux noueux, tout comme l'exigeait la mode grecque masculine (Roxas était une exception, son propre chiton lui arrivant aux chevilles: son père ne s'était toujours pas avoué qu'il avait engendré un fils, et refusait de laisser sa _petite fille_ porter des vêtements d'homme). Deux petites attaches en étain, finement gravées de motifs complexes, la maintenait simplement au niveau des épaules, laissant nus les bras pâles (Mais visiblement puissants) de l'homme, qui ne semblait pas sortir souvent de chez lui, si l'on en jugeait par sa carnation rivalisant celle d'un mort.

Cependant, ce qui attira en premier le regard de Roxas, bien loin d'être ses vêtements raffinés, ou encore sa chevelure de feu, fut son regard, d'un émeraude vif, qui brillait d'une lueur malicieuse, comme perpétuellement éclairé d'une flamme verte. Ses yeux en amandes étaient félins, dignes de ceux d'un prédateur, et des marques carmines les soulignaient avec goût, faisant ressortir toute la vivacité de ses iris. Deux losanges parme venaient également orner ses joues, dans la ligne directe de ses pommettes, hautes et élégantes, et, bien loin de lui donner l'air d'un saltimbanque, accordait à son visage fin un certain charme exotique.

L'homme vint agiter une main blanche devant le visage de Roxas, brisant sa contemplation muette.

« Hé, gamin, pas la peine de faire cette tête-là, je vais pas te manger! » s'esclaffa-t-il en ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux blonds du garçon. « T'as vraiment tout de l'animal effrayé... »

Et Roxas l'observa, éberlué, s'installer sur la portion de terre, de sable et -à moindre mesure- d'herbes folles, à côté de lui, sans se soucier de salir son chiton à trois cent drachmes pièce.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant, en adoptant une pose plus digne d'un être de son rang (A savoir, assis sur son derrière, genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Simple, mais sûre, affirmait fréquemment le jeune dieu, bien malgré les moqueries constantes de Riku.).

« Moi, c'est Axel. A-X-E-L. » répondit l'homme aux cheveux rouges, l'air particulièrement satisfait, en tapotant de l'index sa tempe gauche. « C'est bon? C'est retenu? »

Un silence lourd de sens s'abattit sur la clairière tandis que Roxas lançait un regard vide à son interlocuteur, totalement incrédule.

C'était tellement... _ringard,_ comme phrase d'accroche, qu'il en restait sans voix. (Littéralement. Il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il se mettrait à rire, et il était hors de question qu'il ne se laisse aller devant cet étranger. ).

Le prénommé Axel sembla cependant se rendre compte tout seul que son effet était tombé à plat, et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, l'air atrocement embarrassé (Et un peu vexé, il fallait bien l'avouer).

« _Bref_... » Il se racla la gorge, cherchant à reprendre contenance. « A vrai dire, je cherche quelqu'un ; tu l'as peut-être vue ? »

Roxas haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris. Ses soupçons s'avéraient donc faux? Aucun signe d'enlèvement potentiel?

« C'est une fille... Euh... » L'homme en noir sortit un morceau de parchemin froissé d'un des replis de son chiton, et l'observa attentivement en fronçant les sourcils. « Blonde aux yeux bleus. Cheveux courts. Un mètre soixante-trois pour cinquante kilos. Plutôt maigre. Experte en escrime. Elle est sensée aimer cueillir des fleurs par ici. » Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur en direction de Roxas. « Tu l'aurais pas déjà aperçue par ici, par le plus grand hasard? »

Le dieu blond réfléchit brièvement. Les seules jeunes filles de sa connaissance qui venaient flâner près du lac de Pergusa étaient Olette, petite brune aux yeux verts, Ariel, rousse aux yeux bleus, et les autres naïades de la source, qui ne se montraient qu'aux yeux des esprits et des dieux, et ne pouvaient donc pas être simplement _aperçues_ en train de 'cueillir des pâquerettes'. Il secoua la tête avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent, sans mot dire et le roux poussa un grognement de défaite, se frappant le front du plat de sa main dans un geste exaspéré.

« Ce foutu Vexen! Il les trouve _où_, exactement, ses fichus '_scoops_' ? » maugréa l'homme dans sa barbe en foudroyant du regard l'étendue d'eau à ses pieds, comme si elle était la responsable du mauvais karma de tous les pays du monde, rangeant le morceau de parchemin dans les pans de son chiton, à sa place originelle. Il poussa un petit soupir avant de ramener sa jambe gauche contre sa poitrine, posant son coude nu sur son genou replié.

Roxas, pour sa part, se contenta de rapprocher son panier contre son flanc, dans un geste protecteur ; il était certes plus rassuré quant aux intentions de son compagnon d'infortune, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour autant: les narcisses étaient rares sur la berge, et il les avait déjà tous soigneusement cueillis (Bravant pour cela la colère des fées de la flore, qui n'avaient semblé le reconnaître en tant que dieu du printemps qu'une fois qu'elles l'avaient pourchassé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la clairière, à coup de pignes de pin.).

« Et sinon, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans cette clairière abandonnée, tout seul? » demanda finalement Axel, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, visiblement à moitié intéressé par la réponse. « Quoique... Autant commencer par plus simple: ton petit nom à toi, c'est quoi ? »

Roxas avisa d'un air prudent le sourire joueur de son interlocuteur, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« ...Roxas. » répondit-il, décidant finalement que donner son nom olympien ne pouvait faire de mal à personne (Y compris lui-même): les humains ne les connaissaient que par leurs noms originels, après tout.

Le sien -choisit par son père, bien évidemment- était Perséphone, et Sora s'amusait souvent -très _spirituellement_- à l'appeler _Personne_, ce qui ne lui plaisait que très moyennement, au vu de toutes les plaisanteries vaseuses qui en résultait ( « Qui veut du gâteau de fleurs de cerisiers? Amaterasu m'en a refilé ce matin, direct du Japon, histoire de dire bonjour au panthéon grec! » « Hé! Je crois bien que _Personne_ en veut ! » « Oh, elle est bonne celle-là! »). Sans compter que c'était un nom de femme, ce qui avait bien entendu créé la rumeur (auprès des mortels) qu'il était une _déesse_, tout comme cela avait été le cas pour les malheureux Saïx, Cloud et Zexion (Respectivement Hestia, Artémis et Athéna).

Si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était (C'était une de ses plus mauvaises -et vieilles- habitudes, qui lui valait souvent des taloches à l'arrière de la tête de la part de sa mère.) il ne remarqua pas l'éclat de reconnaissance surpris qui illumina les prunelles de son interlocuteur, qui eu tôt fait de se transformer en regard calculateur, un léger sourire triomphant étirant ses lèvres pâles.

« Alors, Roxas, dis-moi: est-ce que tu n'aimerai pas les glaces à l'eau de mer, par hasard ? » demanda innocemment le rouquin, en balayant une poussière inexistante d'un des pans de son chiton noir. Roxas fut brutalement arraché à ses songes, redressant la tête d'un air alerte et totalement... _affamé_.

_Glace à l'eau de mer. _Le mot en lui même suffisait à faire se remplir sa bouche de salive et à illuminer ses yeux d'une joie sans nom (Ou presque. Yuffie était la déesse de la joie et de la jeunesse, mais il ne la côtoyait que très peu. C'était sans surprise une grande amie de Sora.). Pour peu qu'on lui promette des glaces à l'eau de mer, il aurait même suivit de son plein gré et dans la bonne humeur n'importe quel ravisseur potentiel, en bon otage. C'était le pouvoir que cette friandise divine avait sur lui. Il était subjugué.

D'une main, il essuya discrètement la bave qui s'accumulait au coin de ses lèvres, déglutissant difficilement. Il tenta de reprendre un air indifférent, reposant son regard vide sur le lac baigné par les lueurs du soleil couchant.

« Hn... J'aime bien. » fit-il, nonchalamment, en évitant à tout prix de conjurer l'image de son péché mignon, de peur de perdre à nouveau contenance. Son interlocuteur ne se laissa cependant pas berner, et son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à en devenir presque... _carnassier_.

« Un de mes employés est l'inventeur des glaces à l'eau de mer. Tu y crois, toi? » renchérit Axel en ramassant un petit caillou blanc et lisse sur la berge, le soupesant pensivement. « D'ailleurs, chez moi, on a une réserve de glaces si énorme qu'on arrive jamais à la vider entièrement. On est toujours en train d'en distribuer dans la rue, je n'ose même pas imaginer tout l'argent qu'on perd en s'y prenant comme ça... »

Il poussa un soupir affecté, comme si le problème le contrariait, et feignit de ne pas remarquer l'expression de _désir_ pur et simple qui commençait à déformer doucement les traits du garçon blond, malgré tous ses efforts d'indifférence. Soudain, claquant des doigts de sa main libre comme si une idée géniale venait de lui traverser l'esprit, il poussa une petite exclamation de triomphe:

« Hé! Je sais ! Ça te dirait de venir manger des glaces chez moi? J'en profiterai pour te poser quelques questions sur la région, comme je suis nouveau. Ça serait parfait ! »

L'expression du roux était si _désespérée_, si _sincère_ et _touchante_, que Roxas n'eut pas le cœur de repousser sa proposition si _innocente_. Il aurait été tout simplement _monstrueux_ de refuser quoi que ce soit à un visage si... si _honnête_!

« … D'accord. » répondit aussitôt le garçon blond, en haussant les épaules, cédant par pure bonté d'âme ( Et _absolument pas_ parce que son ventre lui hurlait d'accepter la demande et de se goinfrer de friandises à l'eau de mer jusqu'à en exploser. Certainement pas. )

Axel lui offrit le sourire le plus innocent qu'il lui eu été possible de conjurer, lançant sa petite pierre blanche sur la surface du lac, où elle rebondit un total de huit fois avant de s'enfoncer dans les eaux claires dans un cercle parfait.

_En plein dans le mille._

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_

**Panthéon grec**

Chronos, seigneur des Titans/Similis, père des Six Grands: _Chronos_/**Xemnas**

Première génération des Dieux Olympiens/Les Six Grands:

- _Hestia_, déesse du foyer : **Saïx**

- _Déméter_, déesse des moissons : **Larxène**

- _Héra_, déesse du mariage : **Tifa**

- _Poséidon_, dieu de la mer : **Demyx**

- _Hadès_, dieu des Enfers et des morts : **?**

- _Zeus_, roi des dieux, maître du ciel et de la foudre : **Marluxia**

Seconde génération des Dieux Olympiens:

- _Athéna_, déesse de la guerre, de la sagesse et de la ruse : **Zexion**

- _Héphaïstos_, dieu de la forge, marié à Aphrodite: **Lexaeus**

- _Arès_, dieu de la Guerre : **Xigbar**

- _Hébé_, Déesse de la jeunesse et de la joie: **Yuffie**

- _Hermès_, dieu des voleurs, conducteur des âmes des morts et inventeur des poids et des mesures, messager des dieux : **Riku**

- les jumeaux, _Apollon_, Dieu de la médecine, de la beauté masculine et du jour ; et _Artémis_, Déesse de la chasse, des vierges, de la nuit : **Sephiroth et Cloud**

- _Dionysos_, dieu des jonctions, des opposés et des ambiguïtés (mort-vie, homme-femme, vin et ses excès): **Luxord**

- _Aphrodite_, déesse de la beauté et de l'amour: **Sora**

- _Pan_, dieu des bergers et de la nature sauvage : **Vivi**

- _Hermaphrodite_, symbole de l'ambivalence sexuelle : **Néo Riku**

- _Iris_, messagère des dieux, déesse des arc-en-ciel : **Rikku**

Demi-Dieux/Héros:

- _Orphée_, fils de la muse Calliope: **Pence**

- _Héraclès_ ou _Hercule_ : **Seifer**

- _Persée_, vainqueur de Méduse : **Hayner**


	2. Partie I Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** **:** Kingdom Hearts, univers comme personnages, ne m'appartient nullement, je ne tire donc aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Remerciements** **: **Elerina et Momo, pour la correction et le soutien moral; Niny, pour le soutien psychologique ( Oui, c'est à ce point là.); et Serya pour le soutien moral. Un énorme merci à vous, les filles: c'est grâce à vous que j'ai écrit ce pavé de 80 pages !

* * *

**Partie I**

… _Pas besoin de suivre des pédophiles._

_- Chapitre 2-_

* * *

À la grande surprise de Roxas, la demeure d'Axel ne se trouvait effectivement pas bien loin du lac de Pergusa. Il se laissa guider durant quelques courtes minutes à travers les bois clairs qui bordait Enna, posant quelques questions que lui dictaient sa paranoïa -toujours présente, bien qu'atténuée-, et apprit ainsi que l'homme était l'un des nombreux fils d'un puissant seigneur, qui avait passé l'arme à gauche bien des années auparavant, léguant à chacun de ses héritiers une part de ses terres. Le domaine dont Axel avait hérité était apparemment si grand qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent dans une toute autre ville, bien loin de la région de Enna, et avait décidé après une grosse fatigue due à des conflits avec sa sœur ainée, de partir visiter les autres sections de son domaine.

La jeune fille qu'il cherchait (Dont Roxas n'avait pas vraiment saisi le nom) se trouvait être sa nièce, l'enfant-même de cette sœur avec qui il se disputait si souvent. Il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, et l'avait toujours énormément regretté, et lorsqu'un de ses employés lui avait annoncé un beau jour qu'une rumeur disait que sa nièce se rendait régulièrement dans les environs de Pergusa, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour prendre des congés.

« Ah! Nous y voilà. » s'exclama Axel, en écartant une branche basse, apparemment mis de bonne humeur par leur petite marche à travers les bois, bien malgré son statut de jeune noble -ce qui devait certainement réduire à un nombre ridicule le nombre de ses sorties à la campagne.

Roxas leva le regard de ses sandales d'osier et de liège, en équilibre sur un petit rocher plat, pour le porter sur un grand portail noir de fer forgé, imposant, qui se trouvait être scellé à même la roche blanche d'un grand tunnel poli. Il haussa un sourcil étonné: de toutes ses balades en forêt, c'était certainement la première fois qu'il remarquait cet endroit, et pourtant, il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire à l'exploration de cette forêt, ces trois derniers siècles, c'était un fait.

Axel lui fit signe de le suivre, poussant les lourds battants de métal sans effort apparent. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait bruyamment le long des parois rocheuses, et Roxas s'étonna de leur état remarquable, nues de toutes moisissures, observant avec curiosité les grandes torches de fer et de bois qui les ornaient tout le long, apparemment minutieusement entretenues.

Le tunnel paraissait sans fin, s'étendant sur ce qui semblait être des kilomètres sans qu'aucune lumière autre que celle des torches n'éclaire leurs pas. Le garçon blond se demanda brièvement combien de temps ils allaient encore devoir marcher, et comment donc son hôte à la peau pâle pouvait supporter un si long chemin, lui qui n'était qu'un jeune aristocrate habitué à la ville et ses chariots. Il n'en fit cependant rien savoir à celui-ci, se contentant de lui lancer quelques coups d'œils méfiants.

Le rouquin marchait d'un pas léger, insouciant, et sifflotait avec entrain un petit air étrangement familier aux oreilles de Roxas... Cette mélodie ne ressemblait-elle pas à cette _horrible berceuse_ que Riku avait composée en l'honneur de Sephiroth, espérant ainsi échapper à sa colère ? (Si Roxas se souvenait bien de toute l'affaire, le roi des messagers avait volé les moutons du seigneur Apollon et, afin d'éviter son courroux, lui avait offert ce qu'il avait nommé harpe, en l'honneur des harpies dont le cri ressemblait étrangement aux bruits produits par cet instrument de torture. Le garçon blond se demandait encore comment le dieu si fier avait pu se laisser acheter par une musique aussi terrible.). Agacé par le souvenir qu'invoquait la musique de son compagnon de route, Roxas se prit une nouvelle fois à se demander pourquoi ce tunnel semblait ne plus en finir.

_Mais pourquoi donc avait-il accepté cette invitation stupide ?_

« Encore cinq minutes, Roxas, et on pourra se gaver de glaces jusqu'à en exploser! » s'exclama Axel, sans se retourner, faisant sursauter le jeune dieu, qui lui lança un regard perturbé. C'était presque comme si... il pouvait _lire dans ses pensées_...

_Glaces_, lui rappela son ventre, impassible, et sa conscience ne répliqua pas, lui intimant simplement de continuer sa marche. Il se contenta donc de rester silencieux, rendu mal à l'aise par l'obscurité du tunnel qui, assez étrangement, n'était nullement froid bien malgré le peu de lumière, mais se faisait au contraire de plus en plus chaud. Inconsciemment, mis mal à l'aise par le manque de soleil, il se rapprocha de son compagnon de route, marchant à ses côtés d'un pas régulier tout en arborant un air inquiet mal réprimé - tirant un nouveau sourire amusé à Axel.

Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs avoir raison, et bien vite, le tunnel déboucha sur un ciel couvert d'épais nuages gris qui, à la manière d'un rideau de fumée, ne laissait pas filtrer le moindre rayon de soleil.

Roxas se trouva de nouveau grandement surpris: un orage se préparait-il? Son père était-il de mauvaise humeur? En si peu de temps? Tout cela ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille, et ce fut avec un frisson d'anticipation que le garçon emboita le pas à son hôte, observant avec attention le domaine qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Face à eux se trouvait un grand chemin de rocailles blanches, bordé d'arbres aux feuillages épais, si serrés les uns aux autres qu'il était tout bonnement impossible de voir la fin du grand parc. Au bout de cette petite route déserte, qui se trouvait somme toute être fort courte bien que très large, serpentait un fleuve tranquille aux eaux troubles, qui s'écoulait doucement entre les arbres à la manière d'un long ruban de soie blanc.

Au loin, un hurlement de chien retentit, puissant, et le jeune dieu sursauta violemment. La peur au ventre, il s'accrocha à un pan du chiton de son hôte, pâlissant à vue d'œil. Les chiens ne faisaient certainement pas partie de ses animaux préférés depuis qu'un des loups de Saïx avait tenté de faire de lui son casse-croûte, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une petite trentaine d'années (Un bébé, aux yeux des olympiens. Larxene n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pardonné à Saïx les nombreuses terreurs nocturnes qu'il lui avait donné.). Axel soupira bruyamment, clairement agacé par l'excitation de la bête.

« Pluto ! C'est fini, oui, tout ce boucan ? » hurla-t-il depuis le bord de la rivière, faisant sauter une nouvelle fois son compagnon hors de sa peau. Sa voix résonna longuement dans la petit bois, de façon étrangement morbide.

« Désolé. » ajouta-il en direction du garçon blond, penaud. « Ce chien est hyperactif alors il passe ses journées à hurler à la mort. C'est vraiment ch-_fatiguant_. Heureusement qu'on a Mickey, le gardien du parc, pour s'occuper de lui. »

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant, lui ébouriffant une fois de plus les cheveux, et Roxas réprima une grimace. Il _détestait _qu'on touche à sa coiffure délicate; il avait déjà assez de mal à dompter ses cheveux, chaque matin (Ne souhaitant pas ressembler à Sora plus que nécessaire), sans que les autres ne s'en mêlent en plus.

« Xaldin -mon passeur- ne devrait pas tarder à arriver: une cloche sonne dans sa cabane de service à chaque fois qu'on ouvre le portail principal. » expliqua Axel à un Roxas pour une fois intéressé tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en une posture d'attente.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un fleuve traversait les bois de Enna. » fit remarquer Roxas en fronçant les sourcils, observant d'un air pensif les ondes troubles du cours d'eau, quelque peu surpris par l'absence totale de poissons.

Axel haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

« L'Achéron est pourtant assez célèbre. Je ne suis pas très au courant des rumeurs qui courent parmi le petit peuple. » répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil impatient à l'embouchure du fleuve.

Un air satisfait fit son apparition dans son regard quelque peu irrité.

« Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Le voilà. »

Roxas haussa les sourcils, pris de court. Il suivit des yeux le regard de son compagnon pour tomber sur une large barque de balsa brut, imposante, qui était dirigée par un grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs tressés. L'étrange passeur arborait un long manteau noir à capuche, taillé dans une matière étrange qui luisait à la lumière, les sourcils froncés en une expression morose.

_Étrange._ Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas avoir entendu la barque s'approcher, et au vu des clapotis de l'eau contre la coque, il était peu probable qu'elle fut si silencieuse. Et pourtant...

« Allez! En voiture, Roxas! » s'exclama avec enthousiasme Axel, un grand sourire plein de dents collé au visage, tandis que la barque s'arrêtait très exactement devant eux.

Il lui empoigna fermement les épaules, sans lui laisser le temps de piper mot, et le dirigea vers le petit bateau, s'attirant un regard méfiant du blond. _Pourquoi était-il si pressé?_

« Si on ne se dépêche pas, ils auront déjà distribué toutes les glaces aux villageois. » le prévint l'homme aux cheveux rouges avec une moue boudeuse, comme si lisant dans ses pensées.

_Ne gâche pas ta chance, idiot! _s'exclama sa conscience, hystérique. _Des glaces à l'eau de mer !_ renchérit son ventre en gémissant pitoyablement.

Roxas n'était certainement pas de ceux qui refusaient de se plier aux exigences de son corps pour de futiles raisons telles que la perte de poids ou l'atteinte de la sagesse, c'était un fait. Il était un dieu de la nature, après tout, et se devait de suivre ses aléas et exigences autant que faire se pouvait (C'était certes un peu hypocrite, au vu son comportement coin-_réservé_, mais il ignora royalement ce fait sur le moment). C'était l'une des raisons qui le poussèrent à s'asseoir, docile, aux côtés de son hôte tout de noir vêtu, observant avec une pointe d'intérêt leur passeur s'aider de ce qui ressemblait à de longues hallebardes noires afin de faire avancer leur embarcation. Il se pencha légèrement vers Axel, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il utilise des lances ? Des rames devraient être bien plus pratiques... Elles laissent passer moins d'eau.

- Aucune idée. La dernière fois que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de lui demander, j'ai failli me faire embrocher contre la proue. Employeur ou non. » Une grimace vint déformer ses lèvres au souvenir, apparemment particulièrement désagréable. « Maintenant je me contente de vivre dans l'ignorance; instinct de survie, tu sais? »

Roxas émit un petit grognement d'approbation, se souvenant bien trop clairement de la fois où Saïx avait tenté de se servir de lui comme pâté pour ses loups; c'était bien la seule fois où il avait osé lui demander pourquoi un grand portait de Grand-père Xemnas ornait sa tête de lit, dans son bastion de l'Olympe. C'avait également été la dernière: certaines choses étaient tout simplement faites pour _rester à jamais_ secrètes.

Le voyage en barque fut au final plutôt plaisant (Bien qu'il ne se passa pas grand chose d'intéressant) et Roxas se surpris plus d'une fois à réprimer des sourires amusés face aux explications farfelues qu'inventait son hôte en réponse à ses nombreuses questions sur son domaine. Il eut parfois l'étrange impression d'apercevoir une main pâle sous la surface de l'eau, du coin de l'œil, mais l'illusion se dissipait dès qu'il tournait la tête, aussi fit-il passer ces visions pour des mirages induits par la faim et le manque de luminosité (Qui était réellement anormal pour un pays méditerranéen comme la Sicile) .

Finalement, ce fut non sans une certaine joie que nos deux compagnons se séparèrent du taciturne Xaldin, qui ne leur accorda pas un mot, se contentant de tendre une main calleuse en direction de son employeur, le regard dur. Ce dernier roula des yeux, agacé, avant de lui poser rudement un drachme d'or sur la paume.

Roxas observa avec attention l'homme à la cape noire s'éloigner doucement sur le fleuve, décidé à expliquer de façon rationnelle sa précédente apparition silencieuse. Le brouillard (inexistant), peut-être? Cependant, le destin semblait décidé à contrarier ses plans, en ce beau jour (certes passablement) ensoleillé, car au même moment, un cri haut perché lui vrilla les tympans, attirant son regard curieux vers la grande bâtisse en pierres blanches qui se trouvait au bout du chemin de graviers. Un grand homme aux joues creusées et aux longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc courrait vers eux, les yeux légèrement exorbités par sa course effrénée et la panique. Il remontait d'une main squelettique sa longue toge lunaire sur ses maigres mollets, le souffle erratique, et agitait une tablette de cire de l'autre.

« Maître! » s'égosilla-t-il en haletant, s'arrêtant finalement à leur niveau, une main sur les genoux et un bras contre le ventre. « Maître...! » répéta-t-il en s'étranglant à moitié, ses yeux roulant frénétiquement dans leur orbite comme s'il était sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie.

« Où étiez-vous donc passé? Pourquoi êtes vous parti sans prévenir quiconque ? Vos domaines ne se gèrent pas seuls ! Les trois Dames vous attendent dans le salon pour une nouvelle discussion au sujet de vos dernières commandes; sir Dingo tenait à vous informer que le professeur Donald a encore insulté un de nos nouveaux clients en plein procès! Depuis le temps que je vous disais de le remplacer par le Seigneur Picsou -qui pensait d'ailleurs installer une nouvelle salle d'attente pour nos invités au niveau 3, et n'attendait plus que votre permission- »

Roxas observa avec une certaine fascination, mêlée d'horreur, le grand homme émacié à la voix nasillarde s'épancher sur les nombreux problèmes qui avaient apparemment poussé comme des champignons durant la courte promenade d'Axel. Il ne semblait même pas avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle, les mots coulant hors de sa bouche dans un flot continu, à un débit si rapide que le suivre devenait un véritable exercice de style.

« - et bien entendu, votre sœur a encore annulée votre commande en céréales, prétextant une quelconque famine prochaine -comme si une famine pouvait s'abattre sur notre monde, en ces temps si prospères! En parlant de votre sœur, avez-vous donc trouvée votre très chère nièce qui, si je ne me trompe pas, est bien-Huh. V-vous avez de la compagnie? » balbutia le nouveau venu, les yeux exorbités et la bouche pendante, alors qu'il semblait enfin se rendre compte de la présence de Roxas.

Le petit blond, légèrement ennuyé de s'être fait ignorer ainsi, lui adressa un regard froid tandis que son hôte tapotait simplement l'épaule de celui qui semblait être son conseiller.

« Vexen, voici Roxas. » le présenta Axel, joyeusement. L'homme blond ouvrit la bouche pour recommencer à parler, visiblement déconcerté, mais son employeur leva une main, lui intimant tacitement de ne pas prononcer un mot de plus.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas retrouvé ma _nièce_, mais comme mon ami ici présent et moi-même avions faim, je lui ai proposé de venir déguster quelques glaces à l'eau de mer en ma compagnie. »

Le sourire d'Axel était si large qu'il en devenait presque effrayant, et Roxas sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos, sa paranoïa refaisant doucement -mais sûrement- surface. Vexen ferma la bouche sans un bruit, visiblement sidéré, mais la bonne humeur de son maître était apparemment chose assez rare et recherchée pour qu'il n'ait aucune objection à formuler, et il se contenta donc d'un petit couinement ressemblant vaguement à un « Bien », faisant signe aux deux compagnons de le suivre, non sans adresser un dernier regard nerveux au garçon blond. Celui-ci se laissa guider vers la bâtisse de pierre blanche sans proteste, non sans lancer un dernier coup d'œil à l'Achéron derrière lui.

_Vide._

C'était de plus en plus étrange, le fleuve suivait pourtant une ligne droite sur plusieurs kilomètres: comment Xaldin avait-il pu faire avancer sa barque aussi vite (Avec une _lance_, pour couronner le tout) ? Les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension, Roxas sentit la main du rouquin contre ses omoplates le pousser doucement vers l'avant. Un petit rire amusé lui chatouilla l'oreille:

« Tu rêvasses beaucoup, Roxas. Un trait de famille ? »

Le dieu blond lui adressa un regard noir, le repoussant du plat de la main (Il avait l'habitude, avec Riku) avant de suivre d'un pas rapide le conseiller aux cheveux décolorés, cherchant à mettre de la distance entre eux.

Le bâtiment, vu de près, était encore plus imposant qu'il n'y paraissait au premier coup d'œil. D'immenses colonnes s'élevaient jusqu'à dix mètres, véritables géants de pierre, et soutenaient de lourdes dalles de marbre rose sur lesquelles était encastrée une gigantesque fresque narrant les exploits de héros quelconques, magnifiquement taillés et soigneusement peints de milles couleurs éclatantes. Roxas dû pencher la tête en arrière, les yeux écarquillés par l'émerveillement, afin de pouvoir en jauger toute la beauté, pantois. L'édifice était fort grand, et le jeune dieu était certain qu'il devait égaler en magnificence le grand temple de Zeus que la mère de Hayner entretenait durant la journée, lieu de passage pour tous les pèlerins de Sicile. C'était un véritable régal pour les yeux.

« Le Palais d'Erèbe est très vieux. Il existait bien avant que la source de Pergusa ne devienne un lac. » lui murmura Axel à l'oreille, en surveillant du coin de l'œil son conseiller bougon qui marmonnait des malédictions à son encontre sous sous souffle, grimpant quatre à quatre les marches du palais de roche blanche. « Il paraitrait que son architecte était un des fils du titan Chronos. »

Roxas haussa un sourcil surpris. Un des fils de Grand-père Xemnas? Une divinité avait prit la peine de construire un temple en l'honneur de héros humains? Les dieux n'étaient après tout pas bien connus pour leur grande charité ou leur solidarité exemplaire: les humains se chargeaient de les honorer, et les immortels géraient le monde en se baffrant, c'était leur mode de fonctionnement.

L'écho de leurs pas résonnaient à l'infini contre les hauts murs de marbre froid, et les grandes portes face à eux faisaient offices de gardiennes inébranlables, avec leurs gravures de têtes de femmes, sévères et impassibles, qui semblaient suivre leur progression d'un œil mauvais. Un petit frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Roxas, bien malgré la chaleur quasi-étouffante du parc, et il croisa les bras sur son abdomen, dans une pose protectrice, tordant nerveusement ses doigts dans le tissu de son chiton. A sa grande surprise, ils n'eurent même pas à signaler leur présence pour qu'on leur ouvre les grandes portes de pierre, ces dernières s'étant légèrement entrebâillées d'elles-même, comme si animées d'une vie propre. Vexen s'engouffra dans l'interstice sans ralentir, son visage émacié assombri par sa mauvaise humeur grandissante, et Axel lui emboita le pas d'un air décontracté, faisant signe à son invité de le suivre.

Le garçon blond hésita un instant, fixant avec une certaine appréhension les visages des femmes qui semblaient le jauger de leurs regards vides, et finit par accourir à la suite de son compagnon de route, sans un regard en arrière

_De pauvres glaces valaient-elles vraiment un si long (et étrange) voyage?_ Se demanda-t-il en observant avec inquiétude les battants se refermer sans bruit derrière lui. _Oui_, grogna sa conscience, menaçante, dans un des sombres recoins de son esprit. _J'ai faim_, renchérit son ventre en gargouillant, lui tirant un soupir las.

Bien entendu, en tant que divinité immortelle, il lui était impossible de mourir et il ne lui était donc pas vital de se sustenter, bien qu'il puisse éprouver une certaine sensation de faim lorsque sa réserve de magie était trop basse. Cependant, à la manière des humains, les dieux avaient également quelques péchés dont ils n'étaient pas réellement fiers: la gourmandise était l'un des plus populaires dans leur panthéon (Et la luxure également, si l'on en jugeait par le nombre exponentiel de conquêtes de son père). Il se trouvait que Roxas, qui ne se complaisait ni dans son orgueil, ni dans une oisiveté extrême (Et ne trouvait aucun intérêt aux plaisirs de la chair, au grand bonheur de son paternel), avait développé un amour de la bonne nourriture qui ne connaissait aucune limite. Les glaces à l'eau de mer occupaient bien entendu la première place dans son classement des mets les plus _divins_ jamais créés.

« Maître, voulez-vous que je vous prépare votre bureau ? » demanda Vexen en ramenant sa plaquette de cire contre son torse. « Les... trois _Dames_ vous y attendent. Dois-je les congédier ? »

Axel fit un geste vague de la main, comme si écartant le sujet.

« Non, laisse les donc là où elles sont, j'en profiterai pour leur... _présenter_ Roxas. » fit-il, amusé, avec ce que Roxas identifia comme une pointe de sarcasme (Bien qu'il n'en comprit pas la raison, sur le moment).

« Occupe toi de cette histoire avec Donald, et veille à ce que Pat n'en profite pas pour tirer au flanc: les procès nécessitent trois juges, malgré tout ce que Maléfique peut en dire... »

Cette histoire de procès rappelait vaguement au dieu du printemps une histoire qu'on lui avait racontée, bien des décennies auparavant, et dont il ne gardait qu'un obscur souvenir d'enfance, n'ayant jamais eu la meilleure des mémoires auditives. Il se souvenait cependant que cette histoire en particulier l'avait ennuyée au plus haut point, et qu'il n'avait jamais redemandé à ce qu'on lui conte une seconde fois.

Sans un mot, il observa avec intérêt le grand hall sombre, éclairé d'élégants candélabres d'argent qui faisaient la taille de ses deux bras dépliés côte à côte. Le sol en roche blanche était légèrement rugueux sous les semelles de ses sandales de liège, ce qui eu le mérite de plaire à son esprit pratique: il avait toujours haït les dalles de marbre trop lisses des palais de son père, sur lesquelles il glissait au moins une fois par visite, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses frères Riku et Sora, toujours à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes comme s'il était l'animal le plus intéressant (et le plus drôle) qu'il leur ai jamais été donné de voir.

« Alors, Roxas, comment trouves-tu mon petit palais? » s'enquit Axel avec un haussement de sourcils inquisiteur, ses yeux félins brillant comme deux feux follets à la lueur des bougies. « Pas trop mal pour une résidence secondaire, non? »

« C'est... assez impressionnant. » concéda le garçon blond, bien obligé de s'avouer son admiration grandissante pour les architectes mortels, qui prouvaient encore et toujours leurs nombreux talents, au fil des âges. Son hôte lui adressa un sourire satisfait, et le jeune dieu s'attendit presque à le voir ronronner, face à cet air de chat ayant dévoré le canari qu'il arborait.

Les corridors qu'ils avaient empruntés, à la sortie de ce grand hall qui, s'il avait été magnifique, avait paru un peu vide au garçon blond, étaient longs, larges et bruyants. De nombreux hommes et femmes, tous vêtus de tenues plus différentes les unes que les autres, se pressaient de portes en portes, blêmes et inquiets. Ils croisèrent même un jeune garçon à l'air perdu, qui trainait une petite poupée de chiffon derrière lui tout en cherchant quelqu'un (ou quelque chose? ) du regard.

« Qui sont-ils? » demanda Roxas, curieux.

« Oh, de simples clients. » répondit Axel en haussant les épaules, clairement désintéressé.

Le dieu du printemps s'attendait à le voir préciser sa réponse, mais il n'en fit rien, apparemment peu amène à dévoiler certains détails de son travail. Roxas était cependant d'un naturel borné, et il comptait bien obtenir des réponses à ses questions avant la fin de son séjour, _quel qu'en soit le moyen_. Fronçant les sourcils d'un air agacé, il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une seconde question lorsque le couloir prit subitement fin.

« Nous y sommes! » s'exclama avec une certaine satisfaction son hôte (Le blond cru également déceler une pointe de soulagement dans sa voix, mais décida de la mettre sur le compte de leur longue marche.).

Le rouquin ouvrit sans mal la grande porte d'ébène, finement gravée de motifs d'argent, et le dieu blond pénétra dans la pièce à sa suite, non sans éprouver une certaine appréhension.

L'intérieur de la pièce, bien loin de l'image austère qu'il s'en était faite, basée sur la propre salle de travail de sa mère, était chaleureuse, presque familière. Dans un coin, un grand bureau de chêne vernis était couvert de parchemins couteux, de plaquettes de cires, de stylets, de plumes et d'encre exotiques. Quelques livres soigneusement empilés, reliés de cuirs de diverses couleurs, formaient de véritables montagnes d'érudition, et Roxas songea que son frère Zexion aurait certainement trouvé son propre paradis sur les grandes étagères de bois du fond de la salle, qui croulaient sous le poids de vieux manuscrits.

Une couche à dossier, drapée de soies noires, trônait face à un âtre assez haut pour qu'un homme adulte puisse s'y engouffrer sans difficulté, bordée de coussins duveteux de la couleur du sang qui devaient certainement offrir des sièges très confortables. La pièce ne présentait certes aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur, fenêtres ou meurtrières, mais les flammes de l'âtre (Qui, assez étrangement, étaient bien loin de rendre la température de la pièce insupportable. C'était d'ailleurs la seule salle qu'avait visitée Roxas qui n'était pas aussi chaude qu'une fournaise.) étaient bien assez vives pour compenser le manque de soleil. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries magnifiquement brodées, dépeignant des scènes de batailles magistrales dans des teintes toujours plus vives et diverses, et Roxas aperçut même une femme blonde à la coiffure bien reconnaissable dans l'une des scènes, qu'il identifia comme sa mère.

« Axel a ramené un petit animal à la maison ? » chantonna une voix douce et amusée sur sa droite, le faisant sursauter vivement.

La jeune fille qui semblait avoir parlé avait un visage fin et pâle, digne d'une reine, et de longs cheveux magenta qui coulaient sur ses épaules à la manière d'une rivière de vin. Elle l'observait attentivement depuis son siège en osier tressé, son menton posé nonchalamment sur le dossier de la chaise tout en balançant ses jambes nues de chaque côté de celle-ci. Elle était vêtue d'un chiton court couleur pêche, parsemé de petites étoiles brodées avec du fils d'argent, que Roxas trouvait plutôt provocateur pour une femme (Qui se devaient de couvrir les jambes en tout temps, comme l'exigeait la pudeur).

Assises autour d'une table en fer forgé, incrustée de mosaïques rouges et bleues, se trouvaient deux autres filles au visage identique. La première, une fillette délicate aux longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, était vêtue d'un chiton court aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel, qui brillait doucement à la lumière des flammes. Une couronne d'argent à sept étoiles reposait sur son crâne, et Roxas se demanda brièvement si les trois sœurs (Car en étant si similaires, elles ne pouvaient qu'être de la même fratrie) étaient de sang royal. Elle brodait avec rapidité une grande tapisserie aux couleurs vives, semblable à celles qui ornaient les murs de la pièce, et ne s'arrêta pas un instant pour jeter un regard aux nouveaux arrivants.

La dernière des jeunes filles, pour sa part, affichait une mine triste et mélancolique, sa courte chevelure noire entourant un beau visage pâle comme la mort. Son chiton, contrairement à ceux de ses compagnes, était tout aussi long que celui de Roxas, et d'un noir aussi profond que celui d'Axel, brillant à la lumière de l'âtre à la manière du manteau de Xaldin. Autour d'elle, une multitude de bobines de fils, de tailles multiples, gisaient oubliées tandis que de ses ciseaux d'or, elle coupait inlassablement les fils des fuseaux de sa sœur aux cheveux rouges, les enroulant autour de leur bobine respective pour les jeter ensuite à terre sans un regard de plus.

« Kairi ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus polie envers ton frère. » la reprit Axel, avec un sarcasme et une malice tout nouveaux, poussant d'une main ferme un Roxas choqué en direction des étagères de manuscrits.

La brume étrange dans laquelle l'esprit du jeune dieu baignait jusqu'à présent, légèrement engourdi, se leva soudainement, et il se rendit compte de l'imprudence dont il avait fait preuve en suivant cet étranger aux intentions douteuses. _Il avait été ensorcelé?_

« Toi ! » grogna le dieu du printemps, la rage brûlant petit à petit ses entrailles alors qu'il prenait conscience du piège dans lequel il avait sauté à pieds joints.

Reprenant son équilibre, il allait invoquer un des passages d'Iris afin de s'enfuir (Il n'était pas lâche, mais le domaine de son ravisseur n'était pas le plus avantageux des terrains de combat), une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos, quand de grandes barres de fer surgirent du sol de pierre à intervalles réguliers, formant une cage de métal tout autour de l'adolescent blond, le surprenant assez pour qu'il ne perde le contact avec la déesse induit par la panique.

Axel s'installa avec un soupir de contentement dans son trône de pierre noire et lisse, posant ses pieds sans ménagement sur son bureau couvert de parchemins. Il adressa un sourire moqueur au dieu rageur qui le foudroyait du regard, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu sais, _Roxanne_, tu étais encore plus facile à capturer que ce que je pensais. » lui lança-t-il, narquois, s'amusant de la colère de son captif.

Roxas avait l'impression de s'être pris un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage: la brume du sort avait fait taire sa paranoïa durant tout le trajet, et celle-ci se vengeait à présent en mettant ses nerfs à vifs.

Calmant sa respiration rendue saccadée par la rage, il s'approcha des barreaux, affichant à présent un visage de marbre.

« Tu m'as jeté un sort d'apaisement. » constata-t-il, une lueur de haine brûlant au fond de ses yeux avec toute l'ardeur des flammes de l'âtre. « _Personne_ n'avait encore jamais réussi à me soumettre à cette magie. Qui es-tu exactement ? »

« Il est vraiment furieux, Axel. » constata la jeune fille blonde, d'une voix douce et timide, sans lever un instant son regard de son ouvrage. « Méfie-toi, il est bien plus puissant qu'il n'en a l'air. » prévint-elle Axel.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges se redressa, retirant ses pieds du secrétaire en bois tout en haussant un sourcil en direction des trois jeunes filles.

« C'est un dieu mineur, Naminé. »fit-il remarquer avec un petit rire moqueur. « Le dieu du _printemps _et de _l'innocence_. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire? Me jeter des pâquerettes au visage? » La dénommée Kairi se permit un petit rire sous cape avant de s'en retourner à ses fuseaux avec un petit sourire mal contenu, sous l'œil sévère de sa sœur aux cheveux noirs.

Roxas, pour sa part, était dans un état de rage tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. Il pouvait sentir son sang olympien pulser dans ses veines, puissant, et ce fut sans hésitation qu'il tendit ses deux bras sur les côtés en une pose familière, un rictus haineux sur les lèvres et une lueur folle au fond des yeux.

« Oh, mais je serais _ravi_ de te montrer ce que je peux faire, _kidnappeur à la manque_ ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents tandis que son aura divine s'étendait petit à petit aux couches supérieures de sa peau.

Dans un petit écho, à la fois métallique et cristallin, deux grandes épées majestueuses taillées comme des clés apparurent dans chacune de ses mains tendues, nimbées d'une douce lumière blanche pour l'une, et d'une lueur sortant d'outre-tombe pour la seconde.

La keyblade était une arme divine à la puissance incommensurable, et dont la renommée s'étendait à tous les panthéons du monde. Nul n'en connaissait l'origine, pas même Marluxia, et seuls quelques très rares élus pouvaient se targuer d'avoir été choisis par celle-ci. Sora et Riku en faisaient partie, bien qu'ils ne s'en soit jamais vanté (Ce qui ne cessait d'étonner Roxas), expliquant sans peine pourquoi, malgré toutes leurs plaisanteries de mauvais goûts, le seigneur des dieux ne les avaient pas encore jetés au fin fond du Tartare à la manière de leur défunt Grand-père Xemnas.

La première fois que Roxas avait fait apparaître une keyblade, alors qu'il n'avait encore que vingt ans (Ce qui correspondait à peu près aux sept ans humains), son père avait été tout simplement transporté de joie. Roxas n'avait été jusqu'alors qu'un de ses nombreux fils, perdu dans la masse des dieux mineurs, aux yeux des olympiens. Il se souvenait encore sans peine de l'accueil royal qu'il avait reçu à l'Olympe, le domaine des Dieux, où il avait vécu de nombreuses décennies en compagnie de sa mère, suivant une éducation militaire stricte en compagnie de Xigbar, et jamais plus rabaissé (ou tout du moins, pas directement) pour son statut de dieu du printemps.

Le jour de ces cent ans, lorsqu'il fit par inadvertance apparaître deux keyblades lors d'un féroce combat contre Riku, son père en avait presque avalé sa langue de surprise. C'avait été un phénomène nouveau, inexplicable, et l'air de révérence et de désir que Roxas avait alors aperçu dans le regard de Marluxia avait fait naitre une peur sans nom au fond de ses entrailles.

A cent ans, il avait été un garçon frêle, bien malgré ses entrainements rudes, et son visage poupin n'avait en rien arrangé son image d'enfant fragile. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus aux dieux avides de pouvoir pour se déclarer ses prétendants, entreprenant de le courtiser bien malgré lui. Il avait été bien trop jeune à l'époque, cependant, pour pleinement saisir la gravité de la situation, et n'avait pas paru avoir plus de douze ans aux yeux naïfs des humains. Son père, souhaitant préserver ce pouvoir inconnu (mais surtout, le garder pour son compte en cas de conflit), avait alors ordonné à sa mère de partir vivre sur terre avec lui, l'emmenant loin de ces vautours de prétendants, indignes d'un élu de la Keyblade, selon lui. Inutile de préciser que Larxene avait été furieuse, et lui en avait longuement voulu de ce bannissement forcé de l'Olympe (Quoi que cette rage ne se soit jamais réellement éteinte).

Depuis lors, Roxas était resté invaincu, ses Keyblades lui obtenant la victoire dans chacune de ses bataille (Si ce n'était pour Riku, qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser d'habiles coups bas, et Sephiroth, qui était le meilleur guerrier de leur panthéon). Tendre Promesse, une épée d'une finesse artistique incomparable, était blanche comme l'aurore, teintée de bleus pâles, de roses clairs et de jaunes orangés qui miroitaient doucement comme de la poussière d'or. Elle était l'incarnation des matins frais de printemps, fragiles et magnifiques. Souvenir Perdu, une épée noire lourde et massive, était couverte de chaines et de piques, dans le plus pur des styles gothiques (Qui restait, assez étrangement, encore à être inventé), brillant toujours d'un éclat bleuté, même à la lumière des flammes rouges. Elle était le symbole des chaudes nuits d'été, sombres mais superbes.

Il les fit tournoyer autour de ses poignets dans un mouvement parfaitement maitrisé avant de les rattraper sans mal, testant leur équilibre ; il ne les avait plus sorties depuis près d'une décennie, mais ne pouvait nier la chaleureuse familiarité qu'elles lui évoquaient, ses mains retrouvant avec plaisir leur garde finement ouvragée.

« _Deux keyblades ?_ »

Le choc qui transparaissait sur le visage d'Axel était une vision particulièrement satisfaisante aux yeux de Roxas, qui s'en délecta un court instant avant de charger les maigres barres de fer, les tranchant sans peine d'un simple coup d'épée. Les barreaux tombèrent dans un grand bruit métallique sur le sol de pierre, mais il les ignora, concentrant son regard de braise sur son ennemi présomptueux.

Sa rage était trop grande pour qu'il ne se contente de fuir au moyen des passages d'Iris, comme lui avait précédemment conseillé la prudence, il _voulait_ prouver à son agresseur qu'on ne s'attaquait pas à lui sans en subir les conséquences. Et pourtant, attaquer Axel de plein front se révéla être une erreur fatale, plus tard. Ce dernier, le choc passé, affichait un air sérieux et froid, ne laissant transparaitre aucune peur au travers de son masque d'indifférence. Il évita sans peine la keyblade noire de son captif, qui vint s'écraser sur son bureau avec grand fracas, faisant voler des morceaux de bois, et attrapa le poignet du garçon d'une main de fer. Roxas, aveuglé par la colère, tenta de frapper son ravisseur de sa seconde épée, visant son cou exposé, mais son attaque fut de nouveau stoppée net, et il se retrouva bien vite les deux bras emprisonnés dans la poigne surhumaine d'Axel, pris dans une bataille de force pure et de volonté. L'homme aux cheveux rouges, la mâchoire serrée, affrontait du regard le dieu du printemps, ses yeux émeraudes brillant d'une lueur froide à la lumière de l'âtre. La seule chose qui empêcha Roxas de lui donner un coup de pied à l'entrejambe fut son besoin d'équilibre pour résister à sa force titanesque.

« Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus ! » siffla finalement l'homme aux cheveux rouges en direction des trois sœurs, agacé, sans pour autant quitter son captif du regard.

« Xion. » fit doucement Naminé en direction de sa sœur vêtue de noir, levant pour la première fois de la journée les yeux de son ouvrage pour adresser un regard significatif à la jeune fille au visage triste.

Celle-ci soupira doucement, déposant ses ciseaux et ses bobines sur la table. Elle lança un regard ennuyé aux deux combattants, leva une main pâle aux doigts écartés, et fit un mouvement brusque en direction d'une tapisserie représentant apparemment le combat d'Heraclès contre le lion de Némée.

Roxas fut soudainement arraché à la poigne de l'homme roux, volant à travers la pièce pour s'écraser finalement contre le mur à la manière d'une poupée de chiffon. Deux épaisses menottes de fer apparurent au travers des tapisseries, s'enroulant comme des serpents autour de ses poignets.

Étourdi, il relâcha sa prise sur ses armes,,qui tombèrent au sol dans un grand fracas pour s'évaporer aussitôt dans un grand éclat de lumière silencieux.

Axel épousseta avec un soupir agacé sa tunique noire, avisant d'un air contrarié son bureau détruit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'embête avec ça, déjà? » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, en se massant les tempes d'un air las.

« Larxene. » répondirent en chœur les trois sœurs, reprenant leurs ouvrages sans un regard pour le ravisseur agacé et son captif sonné.

Celui-ci grimaça légèrement à la sensation du métal contre sa peau meurtrie, sa vision se troublant légèrement suite à l'impact de sa tête contre le mur. Axel avait une sacrée poigne, il devait bien le lui concéder, et il était certain que ses poignets étaient à présent couverts d'hématomes sombres.

L'overdose de magie, due au sortilège de son ravisseur et à l'invocation de ses keyblades, commençait également à le rendre groggy, et seules ses menottes l'empêchaient de s'écrouler au sol comme une marionnette sans fils.

« Pourquoi ça doit toujours m'arriver à moi, ce genre de choses ? » soupira-t-il, sa rage presque entièrement évaporée, en adressant un regard noir au sol de pierre.

« Pour une fois, ça n'est pas toi qui est visé, je te rassure. » l'informa Axel en réparant son bureau d'un simple geste de la main, observant avec satisfaction les parchemins venir recouvrir le meuble à nouveau intact. « A vrai dire, je n'ai absolument rien à faire de toi ; je te libère dès que ta mère me rendra mon bien. »

« Autant attendre l'apocalypse, ça viendra plus vite. » répliqua Roxas avec un grognement de mépris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » lui demanda Axel en fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. « Tu es bien Perséphone, le fils de Zeus et Déméter, non ?

- Depuis quand Larxene se soucie-t-elle de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de ses récoltes?

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça, je te rassure: Larxene a un instinct de survie. Elle sait qu'elle a intérêt à te garder loin de tous problèmes si elle ne veut pas se mettre Marluxia à dos.

- Marluxia va te mettre en pièces. »

Axel éclata d'un grand rire moqueur, comme si Roxas venait de lui raconter la meilleure des blagues. Il adressa un grand sourire carnassier à son captif.

« Je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté convenablement. » fit-il avec une certaine satisfaction, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Mon nom est Hadès, seigneur des morts. »

Roxas sentit sa mâchoire tomber sous le choc, sans voix.

« Bienvenue en Enfer, mon cher petit neveu. »

Oh, _merde_.

_A suivre._

_

* * *

-  
_

_**Note de fin**__:_

Bientôt la suite, pour ceux que ça intéresse (S'il y en a). Je trouve la partie II meilleure que la partie I, mais je suppose que c'est une question de goût.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui prendront un peu de leur temps pour me laisser une review!

* * *

**Panthéon grec**

Chronos, seigneur des Titans/Similis, père des Six Grands: _Chronos_/**Xemnas**

Première génération des Dieux Olympiens/Les Six Grands:

- _Hestia_, déesse du foyer : **Saïx**

- _Déméter_, déesse des moissons : **Larxène**

- _Héra_, déesse du mariage : **Tifa**

- _Poséidon_, dieu de la mer : **Demyx**

- _Hadès_, dieu des Enfers et des morts : **Axel**

- _Zeus_, roi des dieux, maître du ciel et de la foudre : **Marluxia**

Seconde génération des Dieux Olympiens:

- _Athéna_, déesse de la guerre, de la sagesse et de la ruse : **Zexion**

- _Héphaïstos_, dieu de la forge, marié à Aphrodite: **Lexaeus**

- _Arès_, dieu de la Guerre : **Xigbar**

- _Hébé_, Déesse de la jeunesse et de la joie: **Yuffie**

- _Hermès_, dieu des voleurs, conducteur des âmes des morts et inventeur des poids et des mesures, messager des dieux : **Riku**

- les jumeaux, _Apollon_, Dieu de la médecine, de la beauté masculine et du jour ; et _Artémis_, Déesse de la chasse, des vierges, de la nuit : **Sephiroth et Cloud**

- _Dionysos_, dieu des jonctions, des opposés et des ambiguïtés (mort-vie, homme-femme, vin et ses excès): **Luxord**

- _Aphrodite_, déesse de la beauté et de l'amour: **Sora**

- _Pan_, dieu des bergers et de la nature sauvage : **Vivi**

- _Hermaphrodite_, symbole de l'ambivalence sexuelle : **Néo Riku**

- _Perséphone_, reine du royaume des Ombres, déesse du printemps et de l'innocence: **Roxas**

- _Iris_, messagère des dieux, déesse des arc-en-ciel : **Rikku**

Demi-Dieux/Héros:

- _Orphée_, fils de la muse Calliope: **Pence**

- _Héraclès_ ou _Hercule_ : **Seifer**

- _Persée_, vainqueur de Méduse : **Hayner**


	3. Partie II Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** **:** Kingdom Hearts, univers comme personnages, ne m'appartient nullement, je ne tire donc aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Remerciements** **: **Elerina et Momo, pour la correction et le soutien moral; Niny, pour le soutien psychologique ( Oui, c'est à ce point là.); et Serya pour le soutien moral. Un énorme merci à vous, les filles: c'est grâce à vous que j'ai écrit ce pavé de 80 pages !

**Note de l'auteur** **: **Partie 2, postée dès que j'ai pu. Perso, je préfère cette partie: moins de présentations confuses, un peu plus de dialogue et d'humour (Pas que mon humour soit génial, mais bon. C'est toujours mieux que de pondre quelque chose de pompeux. xD)

Voilà, bonne lecture! En espérant que ça ne brûle pas trop les yeux!

* * *

Partie II

… _avoir les deux mains libres peut servir._

_-Chapitre 3-_

_

* * *

_

Sora avait un passe-temps.

D'après lui, son hobby était sans aucun doute le plus amusant jamais inventé, et il savait de quoi il parlait: il en avait eu, des hobbies en quatre cent cinquante mille trois cent cinquante huit années d'existence.

Du tout premier jour où Larxene avait ramené ce petit garçon aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux yeux bleus presque trop grands pour son petit visage de poupon angoissé, il avait toujours su que sa vie serait à jamais transformée (pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, si l'on voulait tomber dans le cliché).

Sa vie en tant que dieu de l'Amour, contrairement à ce que semblaient penser les autres dieux de l'Olympe, n'avait jamais été très facile. Il avait été bien jeune lorsque son père, Marluxia, l'avait marié de force à Lexaeus, un de ses seuls enfants légitimes, dans le but d'apaiser la rage de sa femme rendue aigrie par les nombreuses aventures de son époux. Oh, bien entendu, Lexaeus n'était pas une horrible brute agressive, bien loin de là, mais Sora, aussi jeune fut-il à l'époque, s'était bien rendu compte que sa liberté lui avait été amputée de force, et il en avait toujours éprouvé une certaine rancune envers son père. Par esprit de vengeance, il avait commencé (Assez puérilement, il devait bien l'avouer) à faire courir des rumeurs sur ses nombreuses liaisons (qu'il n'avait pas), s'aidant pour cela de son statut de dieu de l'Amour. Selon la plupart des olympiens, Sora avait eu une liaison avec toutes les jolies jeunes filles et beaux jeunes hommes sur terre, dans le ciel et sous la mer. Rien que ça.

... _Ce que les dieux pouvaient être stupides,_ songea-t-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Amour ne rimait pas avec désir qu'il sache! Pourquoi donc irait-il batifoler avec des personnes à qui il n'avait pas parlé plus d'une fois alors que son essence même était celle de l'amour sincère? Et c'était _lui_ qu'on traitait d'idiot?

Peu de gens avaient su voir au travers de sa carapace. Zexion en faisait partie, bien entendu, étant après tout le dieu de la sagesse. Riku, de part de son statut de meilleur ami, connaissait Sora trop bien pour se laisser berner, lui aussi, et avait aussitôt proposé de l'aider à répandre des rumeurs, dans un élan de solidarité. Mais de toutes ces rares exceptions qui avaient fleuri parmi son cercle d'amis proches, le plus étonnant des cas avait été celui de Roxas.

Le garçon n'avait même pas atteint ses quarante ans, à cette époque-là, avec son visage de bébé et ses petites mains maladroites. Il était également le dieu de l'innocence depuis sa naissance, et avait toujours rayonné d'une certaine aura candide. Et pourtant, un jour, le petit garçon, sa petite poupée de chiffon entre les mains, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait lancé, sans ciller:

« Tu ne trompes personne, tu sais. »

Sora en avait été soufflé. L'air sérieux et impassible de ce petit dieu l'avait tout bonnement laissé sans voix, et il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant d'oser demander au garçon le secret de sa perspicacité. Le dieu blond avait haussé un sourcil, l'air clairement désillusionné.

« Je ne suis pas le dieu de la stupidité, tu sais? Tu pues tellement l'innocence que ça en devient écœurant. Je parie que t'es encore vierge, aussi. »

Bien entendu, le dieu de l'amour avait prit la couleur d'une belle cerise bien mûre, bafouillant des négations sans queue ni tête. Et puis, rendu inquiet par la possibilité que le garçon ne révèle son secret (Et quelque peu vexé de s'être fait percer à jour par le marmot), il avait entreprit de le suivre partout, épiant le moindre de ses faits et gestes (Et en se moquant de lui à chaque occasion, bien sûr, par pur esprit de vengeance.)

A présent, alors que Roxas approchait de ses trois cent soixante ans (Ce qui correspondait à peu près aux dix-sept ans humains), Sora avait renversés leurs rôles, étant devenu celui qui le taquinait quant à son statut de petite vierge (Sora avait finalement perdu son innocence auprès d'une des trois Moires avant de se tourner vers son ami Riku) et profitant de la moindre occasion pour insister sur son statut de « déesse des pâquerettes et des puceaux ». C'était somme toute une _belle amitié,_ pleine de _camaraderie sincère_ (Notez le sarcasme).

C'était donc pourquoi Sora, du haut d'un des pins centenaires des bois de Pergusa, observait attentivement au moyen de jumelles fournies par Riku (Qui avait accepté de lui fabriquer un anachronisme pour peu qu'il n'en parle à personne) Roxas se faire draguer sans scrupules par son oncle Axel.

« Je sens que quelqu'un ne va pas tarder à se faire avoir! » chantonna Sora en enserrant de ses cuisses le tronc de l'arbre, les jumelles rivées sur le bord du lac.

Roxas avait certes semblé extrêmement méfiant au premier abord, pas vraiment ravi de la présence du rouquin, mais Axel s'était assis très près du garçon sans que ce dernier ne sorte ses keyblades: cela ne pouvait qu'être un coup de foudre (Certes, Sora ne ressentait aucun amour dans le cœur de ses deux cibles, mais il détectait cependant un grand désir chez Roxas -bien qu'il ne puisse dire pour qui-, et une certaine satisfaction chez Hadès, ce qui devait certainement dire quelque chose.).

« Allez, vas-y, prend lui la main! » gémit Sora en voyant la main d'Axel se poser au sol entre les deux dieux. Il poussa un soupir de déception lorsque le seigneur des enfers se contenta de ramasser une pierre au sol (Pierre que Sora l'avait vu sortir des pans de son chiton quelques instants plus tôt, assez étrangement.).

Le visage du dieu du printemps laissait transparaitre un grand conflit interne, et Sora profita de cette incertitude pour forcer la porte de son cœur dans un grand fracas, y instillant une graine d'envie et de désir qui suffirait à le faire céder aux avances de son oncle, Aphrodite en était plus que certain.

Le dieu millénaire réprima un ricanement satisfait, observant avec une grande attention la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il aurait _enfin_ le droit à une nouvelle aventure romantique digne de celles de Olympe TV (Cette chaine télévisée que Riku allait inventer dans le futur, et que Sephiroth, en tant que prophète et gardien de l'avenir, avait accepté de ramener à leur époque, à la condition expresse qu'il puisse harceler Cloud autant qu'il le voulait.).

Ce fut avec une petite exclamation de triomphe que Sora observa les deux dieux se redresser, le visage de Roxas légèrement rougi par l'envie tandis que celui d'Axel ressemblait assez incroyablement à celui d'un chat ayant avalé un canari couvert de crème. Sa curiosité grandissante se faisant intenable et il se retrouva bien vite à les filer à travers les bois jusqu'au portail de fer noir marquant l'entrée de l'Enfer.

« Me dit pas que... » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe (inexistante), perdu dans ses pensées, une certaine incrédulité dans la voix. « Il ne va quand même pas l'emmener _en Enfer _? »

Et pourtant, Roxas suivit d'un pas hésitant son compagnon de route jusque dans le tunnel de l'Achéron, pauvre petite victime innocente, et Sora baissa finalement ses jumelles sur ses genoux, l'air abasourdi, alors que les deux dieux s'enfonçaient dans le domaine magique. Un rouge-gorge se posa sur son crâne en sifflotant.

« Wow ! » fit-il, clairement impressionné. « J'aurai jamais cru Axel capable de draguer aussi bien... Qui aurait cru que Roxas ai le cran de le suivre aux Enfers... »

Un éclat malicieux traversa son regard, et son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à fendre son visage en deux. Il _devait_ raconter ça à Riku, il n'imaginait même pas toutes les taquineries qu'ils allaient pouvoir sortir à leur petit frère (Ou plutôt, il ne l'imaginait que trop bien) ...

* * *

« Sora, espèce d'idiot! » s'écria Riku en se frappant le front du plat de la main, exaspéré. « Axel vient de _kidnapper Roxas_, pas de le draguer ! »

Sora gonfla les joues en croisant les bras.

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Je vois pas pourquoi Axel voudrait kidnapper Roxas...

- Réfléchis, voyons: sa cible n'est pas Roxas, c'est Larxene! Tu sais bien qu'elle lui a encore pillée sa réserve de nectar millénaire, le mois dernier. En plus, il paraît qu'elle lui a volé son Casque d'Invisibilité cette fois-ci -et tu sais comment il est à propos de ce truc totalement inutile: une vraie fille...

- Larxene en a absolument rien à faire de Roxas. Il pourrait se faire dévorer par les restes de Xemnas qu'elle ne verserait même pas une seule larme. »

Riku lui rendit un regard suspicieux, haussant un sourcil.

« N'importe quoi. Elle a bien trop peur de ce que Marluxia dirait pour laisser qui que ce soit s'en prendre à son fils...

- Tu veux parier ? » répliqua Sora, le regard provocateur. « 500 drachmes qu'elle en a rien à secouer: Elle sait que Marluxia n'osera jamais la punir, de toute façon, et elle lui en veut toujours pour son bannissement.

- 500 drachmes ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Et pourquoi pas la toison d'or, pendant que t'y es!

- Je croyais que Larxene avait peur de Marluxia? Tu te défiles, ou quoi? »

Les deux dieux s'affrontèrent du regard, tendus comme des arcs durant de longues minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Riku soupira, vaincu.

« Bon. D'accord. » Sora brandit le poing dans l'air avec une exclamation victorieuse. « _500 drachmes._ Ne viens pas pleurer quand tu devras vendre ta Playstation 2 au marché noir pour me rembourser.

- Hé! C'était ma réplique! »

_Maudits soient ces yeux de chiots battus_, maugréa Riku intérieurement, en se faisant tirer à la suite du dieu de l'Amour en direction du bastion de la déesse de l'agriculture.

* * *

« Le morveux s'est fait enlever? » Larxene haussa un sourcil interrogateur, portant le goulot de sa bouteille de vin à ses lèvres. « Par la tapette de l'Olympe? »

Riku et Sora hochèrent la tête en chœur, sans mot dire. _Cette femme faisait toujours aussi peur._

« Oh. » Elle haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. « C'est bien. J'en ai rien à foutre. »

Riku ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, à la manière d'un poisson hors de l'eau, l'air choqué. Sora lui adressa un regard satisfait, un grand sourire triomphant plaqué sur son visage.

« M-mais... Et Marluxia? » balbutia le dieu des voleurs, totalement abasourdi. Larxene eu un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Marluxia peut bien piquer sa crise si ça le chante, j'en ai rien à branler! » s'exclama-t-elle en apposant son sceau divin sur l'un des parchemins qui s'entassaient sur son bureau, se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise en ramenant sa bouteille de nectar contre sa poitrine. « J'en ai marre de ce crétin et de sa putain de femme -ça fait la cinquante millième fois que je me fais virer de l'Olympe !-, et j'en ai marre de jouer les babysitteurs. Si vous voulez récupérer le marmot, démerdez vous tout seuls! »

Et sur ces mots, elle claqua des doigts, faisant entrer quatre furies vêtues de robes en lambeaux qui attrapèrent chacune les visiteurs par un bras, de leurs grosses serres terreuses, les trainant hors de la pièce sans un mot.

Sora et Riku s'adressèrent un regard entendu alors qu'ils se faisaient claquer la porte au nez.

« 500 drachmes. » rappela le brun à son vieil ami avec un sourire satisfait, lui tirant un grognement d'exaspération.

* * *

-

Roxas soupira, toujours suspendu contre le mur à la manière d'un papillon de collection. Axel était parti depuis bien longtemps, Vexen sur ses talons, allés séparer Donald de Dingo (Il avait tenté de l'étrangler pour la cinquième fois de la journée, apparemment). Les trois sœurs, après lui avoir adressé un petit signe d'au revoir (Bien qu'il ne sut deviner si le geste était sensé être sarcastique ou sincère), s'en étaient retournées dans leurs quartiers, trainant à leur suite tout leur attirail de couture et le laissant avec une pièce vide et des menottes pour seule compagnie.

Il avait bien vite compris que ses entraves étaient en pierre lunaire, lorsqu'il s'était pris une décharge électrique après avoir tenté d'invoquer ses keyblades. C'était un type de pierre qui annulait les pouvoirs divins les plus puissants, renvoyant une attaque élémentaire de même force (Et dont la nature était choisie de manière aléatoire)à chaque tentative de fuite. Roxas ne s'était jamais rendu compte combien la simple invocation de keyblades était gourmande en énergie jusqu'à présent, celle-ci l'ayant sapé de ses forces jusqu'à le rendre aussi faible qu'un nourrisson. La punition des menottes avait été assez puissante pour le faire s'évanouir pendant une bonne heure, et le bout de ses cheveux avait légèrement brulé suite à la décharge (Rien que sa magie ne puisse réparer en moins d'une minute, cependant).

La salle de travail, bien que magnifique, était incroyablement ennuyeuse à regarder lorsque sans vie, et sa patience s'amenuisait de minutes en minutes. Ses poignets étaient douloureux, autant par les hématomes qui les recouvraient que par le poids de ses entraves de pierre, qui écorchaient légèrement sa peau par endroits. Il s'apprêtait à pousser un nouveau soupir quand une arrivée inattendue le fit sursauter.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre résonna dans la pièce, et il leva la tête brusquement, espérant naïvement qu'un sauveur se soit finalement décidé à venir le le libérer. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsque ce fut la petite Naminé qui pénétra dans la pièce, refermant délicatement la porte d'ébène derrière elle.

D'un point de vue humain, la jeune fille n'aurait pas paru plus vieille que douze ans, contrairement à ses sœurs Kairi et Xion, qui semblaient avoir respectivement un peu plus de quinze et dix-sept ans, mais Roxas ne se laissa cependant pas abuser: elle n'était certainement pas humaine, et il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'elle soit bien plus vieille que lui.

De façon assez surprenante, au vu de son comportement précédent assez maniaque, les mains de la fillette étaient vides, ses travaux de broderies certainement laissés dans ses quartiers. Roxas fronça les sourcils, lui adressant un regard mauvais ; c'était après tout partiellement de sa faute qu'il avait été laissé dans cette position (C'était elle qui avait demandé à Xion de l'accrocher là, en premier lieu).

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse, comme si arrivant à décrypter ses pensées, et traina une des chaises d'osier face à lui, s'y installant confortablement. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu éclatant, et Roxas ne pu s'empêcher les comparer à ses propres iris, autant par la couleur que par l'éclat et la forme. Il ne s'en étonna pas vraiment: son père était si volage qu'elle devait certainement être l'une de ses nombreuses demi-sœurs (_Cette sale_ _traitresse_)_._

« Axel n'est pas toujours aussi... difficile, tu sais. » affirma-t-elle en baissant le regard sur ses genoux, lissant sa tunique irisée des deux mains. « Larxene n'a pas été très tendre envers lui, ces derniers temps, il a de bonnes excuses. »

Roxas émit un petit grognement incrédule. Comme si il allait avaler ça! Lui-même avait des tas de frères et de sœurs qu'il ne supportait pas, et il n'allait pas pour autant kidnapper leurs proches innocents pour se venger qu'il sache !

Naminé secoua la tête d'un air triste, croisant ses mains sur ses jambes.

« Roxas, Axel ne veut pas simplement se venger, tu sais? » fit-elle en tirant sur les cheveux qui reposaient sur une de ses épaules. « Marluxia lui a vraiment réservé un sort terrible, en le condamnant à garder les enfers. Et Larxene a toujours profité de cet état de faiblesse pour l'humilier ; elle n'a après tout que très mal supporté de se faire repousser. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils. _De quoi parlait-elle, au juste?_ Naminé cligna des yeux d'un air surpris.

« Tu n'es au courant de rien...? » murmura-t-elle en portant ses doigts à sa bouche, comme pour s'en ronger les ongles. « C'est étrange pourtant... Dans mes visions... Qui aura bien pu te raconter cette histoire avant que tu ne- »

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, sa bouche formant un O parfait tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient à l'impossible. La vague de choc sembla se dissiper doucement, et un simple air contrit vint finalement déformer son visage.

« Alors, c'est comme ça... » fit la jeune fille en hochant la tête d'un air entendu, comme si répondant à une voix entendue d'elle seule. Elle releva un regard déterminé vers le garçon blond, qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez des conversations mystérieuses auxquelles il ne comprenait rien à rien. « Je vais tout te raconter. » _Enfin !_ Des réponses.

« Tu sais que ton père, ta mère, et leurs frères et sœurs olympiens ont dû évincer leur père afin d'acquérir le droit d'exister pleinement? » Roxas fouilla sa mémoire, les yeux dans le vague.

« Oui. » répondit-il, incertain. « Il me semble que c'est Mère qui me l'avait raconté. Grand-père Xemnas les avait dévorés à la naissance, ils grandirent dans son estomac immense, ne pouvant mourir de part leur statut d'immortels. Marluxia, le seul qui n'avait pas été dévoré grâce à une intervention de Grand-mère Jenova, vint plus tard ouvrir le ventre de Xemnas durant son sommeil pour en sortir les autres dieux. Il découpa avec leur aide le corps de son père en morceaux qu'il éparpilla au dessus du Tartare, non sans y avoir d'abord fait enfermer tous ses partisans, nommés les Similis -ou Titans comme disent les mortels. »

Naminé adressa un regard perçant au garçon blond, et ce dernier crû y déceler une pointe d'amertume.

« C'est l'histoire que raconte Marluxia. » affirma-t-elle en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index. « Mais qui te dit que ce soit _la vraie _? »

Roxas resta silencieux, mis mal à l'aise par le regard comme par les paroles de la jeune fille. Elle avait raison... Malgré tout son scepticisme et ses sarcasmes, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais prit le temps de douter de la véracité de cette histoire?

« La vérité... est quelque peu différente. Xemnas-»

L'ombre d'une moue hésitante traversa son visage, et elle adressa un regard incertain à son interlocuteur avant de continuer finalement son histoire.

«- Était, certes, un dieu cruel qui n'avait aucune considération pour ses enfants, mais il n'était pas réellement si horrible, il cherchait juste des réponses à ses questions... Tu vois, selon lui, les dieux ne possédaient pas de cœur, contrairement aux humains, et c'était ce qui les rendait immortels. Avec le temps, il avait perdu ses propres sentiments, et il en était venu à penser qu'il en était de même pour toutes les autres divinités. » Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, dans un geste nerveux.

« Pour lui, le plus grand des mystères résidait dans la naissance des dieux: comment pouvaient-ils naitre d'une goutte de sang sur la terre; d'un contact physique chaste, baiser comme effleurement; de l'union charnelle de deux divinités à la manière des hommes; d'une prière divine? C'était un mystère que nul n'avait su résoudre, pas même les Similis, dans toute leur grandeur. »

Elle soupira doucement, et Roxas fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre où voulait en venir la jeune fille, et cet état de fait commençait à l'agacer.

« Il était réellement fasciné par cette question, au point qu'elle en devienne une obsession. Face à lui, nul ne devait montrer d'émotions sous peine de connaître sa colère la plus noire -il affirmait que ce que les dieux pensaient éprouver n'était que des illusions dont il fallait se débarrasser définitivement... Roxas, connais-tu les châtiments réservés aux condamnés du Tartare? »

Il hocha la tête sans un mot, un frisson d'horreur lui remontant l'échine.

« Ils sont inspirés des punitions que Xemnas administrait à ceux qui osaient le défier. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ses enfants se sont retournés contre lui. »

Une légère vague de nausée traversa Roxas à la pensée des châtiments qu'avaient dû subir les Six Grands, durant le règne de son grand-père. Le Tartare était réputé pour être l'Enfer le plus cruel de tous les panthéons, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« Marluxia, agacé par le monopole du pouvoir de son père, fomenta avec certains de ses frères et sœurs -dont ta mère Larxene et tes frères Zexion, Riku et Sora- une rébellion, dans le plus grand des secrets. Comme tu t'en doutes, cette rébellion réussit à détrôner Xemnas au final, et ton père pu s'asseoir sur le trône après avoir fait enfermer tous les anciens dieux -partisans ou non du pouvoir en place. »

« Axel- » Elle baissa le regard sur ses sandales d'osier et de liège, hésitante, et déglutit légèrement. « Axel aimait beaucoup son père. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé beaucoup d'amitié pour ses frères et sœurs, Saïx étant la seule exception, et ne partageait donc pas leur avis... Il n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à dissimuler ses émotions face à son père, étant un très bon acteur. En tant qu'ainé, il avait également connu une époque où Xemnas était un bon monarque, régnant de façon juste et mesurée... Lorsque son père eut vent de la rébellion qui grandissait sous son joug, Axel se retrouva forcé d'approcher les comploteurs dans le but de devenir un espion. »

« Il finit cependant par se laisser convaincre avec le temps par les idéologies des rebelles, se rendant bien compte que le règne de son père était déjà terminé, la folie ayant depuis longtemps détruit son esprit trop vieux. Bien entendu, Xemnas, qui ne s'était pas attendu à un changement de parti de la part d'Axel, fut vaincu, et Marluxia accéda sans peine au trône. C'est à cette période-là qu'eut lieu la répartition des anciens pouvoirs entre ses frères et sœurs olympiens, et c'est également à cette époque que Marluxia choisit sa sœur Tifa pour reine. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi ton père avait épousé Héra quand il est évident qu'il n'éprouve aucune tendresse et aucun désir à son égard? »

Roxas roula des yeux, exaspéré ; bien sûr qu'il s'était posé la question! Mais ce mariage avait eu lieu si longtemps avant sa naissance qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il était normal que le couple se dégrade de cette façon-là au cours des siècles: l'idée n'avait rien de nouveau, au vu des déboires sentimentaux des humains -qui avaient après tout été créés à partir des dieux.

« En réalité, ta mère avait depuis longtemps ses yeux rivés sur Axel ; elle avait toujours eu envie d'un homme manipulateur, avec qui elle pourrait jouer à des jeux d'esprits, et lorsqu'elle réussi -par un stratagème qui m'échappe encore- à découvrir son rôle d'espion, elle voulut en faire son jouet... Axel, bien entendu, n'éprouvait déjà que mépris pour ses frères et sœurs, et refusa sans conditions ses avances, la mettant dans une colère terrible. Quand elle se retourna vers Marluxia, son second choix, il était déjà trop tard: ce dernier, avait déjà pris Tifa comme épouse, persuadé qu'Axel ne résisterait pas longtemps aux avances de sa sœur. »

Roxas offrit un regard vide à Naminé. Il avait presque envie de bailler, pour lui montrer combien cette histoire le _passionnait_. La romance dramatique était loin d'être sa tasse de thé, et il avait tout sauf envie d'entendre parler des aventures de sa mère... La jeune fille blonde lui adressa un sourire indulgent, devinant sans peine ses pensées (Roxas était à présent certain qu'elle lisait dans son esprit.).

« Larxene était si vexée qu'elle alla raconter à Marluxia tout ce qu'elle avait appris lors de la guerre au sujet d'Axel: son rôle d'espion à la botte de son père leur avait fait perdre un grand nombre de batailles contre Xemnas au début de la rébellion, et je ne t'apprends rien quand je te dis que ton père n'a pas très bien pris cette révélation... »

« On força Axel à accepter la responsabilité des Enfers, dont personne ne voulait, à l'époque. Il fut condamné à régner sur les souterrains pour toujours, sans aucun répit. Oh ! Bien entendu, avec le temps Axel a trouvé des stratagèmes afin de prendre du repos, en déléguant certaines de ses responsabilités sur d'autres esprits et certains morts célèbres, mais la quantité de travail à fournir est toujours énorme. » Elle eut une grimace douloureuse.

« Les Enfers sont aussi actifs -voire même plus-, que le monde du dessus, ce qui revient au final à confier à un seul dieu la tâche de tous les esprits et Olympiens du monde grec (Les autres Panthéons ont leurs propres au-delà). De plus, les seuls dieux pouvant pénétrer aux Enfers doivent y être conduits par Hadès lui-même, ce qui limite ses contacts avec ses confrères au strict minimum: il n'a pas revu Saïx depuis plus de huit siècles, alors que c'était la personne qui s'apparentait le plus à un meilleur ami à ses yeux, à l'époque. Seul Riku, qui guide également les morts à ses... _'heures perdues'_, peut pénétrer jusqu'à l'Erèbe. Mais pas plus loin. » Naminé serra ses poings sur les pans de sa tunique, visiblement contrariée. « Tu comprends, maintenant ? C'est un cadeau empoisonné. »

Roxas n'en avait jamais rien su. On ne lui avait jamais parlé en détails du monde souterrain, la plupart des gens évitant le sujet en sa présence. Les rares descriptions que ses parents lui avaient faites de son oncle Hadès le représentait comme un vieil homme aigri, jaloux et lâche qui vivait reclus par choix, se jugeant trop bon pour le reste des immortels. Dans un sens, il devait bien avouer que de tels mensonges ne l'étonnaient qu'à moitié venant de ses parents, qui n'étaient pas, il fallait bien l'avouer, des modèles de vertu. Le dieu du printemps poussa un soupir las, ses menottes en pierre lunaire plus froides que jamais contre sa peau.

« Axel est l'ainé, c'est bien ça ? » demanda-t-il, par simple curiosité, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre face à de telles révélations.

« Non, Saïx est l'aîné. Je le soupçonne d'avoir été bien plus attaché à Xemnas qu'Axel ne le fut jamais. C'est pour cela qu'il garde une rancune aussi tenace envers ton père. Seule sa grande intelligence l'empêche de se rebeller contre le panthéon olympien.

- Hn. Ça expliquerait sa bonne humeur perpétuelle, au moins... »

Naminé toussa dans sa main afin de dissimuler un petit rire amusé, avant de reprendre la parole, légèrement ragaillardie.

« En bref, Larxene n'a pas été très tendre avec Axel ces dernières années. Je pense que ses interdictions de séjour à l'Olympe -de plus en plus fréquentes je crois bien?- la mettent de mauvaise humeur. Cependant, je trouve qu'elle a dépassé les limites de l'acceptable il y a bien trop longtemps... »

La regard sombre que lui lança Naminé étonna grandement Roxas. Pour que la jeune fille si douce soit si agacée, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que sa mère avait bien pu faire à son oncle.

« Elle a pillé la seule réserve de nectar de l'Enfer, à Athènes, qui se trouvait avoir plus de mille ans: c'était un cadeau de la part de Saïx. Elle a annulé nos commandes en céréales et en fruits des cinq derniers mois, sans aucune raison valable ; sais-tu à quoi ressemble une famine aux Enfers, Roxas? »

Le garçon secoua la tête, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant les entrailles.

« Je te souhaite de ne jamais avoir à en vivre une. C'est la pire des révoltes à gérer; je me demande encore comment Axel peut supporter ce genre de situations... Enfin. » Elle soupira, tordant les pans de son chiton entre ses doigts fébriles.

« La pire des choses qu'elle aurait pu faire, cependant... »

Les lèvres pincées de Naminé ne disaient rien de bon à Roxas.

« Tu vois, la _seule chose_ à laquelle Axel tient plus que tout est le dernier cadeau que Xemnas lui ai offert, avant de perdre l'esprit. Un casque d'Invisibilité.

- Un casque d'invisibilité ? » répéta Roxas, interdit. « Pour quoi faire? Un dieu peut se rendre invisible à volonté, sans avoir recours à la magie.

- Ah, mais c'est un casque d'invisibilité suprême! Le corps et l'âme disparaissent dans une dimension parallèle, ne laissant que l'esprit, ce qui permet de passer inaperçu aux yeux des Dieux eux-même. »

Roxas, les yeux écarquillés, songea à ses Keyblades, transcendant elles-aussi les lois des Dieux: les membres qu'elles coupaient aux immortels ne repoussaient pas, et la rumeur courait qu'elles pourraient même mettre fin à l'existence des Dieux (Bien que personne n'ai jamais osé tester cette théorie.).

« C'était... le dernier souvenir qu'Axel avait de son père. Encore plus précieux que son immortalité elle-même. » murmura Naminé en fermant les yeux. « Et Larxene l'a volé. »

Le silence était lourd, tendu. Roxas se sentait mal à l'aise, à la fois compatissant envers son oncle, qui semblait avoir vécu une existence difficile ces derniers millénaires, et confus: à quoi leur servirait-il de l'enlever ? Il se décida finalement à poser la question à son interlocutrice, qui lui adressa un faible sourire d'excuse.

« Axel pensait que t'enlever ferait pression sur Larxene: Marluxia vante tes mérites à tout va à l'Olympe, et il la punirait très certainement si il devait t'arriver quelque chose alors qu'elle avait ta garde. Elle ne se souvient que trop bien des tortures de Xemnas, et Axel pense qu'elle aurait trop peur des représailles pour ne pas céder à nos demandes. »

Roxas haussa un sourcil, l'air suspicieux.

« J'en doute. Larxene me tient pour responsable de son interdiction de séjour à l'Olympe. » Soupira-t-il. « Je pense qu'elle va faire comme si elle n'était au courant de rien, et qu'elle s'inventera une excuse face à Marluxia. »

Le sourire de Naminé se fit amusé.

« Oh! Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je partageais cet avis. » L'air d'incompréhension qu'afficha Roxas la fit rire doucement. « Ton destin était d'être aux Enfers. Et je sais que ton séjour ici permettra à Axel de retrouver ce qui lui a été volé... entre autres choses. »

La malice dans le regard de la jeune fille perturba Roxas. Comment pouvait-elle en être aussi sûre ?Nulle créature ne pouvait voir le destin des dieux. Pas même Séphiroth Apollon, qui se contentait de prévoir l'avenir des mortels. _C'était une des lois les plus élémentaires_, se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Soudain, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit...

« V-vous n'êtes pas- » balbutia-t-il, les yeux écarquillés à l'impossible. « Kairi, Xion et toi... Vous êtes les Moires ? »

Naminé applaudit doucement sa réponse, sans moquerie, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement.

« C'est exact! » confirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire « Kairi est la Vie: à chaque fil qu'elle crée et pose sur son fuseau, un être nait sur Terre. Xion est la Mort: à chaque fil qu'elle coupe, une âme est précipitée aux Enfers. Je suis le destin, les yeux de notre fratrie, qui voient loin dans l'avenir le devenir de toutes les âmes qui naissent, meurent et existent, plus simplement. Les âmes immortelles n'échappent pas à mes prédictions. »

Elle plissa les yeux d'un air concentré.

« Et crois-moi, Roxas, quand je te dis que ton destin est de rester aux Enfers, pour le moment. Tout ira pour le mieux, tu veras. »

La regard dubitatif que lui renvoya le dieu du printemps ne la fit pas ciller, et elle se leva soudainement, lissant les plis inexistants de son chiton. Roxas crût un instant qu'elle allait l'abandonner à son sort, accroché contre son mur comme un papillon à son cadre, mais elle n'en fit rien. D'une main sûre, elle toucha ses menottes froides qui, comme dans un rêve, s'évaporèrent sans bruit, libérant Roxas sans un avertissement. Celui-ci, les jambes rendues frêles par l'inactivité, s'écroula sur ses genoux avec un sifflement de douleur, frottant doucement ses poignets engourdis et écorchés. Naminé jeta un regard désapprobateur aux deux trous qui ornaient à présent la belle tapisserie au mur, derniers vestiges des chaînes qui avait restreint le garçon.

« Xion aurait pu éviter d'abimer cette broderie, j'ai mis un temps fou à la finir. » soupira-t-elle avant de s'accroupir face à Roxas, qui résista à l'envie de lui faire remarquer que c'était sur son ordre que Xion l'avait emprisonné.

« Pourquoi me libérer? » demanda le jeune dieu, plus méfiant que jamais. La petite histoire de la jeune fille l'avait certes troublé, mais pas assez pour qu'il lui accorde toute sa confiance.

« Qui te dit que je ne vais pas m'enfuir dès que j'en aurai l'occasion? »

Elle lui rendit un sourire mystérieux, et d'un simple mouvement du poignet, fit apparaître dans sa main un sorbet bien connu de Roxas, d'un bleu éclatant.

« Tu oublies qui je suis. L'avenir n'a presque pas de secrets pour moi. » répondit-elle doucement, s'amusant du regard affamé de son interlocuteur.

D'un geste lent, elle la lui fourra dans la main, s'asseyant à même le sol face à lui pour l'observer attentivement, ignorant son regard d'incompréhension.

« Après tant de malheurs, il n'est que justice que nous t'offrions ce pour quoi tu étais venu, non? » lui demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste, le jeune dieu se laissa convaincre de lui faire confiance. Ses pouvoirs divins ne lui reviendraient pas tout seuls, après tout, et il n'en était plus à un malheur près...

* * *

-

Une fois Naminé partie (Roxas était certain que c'était la première fois qu'elle s'éloignait aussi longtemps de ses travaux de broderie), le jeune dieu du printemps ne resta pas passif, bien loin de là. Une fouille minutieuse du bureau de son ravisseur, oreilles à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, se révéla fructueuse, et il se retrouva bien vite à brandir sa keyblade Tendre Promesse au dessus de l'âtre brûlant, sa nouvelle acquisition en main.

Les yeux plissés, il inclina légèrement la lame en forme de clé de sorte que la lumière des flammes se reflète dessus -sans pour autant laisser le feu laper le métal blanc. Lorsqu'un éclat aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel l'aveugla momentanément, il sut que le moment était venu, et pressa le drachme d'or précédemment trouvé dans un des tiroirs du bureau contre le fil de la lame, à l'endroit même où la lumière se décomposait.

« Rikku. » chuchota-il, un air de concentration extrême graciant son visage. « J'aurai besoin d'un passage vers l'Olympe. Accepte mon offrande. »

Il sentit la pièce d'or se désagréger progressivement sous ses doigts, et la sensation chaleureuse qui accompagnait l'établissement d'un lien mental se répandit doucement dans sa poitrine, l'apaisant quelque peu.

« Roxas ? » l'interpella une voix féminine dans son esprit, hésitante. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais en Enfer? »

« Plus tard, Rikku, j'ai besoin d'un passage. C'est urgent. »

Avec un petit soupir, la jeune déesse obtempéra, et une déchirure miroitante apparut soudainement face à l'âtre. Un simple coup d'œil dans le passage le renseigna sur son point d'arrivée: les couloirs de l'Olympe étaient très caractéristique, le sol en nuages taillés, d'un blanc pur, tournant parfois au gris par endroits, s'adaptant à l'humeur du seigneur des lieux.

« Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui se passe une fois que tu seras sorti de là ! » le prévient Rikku, depuis l'un des recoins de son esprit, son ton habituellement joyeux et insouciant laissant transparaitre une certaine nervosité. « Tu sais bien que les offrandes sont réservées aux demi-dieux, c'est la dernière fois que je réponds à ton appel ! Tu m'écoutes, Roxas ? »

« A la prochaine, Rikku. » l'interrompit le dieu blond en coupant brusquement la connexion mentale, ignorant les protestations bruyantes de son amie. Il se redressa doucement, jetant un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la porte d'ébène avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le passage lumineux, courant presque,-

-pour se le prendre de plein fouet, dans un gros _'Bang' _sonore, le choc faisant claquer douloureusement ses dents les unes contre les autres.

« Qu-! » s'exclama-t-il, le souffle coupé, en faisant un pas en arrière, tenant d'une main sa mâchoire douloureuse.

Ses yeux azurs s'élargirent à l'impossible tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Le passage arc-en-ciel venait de lui refuser l'accès ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce _bordel_ ? Il était _impossible_ pour un dieu de se faire repousser par de la magie pure !

_Et pourtant,_ constata-t-il en plaquant une main contre la surface lisse et froide du miroir, une certaine incompréhension naissant au fond de son esprit. C'était la première fois de toute son existence qu'un des raccourcis de Rikku le rejetait. Le moment n'aurait pu être plus mal choisi.

« Roxas ? » s'étonna une voix bien familière, légèrement étouffée, comme si elle provenait de derrière un mur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le dieu du printemps redressa la tête pour croiser le regard azur de son demi-frère, Sora, qui l'observait avec une certaine curiosité au travers de la vitre du passage.

« A ton avis? » grogna Roxas en donnant un coup ferme du poing contre la barrière invisible, en testant la solidité. Il brandit ensuite sa keyblade, qu'il tenait toujours en main, momentanément oubliée, et l'abattit avec force sur le mur transparent. L'épée rebondit sur la barrière avec un '_Boing_' -qui aurait pu paraître comique dans une tout autre situation-, et le dieu blond recula d'un pas, déséquilibré par le mouvement, pestant entre ses dents.

« Je croyais que tu étais parti en Enfer avec Axel... » fit Sora pensivement, son regard passant d'un coin du salon d'Hadès à l'autre.

Un éclair d'excitation traversa ses yeux, et il adressa un sourire inquiétant à son interlocuteur.

« Il a essayé de passer aux choses sérieuses et tu l'as mal pris, alors tu essayes de lui fausser compagnie, c'est ça ?

- Aux choses sérieuses ? » répéta lentement Roxas sans comprendre, avant de secouer la tête, agacé. « Plus important: aide moi à sortir de là avant que cet idiot de roux ne revienne ! »

Sora fronça les sourcils, perdu.

« Tu n'arrives pas à traverser? C'est l'un des passages de Rikku pourtant, non?

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que j'essaye de faire depuis tout à l'heure? Ce foutu passage refuse de me laisser passer!

- _Quoi?_ Mais c'est impossible, tous ceux ayant du sang divin peuvent traverser! Un tunnel arc-en-ciel n'oserait jamais te bloquer l'accès !

- Explique-le lui donc, il t'écoutera peut-être, _toi._

- C'est bizarre, seuls les personnes maud- » Sora s'interrompit brusquement, un air de profonde inquiétude venant s'installer sur son visage.

« Roxas, » hésita-t-il, en faisant passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, nerveux. « Tu-Tu es bien en Enfers, là ? »

Le garçon blond haussa les sourcils face à son comportement.

« Oui ?

- Rassure-moi... tu n'as rien mangé, n'est-ce pas?

- Quoi? Bien sûr que si! J'ai bien dû reprendre des forces pour invoquer Rikku et ma keyblade, j'étais enchainé avec des menottes en pierre lun- Sora? »

Le dieu de l'Amour pâlissait à vue d'œil, l'inquiétude qui transparaissait au fond de ses yeux se muant petit à petit en horreur.

« Oh ! _Par tous les Titans_... » grogna-il en se mordant nerveusement le bout des doigts, tirant sur les pans de son chiton rouge. « Marluxia va le _tuer_... »

Un mauvais pressentiment naquit au creux de l'estomac de Roxas, lui rongeant petit à petit les entrailles. Une sueur froide remonta le long de son échine, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bords du passage comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple miroir, son regard mal assuré cherchant celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Sora? » l'interpella-t-il, hésitant. « Sora, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le dieu de l'amour secoua la tête, sans voix, adressant un regard compatissant à son demi-frère.

« Oh, _Roxas_... » soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. « Je- » Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ? » s'écria finalement le garçon blond, excédé par l'hésitation de son frère et les nerfs mis à vif par l'inquiétude.

« Ceux qui osent se nourrir en Enfer sont condamnés à y vivre pour l'éternité. » répondit une voix grave dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna brusquement, sur ses gardes, ignorant l'exclamation de surprise de Sora tandis qu'il lançait un regard haineux à son ravisseur.

« Salut, Sora! » fit Axel, un grand sourire félin étirant ses lèvres, adressant un salut à deux doigts au dieu brun. « Ça fait un bail, pas vrai? »

« Axel. » répondit Sora, avec un petit geste de la main, rendant un sourire faible au dieu des souterrains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'pour l'éternité' ? » les interrompit Roxas, la voix étranglée par l'émotion, refusant de croire complètement aux paroles du dieu aux cheveux rouges.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Tu ne pourras _plus jamais_ quitter les Enfers, voilà ce que je veux dire. »

_A suivre_

_

* * *

-  
_

**Panthéon grec**

Chronos, seigneur des Titans/Similis, père des Six Grands: _Chronos_/**Xemnas**

Première génération des Dieux Olympiens/Les Six Grands:

- _Hestia_, déesse du foyer : **Saïx**

- _Déméter_, déesse des moissons : **Larxène**

- _Héra_, déesse du mariage : **Tifa**

- _Poséidon_, dieu de la mer : **Demyx**

- _Hadès_, dieu des Enfers et des morts : **Axel**

- _Zeus_, roi des dieux, maître du ciel et de la foudre : **Marluxia**

Seconde génération des Dieux Olympiens:

- _Athéna_, déesse de la guerre, de la sagesse et de la ruse : **Zexion**

- _Héphaïstos_, dieu de la forge, marié à Aphrodite: **Lexaeus**

- _Arès_, dieu de la Guerre : **Xigbar**

- _Hébé_, Déesse de la jeunesse et de la joie: **Yuffie**

- _Hermès_, dieu des voleurs, conducteur des âmes des morts et inventeur des poids et des mesures, messager des dieux : **Riku**

- les jumeaux, _Apollon_, Dieu de la médecine, de la beauté masculine et du jour ; et _Artémis_, Déesse de la chasse, des vierges, de la nuit : **Sephiroth et Cloud**

- _Dionysos_, dieu des jonctions, des opposés et des ambiguïtés (mort-vie, homme-femme, vin et ses excès): **Luxord**

- _Aphrodite_, déesse de la beauté et de l'amour: **Sora**

- _Pan_, dieu des bergers et de la nature sauvage : **Vivi**

- _Hermaphrodite_, symbole de l'ambivalence sexuelle : **Néo Riku**

- _Perséphone_, reine du royaume des Ombres, déesse du printemps et de l'innocence: **Roxas**

- _Iris_, messagère des dieux, déesse des arc-en-ciel : **Rikku**

Demi-Dieux/Héros:

- _Orphée_, fils de la muse Calliope: **Pence**

- _Héraclès_ ou _Hercule_ : **Seifer**

- _Persée_, vainqueur de Méduse : **Hayner**


	4. Partie II Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** **:** Kingdom Hearts, univers comme personnages, ne m'appartient nullement, je ne tire donc aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Remerciements** **: **Elerina et Momo, pour la correction et le soutien moral; Niny, pour le soutien psychologique ( Oui, c'est à ce point là.); et Serya pour le soutien moral. Un énorme merci à vous, les filles: c'est grâce à vous que j'ai écrit ce pavé de 80 pages !

* * *

Partie II

… _avoir les deux mains libres peut servir._

_-Chapitre 4_

* * *

-

Roxas s'appuya d'un bras contre l'âtre, fixant d'un air choqué son oncle aux cheveux rouges, qui sembla un instant prisdes remords avant de reprendre un air indifférent.

« R-Roxas... » murmura nerveusement Sora, en évitant le regard blessé de son frère. « Riku et moi allons trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, ne t'inquiète pas. On ne te laissera pas tomber. »

Et sans un bruit, le passage miroitant se referma, laissant seuls dans la pièce oncle et neveu. Roxas adressa un regard meurtrier à son ravisseur, mâchoire serrée. Celui-ci, avec un petit soupir las, alla s'appuyer contre le bord de son bureau, se massant les tempes comme pour en chasser un mal de tête persistant.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Naminé, » fit-il, une pointe d'irritation au fond de la voix « Mais sache que te piéger ici n'a jamais été mon intention. »

Roxas roula des yeux, soufflant brusquement afin d'exprimer son mécontentement.

« Je me fiche de tes excuses. » répliqua-t-il sans délicatesse, un de ses pieds battant nerveusement la mesure au sol. « Tu as entendu Sora: Riku et lui trouveront une solution. Et _même_ s'ils ne trouvent rien, » ajouta-t-il face à l'expression de scepticisme pur de son interlocuteur. « Marluxia ne me laissera _jamais _ici. »

Axel eu un petit grognement de mépris, une moue de dégoût apparaissant sur son visage.

« Ah, bien sûr! Notre _cher Marluxia_... » cracha-t-il, dédaigneux. « Le dieu qui a inventé cette putain de règle. Le roi de la justice, à laisser tous ces _pauvres malheureux_ dans mon royaume surpeuplé en exemptant de Tartare ceux qui l'intéressent. »

« La condescendance ne te va pas. » répondit Roxas sans ciller, avant d'esquisser l'ombre d'un rictus sarcastique. « Bien qu'elle t'aille déjà mieux que cette pitoyable imitation d'un gentil humain. Si je n'avais pas été complètement drogué par le sortilège que tu m'as lancé à l'aide de cette pierre lunaire, près du lac, je ne me serais jamais laissé avoir par cette horrible performance. »

Axel lui rendit un sourire carnassier, ayant plus que jamais l'air d'un gros chat.

« Et encore, tu ne m'as jamais vu dans le rôle d'une gentille petite âme humaine perdue dans l'Erèbe. » ricana-t-il « C'est à se demander comment les humains peuvent encore se faire avoir ! »

Roxas haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Naminé m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais un bon acteur... Comme quoi l'amour rend bel et bien aveugle, sourd et stupide. »

Axel éclata d'un rire franc qui étonna quelque peu Roxas, qui en resta interdit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le dieu des Enfers se comporter de façon si... _humaine_, et il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir face à cette attitude.

« Il faut croire qu'une éternité aux Enfers m'ont fait perdre quelques un de mes _talents_. » répliqua le seigneur du monde souterrain avec un petit sourire aguicheur, faisant signe d'un doigt à son interlocuteur de s'approcher.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur son torse en une pose défiante. Il éprouvait peut-être un peu moins de rancune envers Axel après avoir entendu son histoire (Naminé était à présent la cible de ses foudres éternelles), mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour autant. L'homme vêtu de noir roula des yeux, tapant sur sa cuisse de la main comme on ferait pour appeler un chien.

« Allez, Roxie, viens-là. » le provoqua-t-il avec un regard narquois. « Je dois décider ce que je dois faire de toi en attendant que ton maître vienne te chercher. »

Rougissant de colère, Roxas lui lança son meilleur regard noir.

« Je suis très bien là où je suis. » grogna-il sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Le dieu aux cheveux rouges, loin d'être refroidi par l'attitude réfractaire de son neveu, alla s'installer confortablement dans son trône de pierre noire. Il leva un regard amusé vers son prisonnier, et fit de nouveau signe à ce dernier de s'approcher, utilisant à présent toute sa main.

« _Aux pieds_, Roxie. »

Roxas sentit soudain une main géante et invisible le pousser dans le dos, le projetant contre le bureau en chêne sans ménagement. Il se réceptionna des deux mains sur le bord du meuble, poussant une exclamation de surprise.

Le rire moqueur de son bourreau le sortit de son état de choc, et il prit de nouveau une belle couleur carmine, pas le moins du monde amusé par les pitreries de son interlocuteur. C'était bien la première fois qu'un autre dieu _osait _utiliser sa magie sur lui -il fallait dire qu'elle laissait une odeur caractéristique, et que nul olympien ne souhaitait s'attirer les foudres de leur seigneur en laissant sa marque sur son petit protégé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour ton petit séjour en Enfer? » lui demanda finalement son oncle, en faisant apparaître dans sa main un parchemin soigneusement enroulé, d'un simple geste du poignet.

« Rien. » répondit vertement le garçon blond en s'appuyant sur le bureau dans la même pose qu'avait adopté l'homme roux précédemment.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, pas impressionné pour deux sous.

« Continue avec ta bonne humeur et je te colle au Tartare pour le reste de l'éternité. » L'avertit Axel, sans ciller, dépliant le parchemin en s'emparant d'une plume posée dans un encrier de verre, sur son bureau.

Roxas, ne doutant pas une seconde de la véracité de ses propos, opta pour le silence. Son oncle plissa les yeux d'un air concentré, s'adossant à son trône.

« Hmm... Tu pourrais peut-être accompagner Xaldin dans ses traversées?

- … Et il serait d'accord? » demanda Roxas, sceptique.

Son oncle eut une grimace contrite.

« Ok, pas de Xaldin alors. »

Il barra d'un grand trait l'une des lignes.

« Juger les âmes des morts en compagnie de Donald, Dingo et Pat?

- Donald est celui qui a tenté d'étrangler son collègue de travail, non?

- … Vu ton caractère, je sens que ça finirait mal, ouais. Pas de jugement, alors. Voyons voir... Pourquoi pas... s'occuper de Pluto avec Mickey?

- Je _hais_ les chiens.

- Ah ouais... Instinct territorial, c'est ça? »

Le regard mauvais que lui lança Roxas fit immédiatement taire le seigneur des Enfers, qui se racla la gorge d'un air nerveux.

« _Bref. _Je suppose que le contrôle des passages à la bifurcation Erèbe-Pré de l'Asphodèle ne te convient pas non plus?

- A part si tu tiens à te retrouver avec quelques âmes en moins. Je ne supporte pas les fauteurs de trouble.

- Bon. Tu fais le difficile. » Roulant les yeux d'un air exaspéré, Axel fit s'enflammer le parchemin dans sa main, le réduisant en cendres en quelques secondes.

« Plus qu'une seule solution alors. »

Un sourire satisfait vint s'installer sur le visage du dieu des Enfers, ne laissant rien présager de bon pour Roxas.

« Tu vas m'accompagner » déclara lentement Axel, son sourire s'élargissant de mot en mot tandis que le dieu du printemps se décomposait à vue d'œil. « Dans _tous _mes déplacements aux Enfers. »

« _Non._ Hors de question.

- Qui t'as dit que tu avais ton mot à dire? Tu as déjà épuisé tes quatre choix, gamin, c'est trop tard. »

L'expression de satisfaction intense qui graciait les traits du seigneur des Enfers fit bouillir les sangs du dieu du printemps. _Pour qui se prenait donc ce sale-_ Roxas coupa court à ses pensées, inspirant profondément en tentant de se calmer. Il adressa finalement un regard sombre à son interlocuteur, croisant de nouveau ses bras sur son torse.

« D'accord. » céda-t-il, son ton plein d'une amertume mal dissimulée. « Je t'aiderais même à reprendre ton... _bien_... auprès de ma mère, si tu le souhaites. Mais à une condition: que tu ne t'opposes pas à ma libération lorsque Sora aura trouvé un moyen de briser la malédiction. »

Axel haussa un sourcil.

« _Si_ il trouve un moyen, tu veux dire. » Roxas le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard.

« Non. _Lorsqu_'il en trouvera un. » le reprit-il, d'un ton ferme qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

Le dieu des Enfers haussa les épaules, indifférent. Si le gamin voulait se bercer de faux espoirs, c'était son problème, après tout. Nonchalant, il fit craquer les os de ses mains en se les étirant longuement, avant de se lever brusquement, faisant sursauter Roxas. Le roux lui adressa un sourire malicieux, tapotant sa tempe de l'index.

« Désolé, » l'informa-t-il « Lien mental, tu vois. On a du grabuge du côté des Champs Elysées, il faut aller régler ça. _Maintenant_. Et on doit passer au Pré de l'Asphodèle récupérer un formulaire, au passage. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce pré, au juste ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant à son tour, suivant son oncle d'un pas mesuré. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard surpris.

« On ne t'a jamais parlé du Pré, à l'Olympe ? » s'étonna-t-il, en ouvrant la porte d'ébène, laissant son captif passer devant. Roxas eu une grimace de gêne, et Axel se demanda brièvement si elle était due à sa petite courtoisie ou à sa question (Bien qu'il se douta qu'elle devait être un peu due aux deux).

« Personne n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer. » marmonna sombrement le garçon blond en évitant le regard inquisiteur de son interlocuteur. « A chaque fois que je posais des questions sur les Enfers, on ne me répondait jamais clairement, peu importe le dieu à qui je demandais. »

« Marluxia. » gronda Axel, les sourcils froncés. « Ça ressemble à de la dictature, son règne. Je parie qu'il a dû faire promettre à tous les Olympiens de se la fermer. »

Il poussa un soupir résigné, tandis qu'ils traversaient côte à côté le long couloir principal du bâtiment dont Roxas se souvenait comme de l'Erèbe.

« Enfin... Pour répondre à ta question, le Pré de l'Asphodèle est un plan alternatif dans lequel nous entreposons toutes les âmes humaines qui n'ont jamais commis d'actes de vraie bonté tout en n'ayant jamais commis de crimes. Les Champs Elysées sont un plan où nous envoyons tous les mortels ayant accompli des actes de grande bravoure et ceux d'une grande vertu. Je suppose que tu sais à qui est réservé le Tartare ?

- Les criminels et les maudits, non ?

- Correct. » lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait tandis qu'ils dépassaient un vieil homme à l'air fatigué qui s'appuyait sur une canne tordue. Roxas le suivit du regard un moment.

« Ces gens... Ce sont des âmes humaines?

- Ouais, des âmes qui attendent d'être jugées, afin de déterminer dans lequel des trois domaines ils passeront le reste de leur existence en attendant d'être réincarnés -s'ils le sont un jour. L'Erèbe n'est pas que le bâtiment, en fait, mais toute la parcelle de terrain couverte par le fleuve Achéron. C'est le plan le plus proche de la surface, en Enfer. Un peu comme une salle d'attente géante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il lui adressa un regard significatif: les anachronismes n'étaient pas sensés quitter les murs de la salle des prophéties, selon le code de l'Olympe, mais personne ne respectait jamais cette règle, alors à quoi bon ?

« Les trois domaines ? Qu'est-ce que- Comment ça '_la surface_' ? » s'exclama soudainement Roxas, une point d'anxiété dans la poitrine. Axel haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.

« Les Enfers sont souterrains. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que le ciel à l'extérieur était un _vrai_ ciel ?

- Mais... Et les nuages?

- De simples vapeurs issues de la chaleur du centre de la Terre. Rien de bien magique par là.

- Vous n'avez pas de soleil ? »

Le ton de Roxas laissait clairement transparaitre une certaine angoisse, et le seigneur Hadès s'en trouva de nouveau pris de court.

« Non. Juste une imitation aux Champs Elysées... C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles aucun des Olympiens ne voulaient de ce travail. » répondit-il, s'efforçant de conserver une façade imperturbable alors qu'un éclair de sympathie et de regret traversait les yeux azur de son neveu, qui murmura une petite excuse à mi-voix avant de détourner le regard.

Étrangement gêné par cet éclat d'humanité soudain venant de son captif, habituellement si froid, le dieu des Enfers se racla légèrement la gorge.

« Nous envoyons les âmes après les avoir jugées dans trois grands domaines: Les Champs Elysées, qui se trouve au niveau de l'Erèbe, le plus proche possible de la surface; Le Pré de l'Asphodèle, pour le commun des mortels, au niveau inférieur; et le Tartare, où l'on envoie les criminels, et qui se trouve juste au dessus du noyau de la planète. » expliqua distraitement Axel, habitué à ressortir la même explication depuis les quelques milliers d'années passées au 'sous-sol'. « La chaleur est vraiment insupportable là-bas; même moi j'ai du mal a y rester pour plus de deux ou trois heures. » Il adressa un regard critique à l'adolescent frêle à la peau pâle, ne laissant aucun doute sur la nature de ses pensées -certainement très peu flatteuses-.

« T'as de la chance que le Tartare soit aussi bien dirigée par ma responsable en Châtiments, Maléfique. » l'informa-t-il en tournant au coin du couloir, évitant l'âme d'un enfant qui courait après ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un chat à trois têtes. « Je ne visite presque que les Champs Elysées: le Pré de l'Asphodèle est tellement bourré de sortilèges pour le rendre ennuyeux, que plus personne n'a plus la force de déclencher des problèmes, là-bas. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement face à une porte de fer simple, ornée d'un bel heurtoir de bronze en forme de... _en forme de tête de canard ?_

Roxas observa, incrédule, le dieu des Enfers s'emparer de la... _tête_ sans hésitation, la laissant retomber avec grand bruit contre la porte de métal.

« Par contre, aux Champs Elysées, ils se croient vraiment tout permis juste parce qu'ils ont droit au bonheur éternel. » grogna le dieu aux cheveux de feu en roulant des yeux. « S'il n'y a pas au moins un feu de joie qui tourne mal par jour, c'est _là_ qu'il y a un problème, c'est moi qui te le dit. »

La folle lueur d'envie qui brûlait dans les yeux smaragdins de son interlocuteur suffit à garder Roxas silencieux. Le petit dieu blond n'avait jamais été très fan de feux de forêt, et il sentait son instinct de survie s'agiter nerveusement face aux tendances pyromanes de son ravisseur.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » maugréa une voix nasillarde, depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

« Picsou, tu es sensé _ouvrir le porte_ dès qu'on y tape, pas demander le droit de passage. » fit remarquer d'un ton las le seigneur des Enfers, visiblement blasé.

La voix derrière la porte émit plusieurs malédictions -toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres, remarqua Roxas, légèrement admiratif-, et la porte finit par coulisser avec grand fracas en direction du plafond, révélant le plus étrange des vieux... _canards _que le garçon blond n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

Le dieu du printemps cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, et finit par secouer la tête en détournant le regard vers son oncle. Ce dernier, sans mot, se contenta de suivre l'étrange animal, vêtu d'un chiton bleu vif et de sandales rouges, qui clopinait dans la pièce en s'aidant d'une cane en bois de chêne vernis, remontant ses petites binocles rondes sur son bec d'une aile fripée. Le petite dieu n'aurait pas dû être si choqué de voir un animal parlant l'humain: son père s'était transformé en de nombreux animaux afin de charmer des mortels (C'était d''ailleurs d'un manque de goût terrible, et Roxas avait toujours très honte lorsque Sora et Riku lui rappelaient ces aventures), et il conservait toujours sa faculté à parler, comble du ridicule.

Axel lui lança un regard narquois, s'approchant d'une grande ouverture au fond de la salle.

« Picsou est vraiment l'inventeur des glaces à l'eau de mer, tu sais ? » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son neveu, lorsque ce dernier le rejoint, s'amusant de son air profondément choqué.

« Un _canard _a inventé les glaces à l'eau de m-Non, attends... C'est une invention _magique_?

- De plus en plus perspicace, mon jeune padawan. »

Face au regard vide de son neveu, Axel levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé, se promettant de conserver ses références obscures (et futuristes) pour d'autres initiés.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que les glaces étaient une invention humaine ?

- C'est ce que Riku m'avait dit...

- Parce que Riku est _le plus fiable_ et _le plus honnête_ de tous les dieux du panthéon grec, bien entendu. »

Roxas garda la silence, boudeur.

« Les glaces sont un anachronisme total. Comment crois-tu qu'elles puissent être fabriquées dans des pays au climat pareil ? Les grecs n'ont aucun moyen de glacer leur eau à ce point, leur pays bien trop chaud. Et je ne te parle même pas de la Sicile! Seuls les dieux, sangs-mêlés et créatures magiques y ont accès. Comme Picsou est d'origine japonaise, on en exporte aussi à son ancien panthéon, mais autrement, elles ne quittent pas le plan d'existence divine.

- Alors le surplus de glaces dont tu parlais, à qui est-ce que vous le distribuez?

- Aux veinards des Champs Elysées. Et laisse moi te dire qu'ils ne se font pas prier! Ce sont les seuls qui ont la permission de manger aux Enfers. »

Le regard goguenard que lui envoya Axel fit tiquer Roxas, qui lui envoya un coup de coude bien placé dans le ventre, écoutant avec satisfaction le dieu des Enfers pousser un grognement de douleur, le souffle coupé. Il ignora le « _Salope_ » étouffé que lui envoya son oncle, continuant son chemin le long du corridor tout suivant la lumière au bout du tunnel. C'était donc de là que venait l'expression, songea-t-il avec un vague intérêt tout pensant aux blagues vaseuses qu'aurait faites Hayner sur le sujet. Il essaierait de faire passer le message auprès de ses amis mortels, se dit-il en sortant du couloir de pierre, levant une main devant ses yeux afin de se les protéger des rayons du soleil artificiel. Lorsque sa vue lui revint enfin, ce fut pour sentir sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc.

_Courrez vers la lumière. Ne vous arrêtez pas, ne regardez pas en arrière: sprintez vers elle comme si tous les chiens de l'Enfer étaient à vos trousses. _Voilà ce qu'il dirait à ses amis, décida-t-il en se stoppant brusquement, observant avec émerveillement le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Axel sourire dans son dos, captivé par la vision onirique qui s'offrait à lui. De grandes vallées florissantes, où grandissaient forêts claires et champs fertiles, formaient un véritable petit puits naturel autour d'un petit lac aux eaux cristallines, loin vers l'Est. Des clairières entières de plantes rares poussaient de façon éparse de part et d'autre d'un petit chemin de terre battue, serpentant doucement entre deux collines douces un peu plus au Nord. Au loin, vers l'Ouest la mer se profilait, scintillant comme un désert d'or et de pierres précieuses sous un soleil couchant nimbé de lueurs chaudes, véritable palette de teintes rouges, roses et orangées. Elle semblait d'un calme olympien (Bien que cette expression ne soit pas si pertinente, au final, au vu des disputes qu'ils se tapaient là-haut), tout simplement parfaite pour la navigation, et Roxas pu apercevoir quelques voiliers voguer doucement entre les nombreuses îles d'un archipel lointain.

« Alors? » lui demanda Axel avec une certaine satisfaction, posant une main chaude et calleuse sur une de ses épaules à moitié nues. « Pas trop déçu? »

Avec un petit rougissement discret, plus dû à sa gêne d'être resté ainsi figé qu'à une quelconque attirance (Qui n'existait certainement pas, de toute manière), Roxas dégagea son épaule de la poigne du dieu des Enfers, les sourcils froncés en une expression méfiante.

« Dépêchons-nous. » grogna-t-il sans un regard pour son compagnon de voyage, persuadé que l'expression de ce dernier ne ferait qu'attiser un peu plus son irritation grandissante.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction du petit bois qui se dessinait au bas de la colline, et ignora le « Bonne chance » nasillard que leur lança Picsou depuis le tunnel. Axel, bien loin d'être refroidi par l'attitude de son captif, se mit à siffloter le même air agaçant que celui qu'il avait chantonné à leur arrivée aux Enfers. Le dieu blond, bien que toujours contrarié par les piques incessantes de son ravisseur, ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un regard curieux.

« C'est la berceuse de Riku, non? » demanda-t-il pensivement, laissant le dieu vêtu de noir marcher à ses côtés.

Ce dernier ralentit légèrement, ses longues jambes lui permettant sans peine de se maintenir au même niveau que le dieu du printemps, qui marchait d'un pas vif et nerveux. L'homme aux yeux verts hocha la tête pensivement, son regard glissant sur les bois alentours sans pour autant que sa marche ne perde de sa prestance (Roxas devait bien avouer que le seigneur des Enfers possédait une certaine élégance, caractéristique des Six Grands. On sentait à travers son regard et ses gestes précis qu'il avait vécu une longue et rude existence, dont il avait tiré une grande expérience.).

« C'est à cause de moi que Riku s'est retrouvé obligé d'inventer cette horrible musique, tu sais? »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du dieu vêtu de noir et Roxas haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu lui avais demandé de composer cette horreur?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je connais Riku depuis bien assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il est plus nul en musique que Larxene en tricot!

- … Laisse moi deviner, alors: ça a un rapport avec Sora. »

Le ton de Roxas était ennuyé, mais Axel n'en fit pas cas.

« _Bingo_! On dirait bien qu'il y a pas mal de rouages bien huilés finalement, dans cette petite tête blonde.

- Tu me touche et je te fais souffrir, je te le promets. »

L'homme en noir ramena sa main contre son flanc, docile. _Ok,_ _pas touche aux cheveux, c'est bon,_ _**c'est retenu**_.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Est-ce que c'est avec toi que Sora a perdu son inno- » hésita Roxas, les sourcils froncés, avant que le rire franc et soudain du dieu des Enfers l'interrompisse brusquement.

« _Sora et moi?_ Vraiment? » s'étrangla l'homme aux cheveux rouges en riant à gorge déployée tout en lui adressant un regard mi-incrédule mi-amusé.

Roxas se sentit légèrement rougir et détourna la tête pour s'appliquer à tuer des yeux un des pins du sous-bois.

« Alors là... C'est bien la première fois qu'on me sort un truc pareil. C'est pas du tout le cas, Sora n'est qu'un... _très vieil_ ami_,_ tout au plus. » répondit Axel en étouffant quelques ricanements intermittents. « Si tu dois féliciter quelqu'un pour avoir décoincé le gamin, c'est bien notre petite Kairi. »

Roxas adressa un regard incrédule à son oncle. _Kairi?_

« Mais... Sora et Riku sont bien- » Il s'interrompit de nouveau, mal à l'aise, avec un geste vague de la main, et sentit son visage s'enflammer sous l'embarras.

« Ouais. C'est bien grâce à cette petite musique, d'ailleurs, qu'ils ont finis collés l'un à l'autre, à se lécher la poire à chaque occasion.

- Comment ça ?

- En fait, Riku avait volé une partie de notre réserve d'hiver... Pas mal de viande et de céréales, il me semble. Et devine pourquoi ?

- Cleptomane?

- Hum. C'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de ça. Mais disons plutôt que ce _petit problème_ n'est encore que la pointe de l'iceberg. Tu n'es pas au courant de cette mauvaise habitude qu'ont pris ces deux-là au cours de ces derniers siècles ? Réfléchis bien.

- … Ne me pas dis que...

- Si, c'est _exactement_ ce que tu crois. Sora avait fait le pari avec Riku qu'il ne serait pas capable de déclencher une révolte aux Enfers en moins d'une journée. Pour une réussite, c'était une réussite, ça c'est sûr...

- Cet _idiot_...

- Enfin, je te rassure de suite, je suis peut-être un peu feignant sur les bords, mais je suis loin d'être un incapable: j'ai quand même réussi à coincer Riku le lendemain de sa petite plaisanterie.

- Mais- et le rapport avec cette musique?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras bien assez tôt... J'ai immédiatement exigé de Riku qu'il rende tout ce qu'il avait volé, mais tu connais Sora: donne lui accès à une réserve, et ne t'étonne pas si une famine se déclenche dans les trois prochaines heures.

- Rien à redire à ça.

- Bref, Riku n'avait pas trop le choix, à ce moment-là: les moissons de Larxene étaient inaccessibles. Après avoir appris ce qui s'était passé aux Enfers, elle a immédiatement demandé à Xiggy de monter la garde, parano comme elle est. Et je peux te dire que celui-là, pour de l'or, irait te découper Marluxia en rondelles et te le servir au petit déjeuner sans un seul scrupule.

- … Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

- Petite nature... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que la seule solution -à la portée de Riku, en tout cas- était d'aller voler le troupeau de moutons de Sephiroth, qu'il surveillait toujours comme une charogne guetterait un cadavre. C'est vraiment une chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie, je plains ces pauvres bêtes.

- Mieux vaut eux que moi.

- … C'est avec ce type de principes qu'on finit au Tartare, gamin... Pour en revenir à l'histoire -_encore une fois_- mon petit voleur est revenu en courant me demander de l'aide, tout paniqué, un troupeau de moutons entier parqué dans mon tunnel de l'Achéron. Je donnerai _tout_ pour revoir encore au moins une fois la tête qu'il faisait à ce moment-là...

- Accélère, on est presque sortis du bois, je te signale.

- Calmos, gamin, on a tout le temps du monde. Donc Riku, totalement paniqué, m'a demandé de trouver une solution, m'accusant d'être la source de tous ses maux, l'origine de la famine dans le monde, et bla, et bla, _et bla_. Il m'énervait tellement que je lui ai dit d'oublier cette histoire de moutons, de rapporter le troupeau à Sephiroth en lui faisant croire qu'il l'avait trouvé en train de pâturer quelque part sur le Mont Olympe, ou un truc dans le genre. Bien entendu, il était convaincu qu'Apollon ne le croirait jamais.

- Riku est peut-être un peu agaçant sur les bords (« Seulement _un peu_? »), mais il n'est pas totalement stupide, tu sais? Même Yuffie n'aurait jamais gobé une excuse pareille.

- Peut-être bien, mais en tout cas, j'ai eu le malheur de lui sortir d'aller écrire un mot d'excuse pour Sephiroth. Riku pensait qu'un simple mot d'excuse ne suffirait pas à calmer le gus (« Il avait raison » « Ça suffit, oui? »), alors je lui ai répondu d'aller lui chanter la sérénade, puisqu'il semblait le connaître _si bien_.

- C'est la chose la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendue...

- Hé! J'ai jamais dit que c'était très glorieux comme histoire ! Enfin, _bref_. Le tout est que Riku s'est retrouvé à jouer ce petit air face à Sephiroth, avec son petit instrument venu du futur, la lyre, en suant des seaux. Le plus bizarre, c'est qu'Apollon a bien aimé: je crois que c'est le fait que les chœurs de cupidons chantaient son nom en accompagnement. Morbide, à mon avis.

- Oh, d'accord, cette horreur vient du futur, alors... Je n'avais jamais compris d'où il sortait ce type de musique.

- Je crois que les humains appellent ça de l'orchestre symphonique. Il paraît qu'il te l'ont ressorti pour un jeu vidéo nommé ''Dernière fantaisie'', ou un truc du genre. ''L'Ange à une aile'', qu'ils l'auraient appelée.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Pas du tout. Je le tiens de Naminé elle-même! Enfin, pour reprendre l'histoire, _encore une fois_. »

Axel lui adressa un regard sombre, que Roxas ignora royalement, donnant un coup de pied dans une pauvre pierre qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

« Au départ, la lyre devait être le cadeau d'anniversaire de Sora. Du coup, il s'est retrouvé avec un meilleur ami vexé, une dette de vie envers moi, un troupeau de moutons à rembourser -je crois que certains s'étaient fait croquer par les cyclopes de Lexaeus pendant qu'il était occupé à pleurnicher-, et une réputation d'artiste terrible sur les bras. Bonjour le cadeau...

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Sora.

- T'as aucune patience.

- Et toi, tu radote comme un vieux sénile. Ce que tu es, à bien y réfléchir.

- Un vieux sénile qui peut te virer au fin fond du Tartare aux côtés de ton Papy Xemnas si tu te tiens pas à carreau. »

Roxas décida sagement de garder sa bouche close pour la bonne cause.

« Comme je disais, Sora faisait la tronche à Riku depuis presque une semaine et du coup, des disputes terribles poussaient comme des champignons tout autour du globe, même (surtout, en fait) chez les couples les plus soudés... On en avait presque oublié de quoi Sora était le dieu, hein?

- Pas moi.

- Ouais, toi, monsieur ''Pâquerette Vierge''. Faudra que j'aille voir à quoi ressemble le club des petits puceaux, quand je passerais faire un tour chez Marluxia pour les négociations, histoire de rigoler un peu.

- Pourquoi, tu serais intéressé par une inscription?

- Ah ! Comme si. Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que ton _très cher _père en avait plus qu'assez des crises de nerfs des mortels de la terre du milieu, et que du coup, une petite intervention eu lieu. _Toute petite_, hein, l'intervention. Pas ma faute du tout.

- … Oh, _pitié_. Ne me dis pas que-

- Et si ! Il m'a demandé à _moi_ de me tremper jusqu'au cou dans ce bordel. J'ai du capturer Sora et l'enfermer chez sa copine Kairi pendant plusieurs heures afin de faire sortir Riku de sa tanière. Le pauvre, il avait tellement honte de la musique de suicidaire qu'il avait inventée qu'il osait plus sortir... Inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas ravi d'apprendre que son meilleur ami était coincé dans la même pièce que le petit lot qu'il s'était sauté le siècle d'avant...

- Tu es ignoble.

- Mais _merci du compliment! _En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que Sora a mal interprété l'entrée fracassante de Riku dans mon domaine... Le pauvre gosse croyait que son ami venait le sauver: ce qu'il faut pas entendre. Toujours est-il que sa naïveté les a rabibochés, et que la jalousie de ce crétin de voleur a suffit à rendre la salle de travail de nos trois petites Moires totalement inaccessible pendant au moins dix-huit heures. Et je te raconte pas l'état de la pièce, après.

- … Je retire ce que j'ai dit: ça n'est pas toi qui est ignoble, c'est cette histoire qui est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

- _Si tu le dis_. Toujours est-il qu'au bout de trois siècles de vie commune, ils en sont à leur premier petit monstre: Néo Hermaphrodite. Impossible de savoir si l'erreur de la nature est mâle ou femelle (Normal, il ressemble à Riku), mais en tout cas, je suis heureux de ne jamais avoir eu le malheur de rencontrer leur progéniture infernale.

- Néo est très gentil.

- Hum. Laisse moi deviner: c'est le seul dieu de ton âge qui ne t'as pas sorti de blague vaseuse sur ton nom, ou de phrases de drague toutes faites totalement pathétiques ?

- La ferme.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ouais.

- Axel ! T'en as mis du temps à arriver! » les interrompit une voix grave et rocailleuse en provenance du chemin de terre.

Un homme d'âge mûr s'avançait vers eux d'un bon pas, une cigarette coincée entre les dents, une veste en cuir jetée sur le dos et de grosses lunettes d'aviateur plantées au beau milieu d'une courte tignasse couleur paille. C'était un véritable anachronisme ambulant qui laissa Roxas pantois, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Marluxia laisse tes sous-fifres avoir des anachronismes? » chuchota-t-il frénétiquement en se tournant vers d'Axel, les sourcils froncés en une expression choquée. « C'est un privilège réservé aux dieux, normalement! »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges roula des yeux.

« L'Enfer est un domaine à part, gamin. » l'informa-t-il d'un ton rude. « C'était le deal, après tout: une éternité de boulot pour une totale indépendance. J'impose _mes_ règles, ici. »

Roxas pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répliquer vertement, les yeux étrécis par l'irritation.

« Cid, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste? » demanda Axel à son employé, ignorant le regard meurtrier dont il était la cible. « Le lien mental m'a juste dit qu'il y avait du grabuge dans un des bâtiments de la côte est, mais on a été coupés avant que je puisse savoir ce qu'il se passait »

L'homme blond passa une main sur son menton couvert d'une barbe de plusieurs jours.

« Ben, c'est encore Iago qui fait son caprice dans le bungalow numéro cinq, comme d'habitude! Il refuse de partager l'éternité avec Aladdin et Jasmine. Ils sont trop niais, d'après lui.

- Quoi, _encore_? » grogna Axel, ses yeux verts réduits à deux fentes menaçantes.

Le dénommé Cid eut une grimace d'excuse, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son veston de cuir. Il adressa un regard surpris à Roxas, semblant l'apercevoir pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, et mâchouilla quelques secondes le filtre de sa cigarette, pensif.

« C'est qui, le morveux? » lança-t-il en direction de son seigneur, un sourcil interrogateur levé. « Une nouvelle recrue?

- Un nouveau paquet d'ennuis, ouais. » répliqua Axel avec un reniflement moqueur, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du gamin. « C'est ma nièce, Roxanne.

- Neveu. _Roxas_. » reprit le garçon blond, la mâchoire serrée. « Dieu du printemps et de l'innocence, maître de la keyblade et accessoirement celui qui t'aurait étalé au sol en trois secondes si tu n'étais pas allé pleurer dans les jupes de Naminé pour qu'elle t'aide. »

Axel se retourna brusquement vers Roxas, une lueur dangereuse brillant au fond de ses yeux smaragdins.

« Je pourrais te botter les fesses sans même avoir à sortir d'armes, morveux. » siffla-t-il en se dressant de toute sa hauteur face à son neveu, dans une tentative d'intimidation.

Ce dernier, bien malgré les deux bonnes têtes de plus de son oncle, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en une pose de défi tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, la mine orageuse.

« Quand tu veux. » répondit-il en détachant chaque syllabe, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

Des ombres étranges vinrent jouer dans les cheveux du dieu des Enfers, à la manière de flammes, non sans rappeler à Roxas sa rencontre avec l'homme, qui lui semblait remonter à des années à présent. L'adolescent blond observa avec une certaine fascination le rouge vif de la chevelure perdre peu à peu de sa chaleur, virant doucement à l'améthyste puis au bleu charron sans que le dieu ne semble s'en rendre compte. Cependant, le phénomène fut brusquement coupé court lorsque Cid vint poser un main sur leurs épaules, les séparant lentement tout en arborant un air profondément ennuyé.

« Iago. » grogna-t-il simplement à l'attention d'Axel avant de tourner les talons, suivant le chemin de terre en direction de la plage.

Avec un dernier regard irrité en direction du dieu du printemps, le seigneur des Enfers emboita le pas à son subordonné, laissant un adolescent aux sourcils froncés derrière lui. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur rouge d'aniline habituel. Une simple illusion...?

Le reste du trajet fut relativement tranquille, les chants des oiseaux et cris joyeux des enfants venant troubler le silence tendu qui semblait s'être installé sur la petite troupe. Roxas avançait d'un pas rapide et nerveux, toujours agacé par le comportement exécrable de son ravisseur, et manqua de trébucher plus d'une fois sur l'un des petits lapins qui courraient d'un bout à l'autre de la vallée, suivis de brises légères emplies de fragrances printanières ainsi que par des nymphes aux robes fleuries. Ces dernières évitaient largement les trois hommes, mises à mal par les regards meurtriers que leur lançait par intermittence le dieu du printemps.

La plage se profila bien vite à l'horizon, petit paradis tropical de sable blanc et fin, de palmiers colorés et de cris joyeux. Le soleil couchant proférait à l'endroit un certain charme romantique, baignant de ses lueurs chaudes les eaux de la côte, qui refluaient doucement en emportant avec elle les quelques châteaux de sable maladroits, semblant laver la plage de toute trace humaine, pour la laisser pure et propre. Quelques couples énamourés se promenaient d'un pas lent le long de la jetée, main dans la main, observant avec bienveillance quelques enfants courir après des ballons de cuir tendu. La vue paisible apporta un peu de baume au cœur de Roxas, qui sentit un peu de la tension dans ses épaules s'évaporer comme neige au soleil. Il était peut-être condamné à rester sous terre un certain temps, mais il passerait tout de même ses jours dans un endroit aussi -voire même plus- paisible que la métairie de sa mère sur terre, c'était un bon point.

Cid les entraina vers une des nombreuses et somptueuses cabanes sur pilotis qui bordaient la plage, aux côtés de la rangée de palmiers bien taillée. Elle était de taille respectable, s'étendant sur deux étages, et il ne faisait aucun doute que la vie devait être douce en son sein, au vu des grandes baies vitrées ornées de rideaux carmins qui laissaient voir de magnifiques meubles sculptés, de grands tapis aux motifs orientaux et aux couleurs vives, et une superbe couche à dossier drapée de soies blanches et dorées.

« C'est là. Je vous laisse vous occuper de son cas, je vais chercher Aladdin pour le prévenir de votre arrivée. »

Et avec un salut à deux doigts, l'homme à la cigarette s'éloigna en direction du port qu'on apercevait plus loin dans la crique, d'un pas lent et lourd.

« C'est parti... » soupira Axel en ouvrant la porte d'entrée sans même prendre le temps d'y frapper, laissant un Roxas hésitant sur le pas de la porte. « Iago ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fichu, stupide oiseau ? »

_Oiseau? _Songea Roxas, quelque peu incrédule, avant de se résigner à l'image mentale que son esprit invoquait. Il avait déjà vu bien assez d'étrangetés dans sa vie pour se résoudre à accepter que les animaux pouvaient effectivement parler en Enfer...

Quelque peu ragaillardi d'avoir la possibilité d'explorer une si belle maison, Roxas eut tôt fait d'oublier les animaux parlants, suivant son hôte dans la maison de bois tout en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Une odeur alléchante de pâtisseries exotiques et de jasmin fleuri vint caresser ses narines, et ce fut avec grand plaisir qu'il s'enfonça dans la maison, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par les grands tapis duveteux disséminés sur tout le plancher de bois. Il entendit vaguement la voix d'Axel à l'étage supérieur, intimant au fauteur de troubles de sortir de sa cachette, mais n'en fit pas cas, pénétrant dans la cuisine avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité (il n'avait pas pour habitude de pénétrer ainsi chez les gens) qu'un gargouillement de son ventre eu tôt fait d'écraser.

Un four de pierre, dans un coin, était ouvert sur une couche de braises encore chaudes, brillant faiblement dans la gueule sombre du fournil. A l'autre coin de la cuisine se trouvait un grand cabinet à provisions en pierre, orné de mosaïques turquoises et grenadines délicatement ouvragés en une spirale, seule décoration de la pièce. Une petite table de pierre, visiblement faite pour deux, avait été placée au centre de la table, entourée de quelques chaises en osier soigneusement tressées.

Ce qui intéressait Roxas, cependant, se trouvait sur le plan de travail en bois verni encastré dans la roche aux côtés du four: une plaque de fer poli, couverte de pâtisseries délicates de toutes formes et couleurs dont il ne connaissait absolument pas le nom. Une odeur terriblement alléchante s'en dégageait, et il s'approcha de la tentation culinaire avec prudence, sa gourmandise lui intimant d'en goûter une pour le bien de tout ce qui était sucré.

_Une seule ne peut pas faire de mal ! Ils ne s'en apercevront même pas,_ lui chuchota une voix désincarnée au creux de son oreille, lui faisant agripper les bords du comptoir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air coupable.

_Idiot! Axel le verra, lui! Et s'il te surprenait en train de te goinfrer? Je te signale que c'est ta fichu gourmandise qui t'as coincé ici, en premier lieu! _Répliqua une voix nasillarde dans son esprit, étrangement semblable à celle du conseiller d'Axel, Vexen, remarqua-t-il en lorgnant un roulé de semoule fourré à la datte (ou était-ce de la figue ?).

_Bah, de toute façon, t'es déjà coincé là: c'est pas une gourmandise de plus qui va aggraver ta situation... _fit remarquer la voix désincarnée, sur un ton de finalité. Roxas attendit patiemment une nouvelle réplique de Vexen qui ne vint jamais, et finit par faire passer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, nerveux. Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit, et entendit faiblement Axel pester à l'autre bout de la maison, suivi par le bruit d'une pile de livres s'écrasant au sol, résonnant longuement dans les escaliers de bois.

_Il en aura pour un moment_, rajouta la voix désincarnée, avec un haussement de sourcils (imaginaire) très significatif. Avec un soupir de défaite, Roxas tendit la main vers le roulé encore chaud, salivant malgré lui à la pensée de la pâtisserie délicatement sucrée et épicée contre ses papilles. Il s'empara finalement de la gourmandise et s'apprêtait à la porter à sa bouche, transporté par l'odeur...

… quand un grand _'BANG !'_ résonna dans la pièce, en provenance des épais rideaux de fer qui venaient de les enfermer dans la cabane, les plongeant dans le noir complet. Roxas resta un instant dans cette position, pâtisserie en main, avant de hausser les épaules, le regard vide.

« Bon. » fit-il, d'une voix calme. « Au moins, je suis encore en vie. »

Et sur ces mots, il enfourna la pâtisserie dans sa bouche, savourant tranquillement le petit morceau de paradis tout en écoutant son oncle lancer des malédictions jusqu'à la vingtième génération à un Iago apparemment toujours introuvable.

Sa pâtisserie savourée, Roxas entreprit de partir à la recherche de son fléau personnel (A savoir, son oncle), se guidant au bruit. Plaqué au mur, il le rasait comme un aveugle, brandissant une main devant lui afin d'éviter tout obstacle malencontreux. L'obscurité, la chaleur et la satiété lui donnaient sommeil, et il sentait ses paupières se faire lourdes, mais luttait vaillamment contre Morphée, se motivant en se convainquant qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'ils soient en danger (Même si la partie la plus rationnelle de son esprit lui faisait remarquer qu'ils étaient enfermés seuls dans l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde, et que la probabilité de danger était certainement égale à zéro. )

Plus d'une fois (Une bonne douzaine de fois, en gros), il faillit se prendre les pieds dans les nombreuses carpettes de la maisonnée, et à chaque fois, il se rattrapait à grand mal aux meubles environnants, maudissant tous les dieux dans sa barbe, le cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il espérait n'avoir rien cassé d'important dans son sillage (Et il priait pour que le cratère en calice attique qu'il avait renversé plus tôt eu été vide. Ou le tapis était foutu.).

A bout d'un certain temps, excédé par sa progression à pas de fourmi dans le noir le plus total, il se décida à ravaler sa fierté mal placée, la sentant un peu coincer dans sa gorge avant de finalement glisser le long de son œsophage comme un médicament amer.

« Axel ? » demanda-t-il prudemment, en s'accrochant à ce qui était certainement la rambarde en bois de l'escalier, ses yeux cherchant un point quelconque auquel se raccrocher sans pour autant en trouver: l'obscurité était totale.

Quand seul le silence lui répondit, il finit par poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à la pièce qui lui avait paru être un salon, plus tôt (Ou tout du moins, il espérait que c'était bien cette pièce.). Le petit dieu se décida finalement à quitter son mur pour tâtonner le vide devant ses genoux, le dos courbé, à la recherche de la couche qu'il avait aperçue au travers des grandes baies vitrées. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque le bout de ses doigts frôlèrent le drap de soie noire, et allait s'installer prudemment sur le bord lorsqu'une main chaude lui agrippa le bras. Avec un cri de surprise, il tomba face la première sur la couche, constatant avec horreur que le riche tissu qu'il avait frôlé quelques secondes plus tôt recouvrait ce qui ressemblait étrangement à des membres humains. La main sur son bras glissa jusqu'à son biceps, comme pour le relever, et il se redressa sur ses quatre pattes, fébrile, cherchant nerveusement à s'éloigner de l'inconnu.

« Roxas? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? » lui demanda finalement, incrédule, la voix grave et basse d'Axel tandis que la douce lueur d'une flamme éclairait leurs environs.

Le dieu blond se figea, une main sur la cuisse de son oncle, l'autre tenant fermement le poignet de ce dernier pour l'éloigner. Une de ses jambes était repliée sur le bord de la couche, l'autre traînant sur le sol, et il se rendit compte avec horreur que son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de l'estomac du dieu des Enfers (Sa conscience hurla de terreur comme la jeune vierge qu'elle était lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'endroit où son visage s'était trouvé, quelques secondes pus tôt). Totalement mortifié -et un peu humilié s'il était totalement honnête-, il se redressa sur ses deux jambes, fixant d'un air vide son oncle échevelé tout en tentant d'arrêter de rougir comme une jeune fille en fleur. Une flamme vive vacillait au bout de l'index droit du dieu des souterrains, seule source de lumière de la pièce.

« Q-qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » bégaya légèremnt le garçon blond en tentant de lisser les plis de son chiton opalin, le visage rouge.

Axel se redressa également en position assise, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur en direction de Roxas.

« A ton avis? Quand le système de sécurité s'est enclenché, je suis descendu. » répondit-il en s'appuyant d'un coude sur son genou, sa stature efflanqué courbée légèrement afin d'être au même niveau que les yeux de Roxas. « Je suis venu voir ce qui se passait avec les barrières automatiques, et j'ai senti de la présence. »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

« Je t'ai attrapé, pour attirer ton attention, et tu t'es jeté sur moi. »

Le sourire moqueur d'Axel suffit à faire exploser Roxas, qui sentit toute son irritation précédente revenir au galop, accompagnée cette fois-ci également d'une montée de sang spectaculaire au niveau de ses joues, lui donnant l'air d'un des gros crabes méditerranéen des plages de Sicile.

_BAM !_

Dans un cri de douleur, la flamme s'éteignit, et la lumière avec elle. A présent de nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, le silence seulement brisé par le sifflement de douleur d'Axel, Roxas se rendit soudainement compte de son geste.

Il venait de foutre un pain dans le nez à son oncle. Le dieu des Enfers. Celui qui pouvait le précipiter dans le Tartare d'un simple claquement de doigts.

_Merde._

« J-je suis désolé! » s'excusa Roxas, choqué, en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges lui adressa un simple grognement, que le garçon ne su interpréter comme une invitation à aller se faire foutre ou comme une acceptation de ses plus plates excuses.

Avec un soupir résigné, Roxas se rapprocha de son oncle, frottant les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans une geste nerveux.

« Allume la lumière. » lui intima-t-il d'une voix ferme.

« On m'agresse et on me donne des ordres, en plus? » répliqua le dieu des Enfers d'une voix nasillarde, clairement moqueur. Roxas roula des yeux, irrité: s'il avait encore la force de faire des plaisanteries, il ne devait pas être en si mauvais état que ça.

« Tu. Allumes. La lumière. » répéta lentement Roxas, la voix réduite à un grognement animal.

« Ok ! _Ok!_ Pas la peine de mordre! » s'exclama Axel en faisant apparaître une petite flamme orangée au bout d'un de ses index.

Il tenait fermement son nez d'une main, ses yeux félins réduits par la douleur mais brillant toujours de ce même éclat perpétuellement joueur qui rappelait à Roxas le regard d'un prédateur en train de guetter sa proie. D'un œil critique, le dieu du printemps jaugea la légère pâleur du teint de son vis-à-vis (Même si il se doutait bien qu'elle était plus due à son éternel séjour aux Enfers qu'à une quelconque perte de sang. )

Doucement, le dieu blond attrapa la main de son oncle plaquée sur son visage, s'attirant un regard étonné de la part de ce dernier.

« Laisse toi faire. »lui ordonna-t-il avec un regard sombre qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Et pour une fois, à la grande surprise du garçon, Axel obtempéra baissant lentement sa main sur ses genoux afin de le laisser observer à sa guise l'étendue des dégâts. Maladroitement, quelque peu gêné par la situation -qui était après tout de son fait-, Roxas se pencha en avant, observant attentivement son œuvre. La peau était certes rougie et légèrement enflée, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, et il semblait évident que le nez n'avait pas été cassé. Rien qu'un Dieu ne puisse guérir en quelques minutes, décida Roxa en se redressant, refusant de croiser le regard de son oncle alors qui se raclait la gorge d'un air gêné.

« Quand l'hématome sortira, il faudra juste quelques secondes pour que ça soit guérit. » informa-t-il son oncle en observant les motifs exotiques de la carpette à ses pieds.

_Oh, mais quel magnifique travail!_ Pensa-t-il avec un entrain forcé, cherchant à détourner ses pensées. Les fils étaient si colorés, avec leurs dégradés de rouges et de verts... tout comme l'idiot a qui il venait de _donner un pain_.

Avec un grimace d'embarras, Roxas se décida à redresser la tête lorsque l'homme se permis un petit rire sous cape.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » marmonna le dieu blond en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, se doutant bien que son oncle venait de lire ses pensées.

« Oh, trois fois rien. » ricana Axel en déplaçant légèrement la main au bout de laquelle vacillait leur seule source de lumière vers son abdomen.

Avec un roulement d'yeux exaspéré, Roxas s'adossa finalement au mur derrière la couche à dossier, satisfait de la distance instaurée entre lui et son bourreau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, exactement? » se risqua-t-il finalement à demander tandis que son oncle se massait l'arrête du nez.

« Un blackout magique. » répondit aussitôt l'homme aux yeux verts en fixant du regard la flamme orangée au bout de son doigt.

« Un black-out ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement?

- C'est lorsque tout un secteur des souterrains voit ses sources magiques totalement bloquées. Ça peut être à cause d'un trop plein de magie. Ça peut aussi être déclenché manuellement, en détruisant la source de magie principale, au niveau moins deux. »

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma au fond des yeux smaragdins du dieu des Enfers.

« Ou alors, lorsque le système de sécurité des Champs Elysées est déclenché par une présence magique étrangère. Alors, Roxas, à quoi as-tu touché, cette fois-ci ? »

Le dieu du printemps se sentit de nouveau rougir, et maudit intérieurement tous les plans de l'Enfer pour le mettre dans des situations impliquant autant d'humiliations.

« Rien. » mentit-il vertement, les bras croisés sur son torse tout en observant attentivement une des nombreuses tapisseries accrochées au mur, qui lui rappelaient le bureau de son ravisseur.

« Ouh, le menteur. » chantonna Axel avec un grand sourire carnassier avant de lui faire signe d'une main de s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Viens là.

- Pourquoi ? » répondit Roxas, méfiant.

« Allumer la pièce comme ça me bouffe toute ma magie interne, comme je ne peux pas utiliser celle du plan -comme y'en a plus, de toute façon. Viens t'asseoir là que je puisse garder un œil sur toi. De toute façon, doué comme tu es, si tu restes debout dans le noir, tu risques de casser encore quelque chose. »

Le regard abasourdi de son neveu lui tira un petit ricanement.

« Ouais, je t'ai entendu depuis l'étage. »

A contre cœur, le visage brûlant de honte et les sourcils froncés, le dieu du printemps vint s'installer au bord de la couche, le plus loin possible de son ravisseur, lui tournant le dos afin de lui faire connaître sa bonne humeur. Roulant des yeux, Axel attrapa le dos du chiton de son neveu, le tirant à ses côtés tout en ignorant ses cris de protestation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? » s'écria Roxas en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, se figeant lorsque le dieu des Enfers entreprit de passer le pouce de sa main libre sur la commissure de ses lèvres, doucement.

Il observa avec de grands yeux outrés l'homme porter son doigt à sa bouche, les yeux plissés en une expression pensive.

« Un roulé au miel ? » fit-il finalement en haussant un sourcil interrogateur légèrement moqueur, se léchant les lèvres. « Un peu gourmand sur les bords, hein?

- Oh, la ferme... » grogna Roxas en le repoussant, le visage brûlant de honte et les yeux fuyants.

« Iago a dû lier la magie de sécurité aux pâtisseries. » murmura Axel en se frottant le menton d'un air pensif. « Je suis presque certain qu'il a dû aussi lancer un sort d'hypnose dessus. Tu attires vraiment la magie, tu sais ?

- _Plus important_: pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait une chose pareille?

- Il devait savoir qu'on m'enverrait ici pour le calmer... Quand la sécurité d'une des maisons se déclenche, c'est tout le secteur des Champs Elysées qui est mis sous quarantaine. Il a dû se dire qu'en m'enfermant ici, il aurait un moyen de pression pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. » répondit Axel en soupirant, la flamme dans sa main vacillant dangereusement. « Ça ne marchera jamais, de toute façon. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre de décision quant à la redistribution des âmes sans mon accord. Ils devront d'abord rétablir la magie de ce secteur et nous sortir de là. Et crois-moi: quand on sortira de là, je lui foutrais non seulement la correction de sa vie, mais je l'obligerai à rester avec Aladdin et Jasmine pour le reste de l'éternité !

- Et combien de temps est-ce que ça devrait prendre ? » lui demanda Roxas en gardant un œil sur leur faible source de lumière.

« Cinq jours, je crois.

- _Cinq jours_? _Tu te fiches de moi?_

- Ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi de rester coincer ici, tu sais? Ça prend du temps de reconnecter tous les piliers magiques et de rétablir les sources: on va devoir faire avec.

- Superbe. » Et sans prévenir, la flamme s'éteint dans un souffle, les plongeant dans l'obscurité totale.

« … C'était quoi ça?

- Euh... J'ai plus de jus ?

- … Je vais dormir.

- Ici ?

- Ça n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, de toute façon. Cette journée était tellement pourrie -grâce à toi-, que je préfère encore aller me coucher et faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

- Hm. Je vois. »

Roxas roula des yeux en repérant une pointe d'amusement dans la voix d'Axel. Il se leva finalement en cherchant à retrouver son équilibre dans l'obscurité, se rattrapant à l'épaule de son ravisseur, et se dirigea dans une direction au hasard en espérant qu'elle soit la bonne.

« Crie bien fort si un gâteau géant vient te violer durant ton sommeil, Calamity Jane !

- _La ferme_, Axel ! »

_A suivre._

* * *

-

**Panthéon grec**

Chronos, seigneur des Titans/Similis, père des Six Grands: _Chronos_/**Xemnas**

Première génération des Dieux Olympiens/Les Six Grands:

- _Hestia_, déesse du foyer : **Saïx**

- _Déméter_, déesse des moissons : **Larxène**

- _Héra_, déesse du mariage : **Tifa**

- _Poséidon_, dieu de la mer : **Demyx**

- _Hadès_, dieu des Enfers et des morts : **Axel**

- _Zeus_, roi des dieux, maître du ciel et de la foudre : **Marluxia**

Seconde génération des Dieux Olympiens:

- _Athéna_, déesse de la guerre, de la sagesse et de la ruse : **Zexion**

- _Héphaïstos_, dieu de la forge, marié à Aphrodite: **Lexaeus**

- _Arès_, dieu de la Guerre : **Xigbar**

- _Hébé_, Déesse de la jeunesse et de la joie: **Yuffie**

- _Hermès_, dieu des voleurs, conducteur des âmes des morts et inventeur des poids et des mesures, messager des dieux : **Riku**

- les jumeaux, _Apollon_, Dieu de la médecine, de la beauté masculine et du jour ; et _Artémis_, Déesse de la chasse, des vierges, de la nuit : **Sephiroth et Cloud**

- _Dionysos_, dieu des jonctions, des opposés et des ambiguïtés (mort-vie, homme-femme, vin et ses excès): **Luxord**

- _Aphrodite_, déesse de la beauté et de l'amour: **Sora**

- _Pan_, dieu des bergers et de la nature sauvage : **Vivi**

- _Hermaphrodite_, symbole de l'ambivalence sexuelle : **Néo Riku**

- _Perséphone_, reine du royaume des Ombres, déesse du printemps et de l'innocence: **Roxas**

- _Iris_, messagère des dieux, déesse des arc-en-ciel : **Rikku**

Demi-Dieux/Héros:

- _Orphée_, fils de la muse Calliope: **Pence**

- _Héraclès_ ou _Hercule_ : **Seifer**

- _Persée_, vainqueur de Méduse : **Hayner**


	5. Partie III Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** **:** Kingdom Hearts, univers comme personnages, ne m'appartient nullement, je ne tire donc aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur**:

Presque un an de hiatus. Ça devrait être un record, je sais, mais c'est tristement très commun de ma part.

M'enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteurs de vos attentes, c'est un véritable monstre de 37 pages qui m'a fait suer sang et eau. Les fans d'AkuRoku devraient aimer.

Ah, au fait, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ou les phrases incompréhensibles, j'ai beau me relire, mon cerveau a fait une overdose de PMDGEE, et il refuse de corriger trois mots de plus. : l

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie III**

… _un peu de lumière, ça peut aider._

_- Chapitre 5 -_

_

* * *

_

« Comment ça 'Roxas est en Enfer' ? » répéta lentement Marluxia en déposant sa plume d'or sur son bureau en nuages taillés, son visage l'image même du calme... _olympien_.

« Euh... » hésita Sora quelques secondes, nerveux, un sourcil levé. « Roxanne est coincé au sous-sol? » tenta-t-il de nouveau, se rapprochant discrètement de Riku.

Son ami aux cheveux argentés se frappa le front du plat de la main, exaspéré, tandis que le seigneur des dieux leur adressait un regard vide.

« Axel a... _kidnappé mon fils _? »siffla dangereusement l'homme aux cheveux roses, le visage déformé par la rage. Sora eu un hoquet de surprise.

« Ton '_fils'_ ? » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés en une mimique incrédule . « C'est bien la première fois que-

- Non, Roxas a suivi Axel de son plein gré, ça n'était pas un enlèvement. » l'interrompit calmement Riku en réponse au seigneur du ciel, adressant un regard d'avertissement à son demi-frère.

« Je connais Axel. » répliqua sèchement Marluxia en foudroyant ses fils du regard. « C'est un perfide, un menteur et un criminel. Qui sait ce qu'il a pu raconter à Roxas pour qu'il le suive jusque dans son domaine. Il n'a _aucun_ scrupule, c'est un fait certain. »

Les deux amants se lancèrent un regard anxieux.

« … N'est-ce pas là ta rancune personnelle qui parle? » hésita Riku, une légère sueur froide coulant le long de son dos tandis qu'il tentait de conserver un visage de marbre.

Son père lui adressa un regard effrayant, empli de haine, de rage et d'indignation. Sora porta une main à son torse avec un petite grimace, sentant très nettement la pointe de douleur qui pulsait dans le cœur de son père immortel. Le sol sous leurs pieds trembla légèrement, le blanc neige des nuages taillés cédant bien assez tôt la place à un anthracite orageux, signe de tempête. Un grondement inquiétant se fit entendre dans le lointain, et ils sentirent une magie ancestral les traverser de part en part, se libérant en vagues écumantes de leur père, qui se dressa de toute sa hauteur face à son bureau.

D'un geste vif et brusque de la main, il fit apparaître un éclair crépitant qui alla s'abattre dans un grand fracas dans une des quatre petites fontaines de marbre qui trônaient aux coins de la grande salle de travail. Une lumière blanche les fit plisser un instant des yeux, et les deux frères serrèrent leurs doigts contre la paume de leurs mains, prêt à invoquer leurs armes stellaires à tout instant, si la situation l'exigeait. Zeus était _furieux_.

Le roi des dieux ignora cependant ses deux enfants, son regard brûlant posé sur la pierre intacte de la petite fontaine. La foudre s'était contentée de traverser les nuages taillés, éclaboussant simplement le miroir trônant au dessus de la petite source intérieure. De petites gouttes de nectar coulèrent lentement le long des feuilles gravées dans l'argent du cadre, et Sora retint un instant son souffle, ayant bien vite compris les intentions de son père. Doucement, certainement invoqué par une quelconque magie divine, un arc-en-ciel apparut dans le fin rayon de lumière qui illuminait la surface du miroir, les gouttes de liquide ayant décomposé sagement le petit rayon de lumière qui filtrait au travers d'une des meurtrières de la pièce.

« Rikku! » intima brusquement Marluxia en direction de l'illusion colorée, ses yeux d'un bleu azur tournant doucement au gris orageux. « Viens ici immédiatement. »

Lentement, à la manière de son arc-en-ciel, un visage se dessina dans le miroir, courbe par courbe, jusqu'à ce que le buste d'une frêle jeune fille ne les observe, non sans une certaine angoisse, depuis sa petite lucarne. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds tressés, noués en un chignon haut et drapés d'un foulard chamarré. Une multitude de perles et de plumes de toutes les couleurs humainement imaginables encadrait son visage poupin, illuminant son délicat teint de pêche.

« Père? » fit-elle, hésitante, quelque peu surprise par l'irritation de son seigneur. Son regard passa de Riku, à Sora, pour revenir à son invocateur, plus perdue que jamais. « Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement. » fit le seigneur des dieux en ignorant sa question, les yeux durs, tout en contournant son bureau, son chiton lunaire tourbillonnant élégamment autour de ses genoux « Et que tu répètes _mot pour mot_ mon message à Hadès, seigneur des Enfers. »

La jeune fille pâlit soudainement, ses yeux couleur de ciel s'écarquillant sous le choc tandis qu'elle portait une main à se bouche. Un éclair coupable brilla au fond de ses yeux, mais elle garda le silence, se contentant de hocher la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Et si ni Marluxia, trop perdu dans sa colère, ni Riku, inquiet au possible, ne remarquèrent la lueur dans le regard de la jeune fille, Sora, lui, ne fut pas dupe. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Et il comptait bien découvrir quoi...

* * *

Roxas espérait réellement ne jamais avoir à rencontrer Aladdin, de tout son séjour en Enfer.

Non... ça n'était pas tout à fait correct, s'il était honnête. La vérité vraie était qu'il ne l'espérait pas: il _priait_ de tout son cœur pour ne jamais avoir à le croiser. Et venant d'un dieu, ça n'était pas simple et banale remarque. Il ne supporterait tout simplement pas une nouvelle humiliation, son égo déjà en lambeaux criant à présent grâce depuis les tréfonds de son esprit.

Non sans une pointe d'irritation, il poussa prudemment le rideau épais faisant office de porte, enjambant les éclats de verre du cinquième pot qu'il avait malencontreusement renversé dans sa montée dans l'obscurité.

Avec un juron, manquant de trébucher sur le rebord protubérant d'un cabinet en bois, le dieu du printemps brandit de nouveau ses mains devant lui, sa patience s'amenuisant de secondes en secondes.

_Cette quarantaine commençait sérieusement à les lui briser_.

La seule chose maintenant ensemble les deux derniers morceaux de sa patience était la perspective de mettre la main sur ce Iago, la quarantaine terminée, et de pouvoir préparer un délicieux rôti de perroquet pour son hôte (Ce que Iago était, d'après Axel).

Avec un soupir de soulagement, le jeune dieu posa prudemment la pointe de ses doigts contre la matière souple et moelleuse d'un duvet de plume ; il avait _enfin_ trouvé la chambre, semblait-il.

Sans plus de tergiversations, le garçon s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit aux montants en métal, enfouissant son visage dans les oreillers délicats et inspirant profondément. Jasmin et miel, reconnurent ses papilles, sans effort, lui attirant une légère grimace de mépris. C'était un brin trop féminin à son goût, mais il supposait qu'il devrait s'en accommoder pour les jours qui suivraient...

Avec un grognement de douleur mal dissimulé, les muscles contractés par ses maltraitances précédentes, le garçon blond entreprit de rouler sur le dos, la pulpe de ses majeurs crépitant doucement des derniers résidus de sa pauvre source interne de magie, presque totalement épuisée par la pierre lunaire de ses menottes, l'invocation à répétition de keyblades et le black-out magique impromptu.

Les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée, il massa doucement la peau de ses doigts d'un pouce calleux. Ça n'avait certes pas été la première fois qu'il avait eu à souffrir d'épuisement magique, ses entrainements en compagnie de Xigbar n'ayant rien à envier à tous ses malheurs quotidiens. Marluxia seul savait combien il était dur de contrôler une grande source de magie tout en restreignant autant ses propres capacités... chose qu'il s'était acharnée à faire appliquer à la lettre depuis la révélation des keyblades de son fils.

Bien entendu, Roxas n'avait jamais eu la moindre preuve concrète de ses soupçons (Quoique le monde des dieux lui-même eut été abstrait au point où il était presque impossible d'espérer trouver quelconque logique dans leur univers...), mais il était loin d'être idiot, et avait vite compris pourquoi personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui apprendre à invoquer un simple passage arc-en-ciel (Il arrivait avec peine à en invoquer un, une fois sur dix, simple résultat de son entrainement en autodidacte).

Tous évitaient soigneusement de répondre à ses questions concernant les légendes de la mythologie grecque, sans nul doute afin d'éviter de lui donner des idées d'entrainements plus rigoureux, et il avait dû arracher mot par mot à chacun de ses proches parents la manière d'invoquer une simple boule de lumière inoffensive. La bibliothèque de l'Olympe semblait n'être remplie que de livres insipides et de parchemins blancs, ce qui lui semblait être inconcevable pour un établissement si prestigieux (Zexion n'aurait jamais permis que son domaine ne soit si incomplet, Roxas en était sûr). A force de décennies de recherches lentes et discrètes, allant jusqu'à voyager dans d'autres panthéons mondiaux, le dieu du printemps avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence: son père avait fait passer une loi magique afin de le garder dans l'ignorance la plus totale concernant la maitrise et la compréhension de leurs sortilèges...

Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta légèrement lorsque le matelas de plumes et de coton s'affaissa sous le poids d'un nouveau venu. Il releva des yeux brillants de sommeil vers la silhouette sombre de son ravisseur et écrasa un bâillement terrible contre le dos de sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon lit? » tenta-t-il de grogner, à moitié-endormi.

Son oncle se contenta de rire doucement, se débarrassant nonchalamment de ses sandales d'osier.

« Seule chambre de la maison. » répondit-il, non sans une touche de satisfaction au fond de la voix.

Roxas laissa son visage retomber dans le coussin moelleux, marmonnant quelques mots sans sens à l'attention du squatteur.

« Dors, gamin. » chuchota simplement en retour le dieu des Enfers, amusé, en s'appropriant la moitié du lit.

L'adolescent, bien trop épuisé par le manque de magie ambiant, finit par s'exécuter sans protester, membres engourdis réduits à l'état de masse inanimée. Il ne sentit pas plus le drap blanc qui vint recouvrir son corps courbaturé que la main chaude et calleuse qui lui lissa doucement les cheveux, affectueuse.

* * *

Le dieu du printemps se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, petites larmes de sommeil perlant au coin de son œil droit tandis qu'une de ses mains agrippait mollement le tissu mouillé de son coussin (Il bavait parfois durant la nuit, il devait bien l'avouer).

Une présence à ses côtés le fit se tendre momentanément, nerveux, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de son ravisseur (… Peut-être aurait-ce dû l'inquiéter davantage, mais Roxas était trop blasé, après des années à côtoyer le plus perturbant des pères.).

Il écrasa un bâillement contre son avant-bras, quelques nouvelles étincelles de magie venant crépiter gaiement au centre de sa paume. Sa source interne de magie était à peine remplie à un cinquième de sa capacité maximale, mais c'était toujours mieux que l'épuisement magique total.

Quelque peu agité par l'obscurité totale dans laquelle ils étaient toujours plongés, il se redressa en position assise, levant une main au niveau de sa poitrine. Il écarta doucement ses doigts, ses yeux à demi-clos, et concentra le peu de magie récupérée au centre de sa paume, sentant doucement la chaleur au centre de sa poitrine migrer jusqu'à son poignet. Ce fut avec une légère grimace de déception qu'il vit une miniature bille de lumière, de la taille d'un ongle, s'élever quelques pieds au dessus du lit, éclairant faiblement la pièce de sorte que les ténèbres de la chambre se transforment en une forme à peine plus supportable de pénombre.

Soupirant de défaite, il accorda un petit coup d'œil méfiant à l'homme allongé à ses côtés, un bras drapé mollement par dessus son ventre. Sa respiration était régulière (bien que parfaitement inutile), cycle d'inspirations et d'expirations parfaitement rythmées, lentes et profondes. Un peu trop parfaite pour être celle d'un être endormi, à vrai dire.

Le dieu du printemps se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, doigts jouant pensivement avec le tissu doux de son chiton opalin, légèrement plissé au niveau de ses cuisses. Ils étaient condamnés à passer un certain nombre de jours ensemble, semblait-il. Cinq jours pouvaient sûrement paraître ridicules face aux centaines d'années que le garçon blond avait passées à voyager et à apprendre, certes, mais le manque de magie presque constant dont ils seraient sans aucun doute la cible, si loin sous la surface de la terre, sans source artificielle à portée, rendrait certainement insupportable leur petite quarantaine, les rendant plus... humains, en quelque sorte.

C'était sa chance, décida Roxas, sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration, en se rallongeant doucement sur le duvet de plumes. Pour lui, qui avait toujours dû arracher mot par mot la moindre information aux dieux de l'Olympe et créatures magiques, soumis aux lois de leur Seigneur sans échappatoire possible, se retrouver face à une personne indépendante de tout caprice de Marluxia semblait être l'une des plus belles opportunités de sa vie, lorsqu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement. Sans compter que ce dieu dissident se trouvait être un immortel à la connaissance incommensurable, ayant vécu des centaines de milliers d'années à la tête de l'un des empires parmi les plus colossal et reconnus au monde.

Il aurait été idiot de laisser passer cette occasion sans poser deux ou trois questions.

« Hé, Axel... »

La voix de Roxas brisa le long silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce obscure. Son oncle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, yeux clos et muscles décontractés au possible. Le dieu blond leva un sourcil. Peut-être c'était-il trompé? Hadès, dans son si grand âge, avait-il besoin de dormir particulièrement longtemps afin de composer le nombre grandissant de neurones qui mourraient chaque jour à l'intérieur de son crâne?

« Ouais? » répondit finalement l'insulté, la voix rendue légèrement rauque par le sommeil et le ton quelque peu boudeur.

Perséphone dissimula un sourire satisfait. _Dans les dents, violeur de pensées._

« Riku est le seul qui puisse accéder aux Enfers sans ton accord, non? » demanda-t-il sans délai, entremêlant ses doigts sur son ventre dans une pose confortable.

Axel resta un instant silencieux, comme si profitant du calme ambiant (qui ne durerait sûrement pas, à tous les coups).

« Hm. » fit-il en levant une main molle pour lisser la crinière sanguine qui s'étalait sur son oreiller. « Une vraie plaie d'ailleurs. Passe son temps à voler des dossiers à la section administration de l'Erèbe et fout un bordel pas possible à chaque fois... Meg, la secrétaire du niveau moins un, a failli démissionner au moins une bonne demie-douzaine de fois, à cause de lui... »

Roxas leva un sourcil incrédule en direction de son oncle, conscient du fait que ce dernier ne pouvait certainement pas le voir, à travers la pénombre.

« A ce point-là?

- Pire. Je crois bien que la seule personne qui le supporte est Maléfique, la responsable du Tartare. »

Le dieu du printemps sentit l'homme roux hausser les épaules, désinvolte, faisant trembler légèrement le matelas de plumes qu'ils se partageaient bien malgré eux.

« Mais bon, en même temps, c'est pas elle qui se coltine sa cleptomanie: il a accès qu'aux niveaux supérieurs, alors elle l'a jamais dans les pattes, _elle_. » marmotta-il, un peu plus réveillé, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Maléfique ? »

Roxas sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire amusé du dieu des Enfers, et sentit l'agacement poindre au fond de son esprit.

« La mère de Riku, gamin. »

Le garçon blond adressa un regard interloqué au plafond, faute de pouvoir réellement entretenir une conversation visuelle (dont il était friand, il fallait bien l'avouer) avec son interlocuteur.

« Mais- » balbutia-t-il, les sourcils froncés en une expression confuse. « La mère de Riku est une Pléïade, non? Une fille de Titan! Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait aux Enfers? »

Axel eu un petit reniflement dédaigneux, mais le dieu du printemps ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde, se rendant bien compte depuis le temps qu'il ne lui était pas adressé.

« Simple. » répondit l'homme aux cheveux cinabres, un pointe de ressentiment au fond de la voix. « Marluxia l'a virée vite fait bien fait, après qu'elle ait essayé de découper Sora en morceaux et de l'enterrer dans le Tartare en compagnie de notre Vieux bien-aimé. Il avait mis des vers de terre dans son lit après qu'elle les ait traités -Yuffie et lui- de vermisseaux pathétiques. Laisse moi te dire que c'était pas beau à voir... »

L'adolescent blond fronça le nez à l'image mentale, pas bien surpris par le portait qu'Axel dressait d'Aphrodite. Dans le mille.

« Son humour a toujours été d'un goût douteux. » admit-il, les images de ses humiliations passées, amoureusement concoctées par Sora lui-même, tatouées à l'encre fluorescente derrière ses paupières (métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr).

Le seigneur des souterrains eu un grognement d'approbation, clairement amusé malgré lui, et le silence eut tôt fait de s'installer à nouveau, à la manière d'un brouillard épais et particulièrement persistant.

Roxas ramena ses mains calleuses sur son ventre, prenant quelques instants afin de savourer la simple sensation du lin contre ses doigts et du duvet de plumes sous son dos. Rien qui ne l'encouragea à se lever et à tenter de trouver une issue à la quarantaine, en somme. Il devait bien s'avouer... _intrigué_, pour dire vrai.

Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans le tissu de son chiton pâle tandis qu'il réfléchissait à une quelconque question qui fut restée sans réponse durant ses nombreuses croisades à la recherche de la vérité. Bien malheureusement pour lui, les dernières pâtisseries (ou attrape-nigauds éhontés, selon lui) qu'il avait englouties lui pesaient encore sur le ventre, et la digestion, aussi rapide qu'elle aurait dû être, au vu de son statut d'être divin, lui avait quelque peu engourdi l'esprit, rendu humainement lent par le black-out et la fatigue. Ce fut donc avec un haussement d'épaules mental qu'il posa la première question qui lui traversa l'esprit:

« Et donc... À quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble, cette Maléfique? »

Axel tourna la tête en direction de son neveu, sourcils levés.

« Hum? » fit-il, à moitié perdu dans ses pensées. « Elle sort d'où, cette question, tout à coup? »

Roxas ajusta maladroitement ses jambes endormies, mis mal à l'aise.

« En fait... » hésita-t-il, se sentant d'humeur à être franc, pour une fois. « Ça faisait juste un moment que je me demandais à quoi pouvait ressembler la mère d'Hermès... »

Axel ne dit mot, encourageant tacitement le dieu adolescent à continuer sa phrase. Ce dernier s'exécuta, bon gré mal gré, non sans ajouter une petite dose d'humeur à son ton

« Je veux dire... » fit Roxas en se passant une main molle dans ses cheveux moites de sueur. « Regarde-le bien: il a peut-être les mêmes yeux que Marluxia, mais ses cheveux sont assez particuliers, même pour un dieu... »

Le dieu des Enfers émis un petit bruit pensif.

« Pas faux. » concéda-t-il en se frottant doucement le menton.

« Et puis, la seule personne ayant des cheveux argentés, au panthéon, c'est quand même Sephiroth, alors bon... »

Un ange passa. Il s'arrêta, installa un camp, prêcha les hérétiques, leva une armée de fidèles, et les conduisit au paradis dans un son de cor divinement théologique durant le temps que mis le seigneur des Enfers à comprendre pleinement le sens des paroles de son neveu.

« ... Nan... » lâcha-t-il finalement, mi-incrédule, mi-amusé. « Me dis pas que...? »

Roxas sentit une chaleur décidément trop bien connue s'installer dans la partie la plus charnue de son visage.

« C'est vraiment le seul à avoir des cheveux comme ça, » tenta-t-il d'expliquer à son oncle. « C-c'est normal d'avoir pensé que... Enfin, tu comprends - Tu vas arrêter de rire, oui ? C'est vraiment pas drôle! »

Le dieu des souterrains, l'un des plus puissants des Six Grands, en ligne direct derrière le Seigneur des dieux lui-même, guerrier de légende et maître du plus colossal des empires ayant jamais existé sur leur Terre, en était réduit à une simple masse de rires hoquetants, étouffant tant bien que mal son amusement dans les coussins parfumés et à l'aide de ses poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures.

« O-Oh que si! » s'esclaffa-t-il, au bout de longues minutes de fou rire -que Roxas passa à _fumer littéralement-,_ un doigt venant écraser une larme de liesse au coin de son œil droit. « Bon sang ! Un Sephiroth en cloque, hein? Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour voir ça...

- C'est... vraiment trop _perturbant_... » fit remarquer Roxas, avec une grimace de dégoût, se sentant quelque peu traumatisé par l'image mentale dont il s'était – bien malgré lui- infligé la présence. Axel lui adressa un sourire carnassier à travers l'obscurité.

« Je te le fais pas dire » acquiesça-t-il en se redressant sur un coude, un petit rire toujours présent au fond de sa gorge. « T'as un esprit sacrément tordu, tu sais ça?

- Oh, la ferme... » grogna Roxas en roulant des yeux puis, vaguement honteux, en tournant la tête vers le mur de gauche. « Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, en plus.

- Ta question ? Tu veux dire, à quoi ressemble Maléfique? »

Le dieu du printemps hocha la tête mollement avant de se rendre compte que l'obscurité empêchait très certainement son oncle de se rendre compte de sa réponse. Il s'accorda donc une moue agacée.

« Oui.

- Ben... On peut pas vraiment l'appeler une gravure de mode en fait. Très grande. Maigre. Peau verte. Des yeux plus noirs que le fin fond du Tartare. Elle porte tout le temps ce long péplos noir, et cette coiffe horrible en forme de cornes de dragon. Assez bonne gardienne de prison, quoi. » conclut le dieu aux cheveux de feu en haussant une épaule, nonchalant.

Roxas laissa cette pensée tournoyer dans son esprit quelques instants, de plus en plus perturbé par les images mentales qu'il s'acharnait à conjurer inconsciemment.

« … Et mon père s'est tapée cette femme? » lâcha-t-il finalement, bien malgré lui, une pointe d'incrédulité au fond de la voix.

- Oh-oh! » s'exclama Axel, railleur, « Tout de suite les grands mots! La petite _Roxanne_ n'est pas aussi innocente que ce que l'on raconte, à ce que je vois... C'est Papa qui doit être content.

- Tu vas la fermer, oui? » l'interrompit Roxas, totalement indigné par les jeux de mots de son oncle. Une fois lui avait largement suffit.

« Hn. » répondit le seigneur des souterrain, faisant preuve d'une répartie sans faille. « C'est comme tu veux, je suppose. Continue à imaginer ton père en train de culbuter Maléfique, si ça te chante, tant pis pour la vérité, alors. »

Roxas manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, un goût acre ressemblant suspicieusement à celui de la bile rampant le long de son oesophage. Il déglutit, grimace épinglée au visage.

« La _vérité_? Comment ça la vérité? » répéta-t-il, clairement méfiant.

« Bonne nuit, _Roxie_ !

- Axel ! Quelle vérité ? Ne me laisse pas avec cette _ignoble image mental_e! »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges émit un petit bruit pensif, très clairement faux.

« Hum... Je sais pas trop si j'ai envie de le raconter, maintenant... »

Le visage de Roxas se tordit en un mélange singulier d'agacement et de résignation.

« Bon, » soupira-t-il finalement, irrité au possible. « D'accord... Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

Sans surprise, cette scène lui rappelait désagréablement la plupart de ses conversations avec Hayner. Il était vraiment trop bonne poire, il fallait croire.

« Une petite histoire. » répondit simplement son interlocuteur, ayant apparemment déjà préalablement tournée et retournée sa requête dans sa tête. « Mais ça sera pour un peu plus tard: promets-moi juste de me raconter tout ce que je veux, et sans rechigner, Monsieur Bonne Humeur.

- D'accord, d'accord, » bougonna le petit blond, les dents serrées, sentant son oncle se rapprocher dangereusement de lui à travers la pénombre. « Je promets. Maintenant, vire de là, c'est mon côté du lit.

- Compris, sucre d'orge. » ironisa le plus vieil homme en reprenant malgré tout sa position originelle, faisant légèrement rebondir sur le matelas moelleux son vis-à-vis poids-plume.

« En fait, c'était un peu un accident, tu vois.

- Je déteste quand tu commences à parler d'accidents... Et on ne se connait que depuis deux jours... » l'interrompit Roxas, une grimace étirant ses lèvres pâles.

« Arrête de monter de suite sur tes grands chevaux, petit! C'est pas si terrible que ça, vraiment ! »

Le blond émit un petit grognement sceptique.

« En fait, quand j'y pense, c'est Larxene qui a tout déclenché, au final. Toujours à mettre le bordel partout où elle passe, celle-là. » commença Axel, sur un ton songeur.

« Enfin... Tout ça pour dire que c'était l'heure du banquet et, comme d'habitude, on était tous en train de profiter d'un bon repas familial en compagnie de Xemnas, après une guerre contre des cyclopes un peu trop agités. »

Il eut un petit sourire rêveur, fixant le plafond d'un regard vague, comme si se retrouvant une fois de plus face à la scène.

« C'était sympa, à l'époque, d'ailleurs: on pouvait boire dans le crâne des vaincus, jouer avec leurs os et même récupérer leurs chambres et leurs esclaves si on voulait-!

- Axel. L'histoire.

- Hum... En _bref,_ Larxene était comme d'habitude en train de traumatiser Demyx en lui racontant des histoires de limnades qui se faisaient bouffer à petit feu par des insectes anthropophages. »

Roxas lui lança un regard perturbé. Et cette harpie était sa _mère_?

…

... Pourquoi s'en étonnait-il encore? Après toutes les horreurs que sa génitrice lui avait fait subir, une ignominie de plus n'était _rien_.

« Il était tout décomposé. Au bord des larmes. Xemnas était de mauvaise humeur, ce jour-là, d'ailleurs... »

Axel se gratta machinalement sa joue, à l'endroit même où l'une des marques parme décorait une pommette haute, et Roxas lui lança un regard prudent, se souvenant très clairement de l'histoire que lui avait racontée Naminée. Il retint une petite vague de pitié, se refusant à faire subir à son oncle la chose-même qui l'agaçait tant de voir dans les yeux des autres, et ferma les yeux.

« Il ne supportait déjà pas de voir un de ses fils se comporter comme un humain, alors laisse moi te dire que quand Poséidon s'est mis à pleurer comme un bébé et que Demeter s'est mise à rire comme une hyène, ça a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase.

- … Demyx pleurait ?

- Ouais, un vrai gamin à l'époque, plus sensible qu'une jeune vierge en manque de fleurs, une vraie fillette ! »

Il fit une pause entre deux souffles, et s'accorda un petit rire moqueur. Roxas, se sentant visé, lui assena un coup de poing mollasson dans les côtes, et le seigneur des Enfers ravala un petit grognement de douleur qui ponctua la fin son ricanement.

« Enfin, » continua-t-il en se raclant la gorge, une main massant doucement la peau douloureuse. « Toujours est-il que Xemnas n'a pas beaucoup apprécié sa crise de larmes. Il s'est vite retrouvé à jeter des éclairs à travers toute la salle, totalement hors de lui, et à hurler quelque chose comme quoi '_tous les hérétiques devaient purger leurs péchés dans le néant_', ou un truc dans le genre. »

Le ton du dieu des Enfers était quelque peu indécis, comme si ne comprenant toujours pas tout à fait les propos de son père, même après tant de millénaires à cogiter dans son sous-sol.

« Toute la famille a dû évacuer la salle, en tout cas, instinct de survie oblige. Certains ont même carrément fuit le palais. Jamais revus, les petits malins. Z'avaient p't'être oublié les pièges disséminés avec amour par Xemnas autour du château. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il a fallu, bien entendu que Vexen 'Je-Sais-Tout' ne s'en mêle, _comme d'habitude_... »

Vexen? Le conseiller overbooké du Palais d'Erèbe? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir là-dedans?

« Tu te rends bien compte que c'est un Simili, pas vrai? » s'enquérit Axel, clairement amusé par la naïveté et l'ignorance (qui commençait à attendre des sommets) de son neveu.

« Hein? » s'étouffa le dieu du printemps, particulièrement loquace, en se redressant sur le matelas d'un coude. « Mais- Ils n'ont pas _tous_ été jetés au fond du Tartare, après la Titanomachie?

- Hm. » acquiesça le seigneur des Enfers. « Tous _sauf_ lui, Océan, qui était déjà à mon service à cette époque... Pour l'anecdote: tu sais qu'il a trois mille fils, les dieux fleuves -dont l'Achéron, d'ailleurs - et trois mille filles, les Océanides ?

- Vraiment ?

- Ouaip. Je sais, on dirait pas en le regardant, hein? Enfin... »

Axel haussa les épaules.

« Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, il a eu la très mauvaise idée d'essayer de calmer Xemnas. » soupira-t-il en tirant pensivement sur l'une de ses mèches carmines. « Comme tu t'en doute, ça a très vite tourné au désastre, et Vexen s'est fait projeter contre Marluxia, qui est tombé en plein sur Maléfique. Un vrai jeu de dominos, c'était bien marrant, sur le coup. »

L'homme aux yeux émeraudes eut un petit ricanement moqueur, roulant sur le côté afin de faire face à son neveu. A travers le silence soudain total, il eut la très nette impression que Roxas lui lançait un regard plein de pitié et de dédain (Certainement pas répressé, cette fois, pitié ou _non_). Quelque peu refroidit, il se gratta sa joue tatouée de parme en clignant des yeux, mal à l'aise.

« _Bref_. » Il se racla la gorge. « Marluxia, en tombant sur Maléfique, s'était fait entailler la main par l'un des éclairs originels de Chronos. Ces trucs là étaient encore mieux que nos épées de mithril (Et ils ne disparaissaient pas aussi facilement que ceux de ton _cher_ père...). Bien entendu, il a fallu qu'il se mette à saigner partout sur la vieille, comme le crétin cyclopéen qu'il est.

- Et... alors? » hésita Roxas, sourcil levé, ne voyant pas vraiment où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

« Et alors quoi? » rétorqua ce dernier, quelque peu sidéré par les nouvelles plaines d'ignorance qu'il découvraient chez son hôte forcé. « Le sang d'un dieu est presque plus fertile que sa semence, tu devrais savoir ça non? Comment Riku et Sora ont crée leur monstre, à ton avis? »

Un silence embarrassé s'en suivit, et Axel plissa le nez de dégoût. Roxas eut la bonté de cacher son rougissement dans son coussin.

« ... Tout compte fait, pas la peine de répondre, je veux pas savoir ce qui se trame dans ta tête... »

Ce fut cette fois-ci au tour de Roxas de se racler la gorge, mal-à-l'aise, tout en se grattant la joue doucement. Réalisant son geste inconscient, il retira prestement sa main de son visage renfrogné, et agrippa entre deux doigts le modeste tissu de son chiton pâle.

Même pas deux jours en compagnie du dieu aux cheveux rouges, et il commençait déjà à prendre ses mauvaises habitudes? _Ça n'allait pas du tout_.

« … Et donc... Riku est né à cause de ça?

- Ouais. Une petite goutte de sang plus tard, et Maléfique s'est mise à vomir un bambin pas plus grand que trois pommes qui braillait comme un te raconte pas la tronche de Xemnas, il était vert. _Littéralement_. »

Le dieu des Enfers éclata d'un rire franc et fort, prenant de court son neveu. Le peu de temps passé en la compagnie de son oncle lui en avait appris beaucoup sur sa personnalité. Il était amer et blessé, et ses propos reflétaient sans peine son tumulte intérieur, sarcastiques et acerbes. Il ne s'accordait que des ricanements moqueurs, des sourires sarcastiques et des petits rires sinistres, se dissimulant sous une façade railleuse. Roxas connaissait bien ce genre de personnes. Que ce soit parmi les humains ou parmi les immortels, nombreux étaient ceux à adopter ce genre de comportement après des siècles de déceptions à répétition. Et pourtant... depuis son arrivée, cet homme aux yeux smaragdins se trouvait parfois à retirer brièvement son masque froid et dur, laissant entrevoir un bon vivant au cœur encore bon, malgré des millénaires de maltraitance. Il était un vrai mystère, indéchiffrable, et l'entendre rire de si bon cœur à une quelconque boutade (Surtout une concernant la cause de ses problèmes, qui aurait du être le plus sensible des sujets) tordait les entrailles du dieu du printemps, à la fois nerveusement et légèrement. Il lui était si facile de repérer cette toute dernière trace d'innocence chez Hadès, lors de ces moments insouciants.

L'adolescent blond se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, forçant bien vite cette remarque au fond de son esprit de peur que son oncle ne la lise. A présent allongé sur le flanc, faisant face à son oncle, il ramena doucement ses genoux contre sa poitrine, la petite bille de lumière faiblissante ayant suffit à lui saper la moitié des maigres forces qu'il avait récupérées.

Il sentit son interlocuteur lui adresser un sourire plein de dents, à travers la pénombre, et une rougeur vint s'installer sur ses pommettes et l'arrête de son nez. Il se passa une main fraiche sur le front, embarrassé, mais son oncle ne s'en aperçu nullement, ouvrant de nouveau la bouche afin de continuer son histoire:

« Vexen, bien sûr, s'est pris la punition de sa vie... Xemnas me l'a donné comme serviteur pour le reste de l'éternité. Mais il a été chanceux, je suppose, car c'est ce qui l'a sauvé: il a été le seul Titan à être épargné.

- Hm. Pour tout le bien que ça lui a fait, au final... » réussit à marmonner le dieu du printemps entre deux doigts, rabattant le drap fin de lin sur son visage brûlant dans l'espoir d'échapper aux yeux de chat de son ravisseur.

Vexen avait peut-être été chanceux, mais pouvait-on en dire autant d'Axel, qui avait eu à supporter les babillages de l'homme blond durant près de _quarante-cinq mille ans_ ? Cela semblait demander un sacré courage, dut reconnaître Roxas, impressionné malgré lui.

Axel eu un petit reniflement amusé en lisant brièvement la pensée de surface de son neveu.

« Merci du compliment.

- _Bonne nuit_. » grogna Roxas, la tête enfoui dans son oreiller.

Et la conversation fut close.

* * *

Le bruit de draps froissés et d'un corps se redressant sur le duvet réveilla Roxas en douceur.

L'air hagard, il porta une main molle à ses yeux, tentant de chasser les derniers résidus de fatigue qui s'y étaient logés. Ses membres étaient légèrement engourdis, et c'est avec difficulté qu'il déplia ses jambes, remontées contre sa poitrine en une position fétale.

La pénombre était toujours omniprésente, sa bille de lumière ayant mystérieusement continué à briller faiblement, à présent scotchée au plafond à la manière d'une luciole. Il pouvait à présent distinguer les contours des meubles, ainsi que la forme longiligne de son oncle, redressé sur son oreiller, qui l'observait sans mot dire. Le dieu du printemps referma prestement les yeux, faisant le mort. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était de se faire entrainer dans une nouvelle conversation pleine d'anecdotes dégoûtantes et de répliques sarcastiques et acerbes (Et sa tendance à rougir pour un rien n'y était _certainement pas pour quoique ce soit_.).

« Gamin? Tu dors? » s'enquit Axel en poussant légèrement du pied l'une des jambes tendues de l'adolescent.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation et une petite grimace agacée, Roxas se décida à contre-cœur à cesser son petit manège, sans pour autant lever son visage de son oreiller.

« Oui. » grogna-t-il vaguement avant d'inspirer l'odeur de miel de son plumard, ignorant la petite étincelle d'intérêt qui éclot au creux de son estomac (Sa gourmandise l'avait assez mis dans le pétrin comme ça, il ne comptait pas se refaire avoir de si tôt).

Le dieu adolescent sentit plus qu'il ne vit son interlocuteur lever un sourcil moqueur.

« Ça se voit. Je suppose que tu es somnambule?

- Ouais. Et je fais des apnées du sommeil qui me rendent violent aussi. Désolé d'avance pour tes intestins.

- … J'ai hâte. »

Le silence qui s'installa était presque... familier, uniquement brisé par la respiration régulière (et totalement inutile, quand on réfléchissait bien) des deux dieux, encore légèrement somnolents. Axel bailla discrètement derrière sa main pâle avant d'étirer ses bras vers le plafond chenu, doigts entremêlés.

Roxas le sentit se retourner sur le côté, tirant légèrement sur le drap de lin dans son mouvement, mais ne pipa pas, bras enroulés autour de son coussin en une embrassade mollassonne. Axel lui offrit un sourire féroce à travers les ténèbres, et si son neveu n'eut l'occasion (ou plutôt la malchance) de le voir, un désagréable frisson lui remonta le long de la nuque, prologue à l'un de ses trop nombreux mauvais pressentiment.

« Juste une chose. » l'interpella finalement le dieu des Enfers, désinvolte, sa voix de basse à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. « Tu ne m'avais pas promis de me raconter ce que je voulais savoir si je te disais la vérité? »

Roxas ne put retenir un petit reniflement dédaigneux, sa mauvaise humeur refaisant doucement surface.

« Franchement, vu les cauchemars que ça m'a donné, j'ai vraiment pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit pour toi...

- Ah? Et quel genre de cauchemars? » s'enquit l'homme aux cheveux de feu, taquin, en tapotant de la pointe de son pied le mollet découvert du garçon blond.

Sans même avoir à prononcer un mot (ni à user d'un gramme de puissance magique, d'ailleurs), le dieu du printemps réussit à faire baisser la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés, muscles tendus et visage sombre. Des vagues d'ondes négatives emplirent bien vite la pièce, et Axel battit en retraite dans son coin du matelas, levant les mains en signe de paix, quelque peu démotivé par la réaction de son interlocuteur.

« Ok. J'ai compris » soupira-t-il. « Pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça.

- Je n'ai rien dit. » fit remarquer Roxas sur un ton glacial.

« Mais tu l'as pensé bien assez fort... »

Le dieu blond souleva la tête, les paroles de son oncle soulevant une vague question qui lui trainait dans la tête depuis leur toute première rencontre (Bien qu'elle ne remonta pas à si loin, à bien y réfléchir). Le nuage métaphorique qui flottait quelques instants plus tôt au dessus de sa tête s'évapora progressivement, pour le plus grand soulagement du seigneur des souterrains.

« Je me demandais depuis pas mal de temps » hésita Roxas en se retournant prudemment sur le côté. « Tu peux vraiment lire dans les pensées? »

Hadès esquissa un petit sourire amusé qui dévoila une canine pour le moins acérée. Le jeune dieu sentit une petite sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, bien malgré lui.

« Bien sûr... » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. « Comme toute la première génération d'olympiens... »

Roxas était absolument éberlué. Les Six Grands pouvaient tous lire dans les pensées ? Depuis _quand_, exactement ? Et pourquoi donc personne ne l'avait-il prévenu de ce _petit _détail? Il en grogna de rage en son fort intérieur, à la fois indigné d'avoir été une fois de plus laissé dans le noir, et totalement mortifié quant à ce que les premiers olympiens avaient bien pu voir dans son crâne. Axel eu un petit rire sous cape, clairement grandement diverti par son captif.

« Quelque chose à te reprocher, _Roxie?_

- La ferme. J'ai rien à me reprocher... » marmonna le dieu blond, totalement exaspéré. « Par contre... »

Le dieu des Enfers émit un petit bruit d'encouragement, encourageant de ses yeux smaragdins son colocataire involontaire à continuer sa phrase. Celui-ci lâcha un soupir contrarié.

« Si Marluxia peut lire mes pensées... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue à se comporter comme un idiot quand je suis là? » s'offusqua Perséphone en croisant les bras tant bien que mal sur sa poitrine. « Il doit bien se rendre compte que ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose, non? »

- Sûrement. » lui accorda Axel.

Il placa une main devant sa bouche, couvrant à moitié un petit sourire railleur.

« En même temps, si tu voyais la tête que tu tires quand t'es énervé, tu comprendrais pourquoi tant de gens aiment t'asticoter. »

Il rit doucement sous cape, ses yeux brillant d'une malice presque enfantine à travers la pénombre.

« On dirait plus un chaton en colère, qu'un tigre enragé.

- Tu dis n'importe qu- _Tu vas arrêter de rire, oui?_ » aboya le dieu de l'innocence en fumant de honte, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler les brefs souvenirs embarrassants qui défilaient dans sa tête, bien en vain.

« Alors, laisse moi deviner, » fit Axel, sur un ton faussement songeur. « Non seulement Marluxia n'arrête pas de te traiter comme un bébé, mais Riku ne loupe pas une occasion de te provoquer, et Sora passe son temps à te suivre pour se foutre de ta gueule à chaque faux pas, j'ai juste? »

Sourcils levés, Roxas se tut un instant. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir un seul instant pensé au hobbie particulier de Riku et Sora. Il avisa son interlocuteur d'un air prudent.

« ... Et comment est-ce que tu sais ça, au juste?

- Voyons, réfléchis, tu l'as dit toi-même: Je lis dans les pensées. » répliqua Axel avec un roulement d'yeux mi-amusé mi-exaspéré, une pointe de sarcasme au fond de la voix. « Je ne suis pas assez sénile pour oublier un détail pareil. »

« Oh, désolé, j'aurai cru, pourtant. » rétorqua le jeune dieu blond, l'ironie dégoulinant de chacun de ses mots à la manière d'une sauce chocolat d'un banana-split (Et la comparaison ne fit _pas_ gargouiller honteusement son estomac. Merci bien.).

Le dieu des Enfers fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents, désapprobateur.

« Roxas. Cher Roxas. » murmura-t-il, clairement satisfait. « Continue comme ça, et grand-mère Maléfique sera contente d'avoir un nouveau sujet de test. _Dans le Tartare. »_

Un silence angoissé s'installa instantanément dans la pièce (Ou tout du moins, du côté de la pièce de Perséphone), et le jeune garçon blond se contenta d'observer son aîné avec de grands yeux anxieux, lèvres cousues ensemble par le fil de la panique.

_Pas le Tartare. Pas le Tartare. Pas le Tartare. Pas le Tarta-_

_« _Bon garçon... » concéda finalement le seigneur des Enfers, retenant un petit rire amusé. « Maintenant, dis-moi: combien de crétins courent encore après tes keyblades, là-haut? D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, t'as un sacré paquet de parasites sur le dos, non? »

L'homme aux cheveux roux émit un petit bruit compatissant, et Roxas haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

« Aucune idée... Ils sont tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Leurs tentatives de kidnapping sont assez pitoyables... Sans aucune originalité. » soupira-t-il en se passant une main moite dans sa frange blonde en bataille. « On pourrait croire qu'ils prendraient leurs précautions avant de tenter de capturer un Maître de la Keyblade, pourtant...

- Et ma tentative, alors? » s'enquit Axel, éternel sourire fauve scotché au visage.

« P-Pardon? » balbutia Roxas, pris de court.

« Elle était si terrible que ça? » insista Hadès.

Embarrassé, le dieu de l'innocence rougit de nouveau, maudissant jusqu'à la trentième génération son oncle, absolument certain que ce dernier lui avait jeté un sortilège pour qu'il s'empourpre à chaque question. Il n'avait jamais autant rougit de toute sa vie (Bien malgré ce qu'aurait pu sous-entendre son titre de dieu de _l'innocence_).

Roxas hésita un court instant à répondre, peu amène face à la perspective d'entrer dans le jeu pernicieux de son interlocuteur. Il fixa résolument le mur opposé à son bourreau, se sentant d'humeur bornée.

« Ça pouvait aller...

- Ooh, tu m'aimes bien en fait, c'est ça? » caqueta Axel en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son captif. « T'es tombé sous mon charme, avoue ! »

Le regard que lui rendit la cible de ses railleries était vide.

Axel fut étrangement assaillit par la vision d'un gouffre noir et sans fond, bien connu sous le nom de Tartare.

Il s'empressa de ramener son bras près de son corps, docile.

« Plus le temps passe, et plus je regrette de t'avoir laissé entrer dans cette pièce. » grommela le dieu blond en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

« Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr que tu le pense pas.

- Tu n'es pas sensé savoir _lire dans mes pensées ?_ »

La petite toux embarrassée qu'eut Axel suffit à expliquer à Roxas tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. En l'occurrence, que son oncle était un parfait mythomane doublé d'un mauvais acteur.

« Dis tout de suite que tu n'arrives pas à lire toutes mes pensées, au lieu de t'enfoncer...

- T'es vraiment pas marrant, toi. » marmotta le seigneur des morts. « C'est à ce demander ce que Larxene t'as fait, pour te rendre aussi rabat-joie. »

Roxas se figea net, une angoisse sourde et indicible refaisant son apparition au creux de ses tripes.

_Souvenirs dangereux,_ gronda son esprit en fermant boutique. Mieux valait contourner la conversation, et presto...

« ...Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te raconte?

- On évite le sujet, hm? » remarqua Axel en levant un sourcil, intrigué.

Il lui accorda un long regard pensif, ses prunelles vertes animées d'une petite flamme de curiosité.

« Bon... » céda-t-il finalement, ses yeux retournant fixer le plafond à peine éclairé. « Et si je te demande de me raconter d'où viennent tes keyblades, est-ce que tu me répondras?

- Non. Tout sauf ça. » répondit dans un souffle le jeune dieu, grimace à l'appui.

Ça n'était pas même une question de volonté, après tout. Marluxia lui avait simplement formellement interdit de divulguer à quiconque la façon dont il avait réussi à acquérir l'une des armes magiques les plus puissantes ayant jamais existé. Bien entendu, ça n'était pas le simple récit de Roxas qui aurait permis à qui que ce soit de découvrir le secret de la keyblade, tout savant qu'il soit. Cependant, rendu légèrement paranoïaque par les millénaires, le seigneur des dieux avait préféré mettre toutes les chances de son côté, allant jusqu'à forcer son fils a faire un pacte de sang, promesse sacrée absolument inviolable, même par la plus puissante des créatures immortelles.

« Hum... Je m'en doutais un peu, à vrai dire... » murmura Axel en croisant les bras sur son torse, son ton léger brisant les pensées vexantes de son captif.

« Alors, » se décida-t-il finalement. « Puisque je n'ai pas carte libre: raconte moi comment Larxene et Marluxia ont échangé leurs pouvoirs, qu'on rigole un peu. »

Un grognement plaintif s'échappa de la gorge de Perséphone, bien malgré lui. Il _détestait_ parler de ses parents -et c'était un _euphémisme_.

« Oh non! Tout sauf cette histoire...

- Pas de protestations! T'as déjà épuisé ton joker, _blondie_! » lui fit remarquer Hadès en lui pinçant la joue dans un geste réprobateur. Celui-ci soupira à s'en fendre l'âme, sourcils froncés en une mine triste.

« Et pas la peine de soupirer comme un grand malheureux, je ne cèderai pas.

-... Ça... n'était pas vraiment si incroyable que ça, tu sais. » le prévint le dieu blond, moue renfrognée à l'appui.

Axel se contenta de hausser les épaules en retour, désinvolte.

« Bah, je suis curieux. Larxene sans sa foudre et ses éclairs, c'est comme Luxord sans ses cartes. Ça fait peine à voir, même quand on les supporte pas. »

Roxas devait bien lui concéder ce point. Larxène était vraiment pitoyable depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa foudre bien aimée, noyant chaque jour sa sensation de manque dans des fiasques de nectar (Quoique... Elle le faisait déjà bien avant, quand il y réfléchissait bien). Les cheveux de Marluxia n'étaient plus aussi roses qu'à son apogée en tant que dieu de la végétation, sa source de magie se vengeant quotidiennement de ne plus avoir de forêt à faire pousser.

« Allez, gamin! On a pas toute la nuit non plus, j'aimerai bien pouvoir dormir.

- Menteur. » l'accusa, sceptique, l'adolescent blond. « T'as pas besoin de dormir. »

Axel leva un sourcil étonné, et Roxas eut pour la première fois l'impression d'avoir en sa possession une information qu'il n'était pas censé avoir. Un sentiment de victoire, aussi infinitésimal et éphémère fut-il, lui réchauffa doucement la poitrine et, fort de son succès, il se lança dans son histoire:

« ... C'était à l'époque où ma seconde keyblade est apparue. » expliqua-t-il avant de lâcher un soupir agacé. « Le nombre de vautours tournant autour du palais avait commencé à doubler, et ils venaient avec toutes sortes de raisons différentes, toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, vraiment... Je me souviens encore de ce satyre (Un de ceux de Luxord, il me semble), qui avait essayé de me convaincre que l'alignement des planètes voulait que je le suive dans la forêt au pied du Pentélique pour l'aider à ramasser des fleurs... En m'appelant « jeune fille » tous les trois mots...

- Ça m'étonne même pas des satyres, c'est pas les plus intelligentes et poétiques des créatures, non plus.

- Peut-être bien, » répondit Roxas, moue boudeuse bien en place. « Mais quand on s'adresse à un dieu Olympien, aussi mineur soit-il, on y met au moins les formes. »

Axel eut un rire franc, yeux brillant d'un amusement à peine voilé.

« C'est la triste réalité, Rox! Le respect, ça ne s'obtient plus en claquant des doigts et en agitant une clé géante. » ironisa le dieu des Enfers, joueur. « Peut-être que quand tu te laisseras pousser la barbe, ils te foutront la paix.

- … J'ai même pas encore de poils sur les jambes, alors je me vois mal me laisser pousser la barbe.

- Non ! C'est vrai? Même pas un? »

- … _Pour en revenir à l'histoire_ » marmonna le dieu blond, l'air menaçant, tandis que son vis à vis reprenait prestement sa place sur le matelas. « C'est à peu près à cette époque que Marluxia avait demandé à Larxene de m'emmener sur Terre, il en avait assez de devoir repousser tous ces parasites en permanence.

- Laisse moi deviner. » l'interrompit Axel, ses mots suintant l'ironie. « Il ne voulait pas les laisser s'approcher de toi de peur de perdre le contrôle d'un maitre de la keyblade, hm? »

Un arrière-goût amer envahit la bouche du dieu du printemps et il baissa les yeux vers son chiton opalin, où ses doigts s'entremêlaient sans but, nerveux. Même si toutes leurs conversations semblaient tendre vers cette conclusion ultime, entendre ces mots-là dans la bouche d'une tierce personne était un choc certain.

« C'est ce que j'en ai déduit, avec le recul. » murmura-t-il finalement, son ton posé contrastant grandement avec son front plissé par la contrariété. « Mais va savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, il aime bien trop manipuler les gens pour qu'on puisse le cerner réellement...

- Tu prêches un converti, petit. »

Ils s'échangèrent un petit sourire, maladroitement compréhensif dans le cas d'Axel, et quelque peu soulagé dans celui de Roxas. Un silence semi-confortable s'en suivit, durant lequel le petit dieu blond s'appliqua à retirer une par une les petites peluches des draps de coton dont était recouvert le duvet de plumes. L'homme au chiton noir se décida le premier à briser la monotonie:

« Perdu ta langue? »

Le dieu de l'innocence adressa son plus beau regard noir à son bourreau (bien que ce dernier ne pu l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, à travers la pénombre). Il commençait à en avoir franchement assez de se faire sortir de ses pensées par l'homme roux aux moments les plus inopportuns. Cependant, malgré sa façade d'exaspération, il se devait bien de reprendre son récit, aussi pénible à conter fut-il. Ce fut donc sur un ton légèrement hésitant qu'il continua l'histoire de ses parents:

« À l'époque, Larxène était encore la déesse du ciel et de la foudre. » précisa-t-il avec une grimace affligée. « C'était Marluxia qui s'occupait de l'agriculture et des moissons, mais je suppose que tu le sais mieux que personne. »

Un sentiment de culpabilité particulièrement mal placé le força à braquer son regard sur la silhouette d'un secrétaire de bois brut, évitant ainsi de croiser les yeux expressifs de son interlocuteur.

« Le problème était qu'en tant que reine des cieux, elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de l'Olympe plus de quelques jours, ou le palais risquait de s'écrouler sur lui même. » soupira-t-il.

« Ce qui est logique, vu que l'Olympe est juste un palais taillé dans les nuages. Il faut un type de magie bien spécifique pour le maintenir en l'état. » acquiesça Axel avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Marluxia, en tant que seigneur des Dieux, ne pouvait pas se permettre non plus de quitter le palais. Il avait trop de responsabilités là-haut.

- Déjà bien moins que moi, je parie... » marmonna Hadès avec un reniflement de dédain.

« Vu le temps qu'il passe à folâtrer et à pondre des enfants, je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Pour une fois ! » s'exclama Axel en lui lançant un sourire satisfait. Roxas leva les yeux au ciel (plafond, si l'on souhaitait être précis), amusé malgré lui, et se décida à terminer son récit au plus vite, sa patience en étant presque arrivé à son point de rupture.

« On a longtemps cherché une solution, et entre temps, j'ai eu droit à tellement de tentatives d'enlèvements que j'étais devenu connu à l'Olympe. On me surnommait 'L'Insaisissable'.

- On dirait un nom de super héros. Ça fait con.

- On ne peut pas s'attendre à beaucoup d'originalité de la part de créatures magiques. » répliqua Roxas en haussant les épaules. « D'ailleurs, les Dieux aussi deviennent de plus en plus prévisibles. Ils sont beaucoup trop accrochés à leurs anachronismes. Je me demande pourquoi il ne vivent pas avec leur temps, on vit pourtant une époque pacifique et révolutionnaire... »

De toutes les époques dont il avait pu apercevoir des bribes, dans le bassin de salle des prédictions, sanctuaire de Sephiroth Apollo, c'était cette époque-ci, l'Antiquité, que Roxas avait toujours préférée. La vie y était douce pour les dieux, dont les armées de fidèles pratiquants priaient quotidiennement, remplissant la source de magie des immortels sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était toujours agréable pour le dieu du printemps (même si son titre lui faisait honte), de voir que même lui était encore adoré par les humains sans qu'ils n'eussent des intérêts personnels dans cette affaire, ou qu'ils ne le craignent trop pour oser douter de son existence (Bien que l'idée soit ridicule: il n'était qu'un dieu mineur de l'innocence, rien de bien effrayant), à la manière des humains des siècles qui suivraient.

Axel émit un petit bruit pensif, sortant son neveu de ses rêveries. Il ne s'en offusqua pas immédiatement, pour une fois, encore à moitié plongé dans ses songes.

« Tu devrais peut-être plutôt te demander pourquoi tu restes si vieux-jeu pendant que tous tes copains s'amusent, non? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux d'un rouge d'aniline, sans moquerie aucune (Une fois n'était pas coutume). « Tu gâches ton adolescence.

- Je t'en fais, des remarques, moi, Monsieur le ravisseur à la manque ? » répliqua Roxas, sourcils froncés, quelque peu vexé par sa déclaration (trop juste, s'il était honnête).

« Ouais, tu viens d'en faire une. » lui fit remarquer Hadès en reprenant son ton railleur précédent. « Mais pourquoi ne pas m'appeler 'le ravissant qui nous manque', plutôt? C'est déjà plus _flatteur_.

- Parce que tu ne le mérites pas, » gronda le petit dieu blond, restes de magie tourbillonnant furieusement au creux de son ventre. « Et que si tu ne me laisses pas finir mon histoire, je te jure que je te vire de ce lit coup de pied au cul, et que tu dors sur la couche jusqu'à la fin de cette quarantaine, _c'est bien compris?_ »

Axel aurait très bien pu rétorquer à l'aide d'une de ses fameuses menaces d'outre-tombe, et clouer ainsi le bec à ce jeune captif si impertinent, mais il devait bien s'avouer que le caractère bien trempé de son neveu était une bouffée d'air frais dans un royaume devenu monochrome avec les siècles, à présent fade et rébarbatif à ses yeux blasés. C'est donc avec une certaine chaleur qu'il répondit à la menace par un petit « Oui, chérie » moqueur, sourire content accroché aux lèvres. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, Roxas continua son récit:

« Je disais donc que la solution nous avait échappé durant une bonne dizaine d'années -les pires de toute mon existence-, jusqu'au jour où Zexion trouva dans les vieilles archives des Similis un rituel primitif d'échanges de pouvoirs. »

Il lacha un soupir las: ces souvenirs n'étaient certainement pas les plus joyeux de son existence, et il évitait la plupart du temps d'avoir à les ressasser. N'avait-il pas promis à son oncle de répondre à ses questions sans (trop) broncher, il n'aurait jamais accepté de compter à nouveau cette histoire.

« Bien entendu, Père a d'abord refusé. Il savait bien que Larxene n'allait jamais accepter de céder ses éclairs, et il n'était pas vraiment prêt à renoncer à sa nature non plus... Et puis un jour... Sephiroth m'a défié en duel. »

Axel se figea sur l'instant, raide comme un lance de mithril, et Roxas s'accorda une pause, sourcil levé en une question silencieuse.

« Attends... Sephiroth? Tu parles bien de Sephiroth Apollon, là ? » demanda prudemment le dieu des Enfers, clairement abasourdi. « Il sait se battre? Depuis quand?

« C'est le meilleur des combattants de l'Olympe. » répondit Roxas, confus. « Il a même vaincu Xigbar lors d'un combat singulier.

- Tu plaisantes ? Sephiroth n'avait jamais touché à une arme de sa vie avant la Titanomachie !

- Axel... Ça remonte à presque cinquante mille ans... » fit remarquer doucement le garçon blond, comme si s'adressant à un enfant en bas âge (ou à un attardé mental, au choix... Roxas préférait personnellement la seconde option, sans surprise.).

« Quarante-cinq mille, en fait. » précisa automatiquement Axel. Roxas haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

« Et alors? Il a eu tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour apprendre, ça revient au même! »

Le seigneur des souterrains fit la moue. Son neveu l'ignora royalement, comme à son habitude.

« _Bref_, je disais donc que Sephiroth m'avait défié en duel. » grogna le dieu du printemps. « Bien entendu, Marluxia était totalement opposé à ce combat, mais j'aurai été ridiculisé ad vitam eternam si j'avais refusé son défi, et je te prie de croire que je n'étais déjà pas très respecté, sans en plus en rajouter une couche! Je me rappelle vaguement m'être battu pendant un sacré bout de temps. Je crois même que j'ai perdu principalement à cause de mon manque d'endurance, mais Sephiroth a été tellement impressionné par ma maîtrise de la keyblade qu'il a demandé à Marluxia de pouvoir me prendre comme compagnon de vie. »

Axel en était bouche bée. _Sephiroth? Un compagnie de vie?_ Le dieu de la médecine était particulièrement connu pour sa frigidité, choisissant ses amants au compte-goutte, selon des critères très précis et s'en débarrassant aussi sec, sans le moindre remord (Il était l'exemple parfait de l'aspiration de Xemnas, et en tant que tel, avait toujours occupé une place privilégiée aux côtés du titan). Il était impensable de l'imaginer apprécier un immortel assez pour choisir de partager le reste de son éternité avec...

« Je pense que c'est aussi en partie à cause de ma ressemblance avec Cloud... » précisa Roxas, son ton hésitant.

Axel claqua des doigts, un éclair de compréhension illuminant ses yeux smaragdins.

« Ah! Je me rappelle, maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Sephiroth a toujours fait cette fixation bizarre sur Artémis. Je l'ai toujours soupçonné de se taper un 'sister complex'. »

Le garçon blond haussa un sourcil face à l'anachronisme éhonté.

« Un 'brother complex', tu veux dire, non ? » le reprit-il, plus pour la forme que pour le fond. « Cloud est un homme.

- Mais c'est une_ déesse_. » souligna Axel avec un certain plaisir sadique.

_« Et alors_? » grogna le dieu du printemps en grinçant mentalement des dents. « Je suis bien une... '_déesse'_, moi aussi, il n'empêche pas que_** je suis un homme**_. »

Le dieu des Enfers fit claquer sa langue contre son palais dans un bruit désapprobateur.

« Pas la peine de prendre ce ton avec moi, gamin! Un 'garçon', encore, je veux bien, mais un homme? T'as même pas encore mué correctement, petit. »

Ce qui était totalement faux, fuma intérieurement le dieu adolescent. Sa voix était un mélange subtif de tons rauques et clairement masculins (Et son ténor n'avait rien à envier au baryton de Riku. Presque. _Pas un mot._). Il aurait bientôt une voix grave et virile, lorsque son adolescence céleste aurait atteint sa conclusion, et rirait bien qui rirait le dernier...

« ...J'en ai marre de me répéter, Axel : _La ferme_. » gronda-t-il, croisant de nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Assez étrangement, le concerné s'exécuta, bien que Roxas pu littéralement sentir l'amusement dégouliner de tous les pores de sa peau. Le garçon blond entreprit de bouder de façon très consciencieuse.

« … De toute façon, Sora non plus n'a pas fini de muer. »

Axel ne put retenir un reniflement amusé.

« Sora est marié à _un homme_ d'un mètre quatre vingt quinze, à la carrure de cyclope et à la mâchoire de catcheur. » fit-il remarquer avec une certaine allégresse. « Il est considéré comme la_ Déesse_ la plus belle de l'Olympe par les mortels, a (_soit-disant_) plus d'un milliers d'amants différents, et est la divinité _la plus fertile_ du panthéon grec. Sans compter que-

_- Ça va_! » l'interrompit Roxas, mains fermement plantées sur les oreilles, ayant déjà entendu ce même discours un bon nombre de fois dans la bouche (alcoolique) de sa déesse de mère. « Ça va, Axel, j'ai compris. 'Sister complex', donc.

- … Je parie toute ma réserve de nectar que Marluxia a dit 'Non'.

- Wow. » ironisa le garçon au chiton pâle. « C'est qu'il fallait être un vrai génie pour deviner ça, bien entendu. _Enfin_, ça n'est pas ça qui a arrêté Sephiroth, bien loin de là.

- Hum. » fit Axel, pensif. « C'est vrai qu'il paraît qu'il te courtise toujours, depuis le temps.

- Il aime ses adversaires tenaces -et puissants-. » souligna le dieu du printemps, la bouche courbée en une moue dépréciative. « Les refus de Marluxia n'ont fait qu'attiser son envie. C'est pour cette raison que Larxene a fini par céder ses pouvoirs à père. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'a convaincu d'en faire de même. Elle ne supportait plus de vivre à l'Olympe avec lui. Il était devenu invivable, à cause de Sephiroth... »

Le petit blond s'interrompit un instant, un petit pincement au coeur.

« Je crois même que... » hésita-t-il, se passant nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvre sèches. « Qu'elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait un peu trop à Xemnas, à l'époque... »

Axel resta quelques instants silencieux, le visage fermé et la posture nonchalante.

« … Je vois... » chuchota-t-il finalement, son ton indifférent. « C'est donc pour ça qu'ils ont accepté l'échange, hein... »

Roxas se redressa sur ses coussins, ses avants-bras venant entourer ses genoux, repliés légèrement contre sa poitrine, dans une mimique de la pose de son oncle, dont le bras droit pendant négligemment par dessus un unique genou relevé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié du dieu solitaire, qui avait presque tout perdu lors du coup d'état de Marluxia... Et maintenant que Larxène lui avait volé le dernier souvenir de sa vie passée, Hadès devait certainement se sentir plus seul que jamais. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui avait précédemment dévoré les entrailles revint à la charge, et il garda fixement ses yeux braqués sur ses mains nouées.

« Ça n'a pas été facile, tu sais ? » tenta-t-il de se justifier, quelque peu maladroit. « Il a fallu obtenir l'aide de toutes les épigées, hydriades, thyades**,** muses et célestes disponibles. Il me semble que la cérémonie a duré une saison entière; ça a été une période rude pour les humains aussi. Sans moissons, ils ont eu droit a ue petite famine de quelques mois qui a suffit à tuer des centaines d'humains... »

Axel se figea, réalisant un point important.

« Attends- des _célestes_? » murmura-t-il, clairement choqué. « Ce sont toutes des nymphes, non? Pourquoi est-ce que les lampades n'ont pas été invoquées? Elles font partie du cercle des esprits également, et elle sont bien plus puissantes que les thyades !

- ... M-Marluxia ne voulait pas de créatures infernales... » bégaya Roxas, mal à l'aise.

Axel ne répondit rien, mais le dieu blond sentit clairement l'amertume qui lui rongeait le cœur, à travers les ténèbres de la pièce. Il ouvrit la bouche, incertain, cherchant un quelconque mot de réconfort à offrir, mais la referma presque aussitôt, n'en trouvant aucun d'assez fort ou d'assez désinvolte pour briser la couche de pensées négatives qui commençait progressivement à recouvrir leur discussion.

« Désolé... » lâcha-t-il finalement, maladroit.

Hadès lui renvoya un sourire crispé, haussant les épaules avec une nonchalance feinte.

« Bah! » s'exclama-t-il, reprenant quelque peu contenance. « C'est pas comme si c'était ta faute, non plus. Je suppose que les vieilles rancunes ont la vie dure. »

Le visage de Roxas ( tout comme son humeur) s'assombrit, et il fronça les sourcils d'un air irrité, lèvres pincés.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça-t-il. « Les dieux sont rancuniers par nature. C'est un de leurs traits les plus stupides. »

Axel leva un sourcil, son sourire carnassier revenu un millier de fois plus suggestif et agressif.

« Ah, vraiment? Et tu ne te considères pas comme rancunier, toi?

- Non. » répondit Roxas, catégorique, en dépliant ses jambes, bras croisés sur sa poitrine en une pose défiante.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire... » répondit Hadès, ronronnant presque. « Que tu m'aurais déjà pardonné? »

Roxas avisa d'un air méfiant la main pâle posée sur le métal noir de la tête de lit, juste derrière son crâne.

« Au bout de deux jours? » fit-il, dédaigneux. « Certainement pas !

- Hm hm. _Je vois_. »

Axel s'était dangereusement rapproché, un doigt frottant son menton dans une pose pensive tandis que ses yeux fixaient d'un air indéchiffrable le visage de son captif. Roxas se plaqua un peu plus contre la structure de métal froid, ses mains enserrant ses coudes dans une pose maintenant plus protectrice que défensive.

« Tu vois... _quoi_? » grommela-t-il, se sentant soudain timide malgré l'agacement éternel qui lui rongeait encore l'estomac.

« Que tu es rancunier. » répondit Hadès sans délai, son sourire se faisant plus doux et... séduisant, dans un sens, qu'à son habitude.

Roxas se sentit rougir une fois de plus jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, bien qu'il n'eut pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment. Le visage d'Axel était un peu trop proche du sien pour qu'il ne se sentit pleinement à l'aise, et il lança une dernière boutade sans conviction, tentant vainement de récupérer un semblant de contrôle, ses yeux céruléens balayant nerveusement la pièce d'un bout à l'autre.

« … Et toi, tu es un vrai connard. » marmonna-t-il, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, à la manière d'un oiseau apeuré qu'on aurait emprisonné dans une cage.

Ce fut bien malgré lui qu'il remarqua la façon féline qu'avaient les yeux de son oncle de briller doucement dans la semi-obscurité, Prenant une teinte malachite aux allures plus dangereuses que leur habituel vert smaragdin, tout en captant quelques éclats émeraudes à la lumière de la petite luciole blanche qui illuminait faiblement le plafond.

« Oh, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, crois-moi... » chuchota le dieu des Enfers, son souffle chaud venant soulever légèrement une mèche blonde, qui bouclait doucement sur une joue rougie par l'embarras, à intervalle régulier.

Les cils du seigneur des morts étaient de la couleur du sang, remarqua le dieu du printemps, les mains serrées sur son chiton à s'en blanchir les jointures. Son souffle avait l'odeur de la chaleur du soleil au solstice d'hiver, et Roxas se prit à en questionner la logique, entre deux pensées décousues.

« … Je te déteste déjà. » souffla-t-il finalement, la voix et les membres légèrement tremblants d'anticipation (Bien qu'il n'aurait su la dire positive ou négative).

Il ferma les yeux, cœur battant toujours plus fort à ses oreilles, et sursauta presque lorsque deux doigts froids vinrent lui soulever délicatement le menton, laissant des marques brûlantes sur sa chair à vif.

« Je t'aime bien aussi, gamin. » rit doucement l'homme au chiton noir, tout contre la bouche du dieu blond.

La luciole s'évapora sans bruit.

* * *

Après quelques heures de silence presque confortable, à délester consciencieusement les petits placards du bungalow de leurs couvertures de laine blanche et de leurs bougies parfumées à la cannelle, Roxas commençait à savoir se repérer plutôt bien dans la petite maisonnette.

Elle était divisée en deux étages, compensant par sa hauteur la surface réduite dont elle disposait en largeur. Au premier palier, on trouvait une chambre dotée d'un unique lit double (dans laquelle nos deux dieux avaient immédiatement prit résidence, instaurant tacitement une distance respectable entre leurs oreillers respectifs), d'une salle de travail noyée sous les rouets et les parchemins enluminés, et d'une salle de bains de marbre blanc, clairement anachronique à en juger par ses toilettes à système de reconnaissance vocale et sa douche-baignoire alimentée par un réseau de plomberie des plus discrets.

Le rez-de chaussée, pour sa part, était constitué de trois pièces. La première était un petit vestibule décoré de bouquets d'herbes et de fleurs séchées laissés à l'abandon dans de vasques de métal polies. Un grand miroir gravé de feuilles d'argent occupait l'un des murs couvert de tapisseries, et il ne faisait nul doute qu'il servait à contacter Rikku, messagère des dieux, en cas d'urgence tel que celui-ci (la carence en magie ambiante rendait impossible tout contact avec la déesse blonde, cependant, au plus grand désarroi de l'adolescent blond). Roxas se souvenait vaguement avoir fait tomber presque tous les cratères en calice attique lors de son passage de pièces en pièces, au début du black-out, et que seul ce miroir, fermement fixé à sa paroi, avait réchappé à sa maladresse (Tout était cependant en place, et il se demanda brièvement si Axel était passé derrière lui afin de réparer les dégâts).

A sa droite se trouvait un salon décoré dans des tons chauds, velours épais et soies délicates astucieusement jetées par dessus les meubles d'ébènes et la couche à dossier afin d'ajouter de petites touches de couleurs à l'ensemble un peu trop sombre. C'était une petite pièce à l'atmosphère intime et chaleureuse, et les tapis aux poils longs et duveteux ne faisaient que faire ressortir plus encore ce côté doux et familier qui la rendait si confortable. Le petit salon en devenait presque plus accueillant que la chambre de l'étage, mais Roxas n'était pas vraiment amateur de carpettes, se souvenant avoir trébuché sur chacune d'entre elles un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il tâtonnait maladroitement son chemin, dans l'obscurité totale.

La dernière -et plus importante selon un certain ventre gargouillant- pièce, située sur la gauche du vestibule, se trouvait être la modeste cuisine aux tons turquoises dans laquelle notre héros avait encore fait ses preuves, le jour précédent, en tant qu'aimant à catastrophes. Une courte visite de son garde-manger antique révéla une impressionnante quantité de mets en pots et de pains soigneusement emballés dans des torchons humides. Notre dieu blond eut tôt fait de remplir ses bras de délicatesses culinaires, allant déposer prestement son butin sur la petite table basse en fer qui trônait au centre du salon. Ce fut donc avec une bonne bouchée de pain d'orge aux olives que Roxas s'installa sur le sofa de velours noir, calé confortablement entre deux coussins de soie particulièrement moelleux. Il adressa un regard en biais à son ravisseur, occupé par le secrétaire d'ébène qui trônait dans l'entrée, et hésita légèrement à briser le silence, quelque peu mal-à-l'aise.

« Axel ? » fit-il, à demi-voix, à moitié dissimulé derrière sa miche de pain.

Le dieu des Enfers lui accorda un petit bruit d'assentiment, allumant délicatement d'un doigt enflammé le chandelier nouvellement garni de longues bougies parfumées. Sa source interne d'énergie divine semblait s'être doucement nourrie des résidus de magie de la petite baraque. _Sale chanceux,_ songea Roxas, jaloux.

Il avait lui-même épuisé presque toute sa réserve avec sa petite bille de lumière scotchée au plafond qui, si elle avait tenu la route un bon petit moment pour une chose aussi fébrile, n'avait pas survécu au trop plein d'émotions dont il avait été victime plus tôt. Il ne s'était cependant pas laissé abattre, et avait tenté de nombreuses fois de se concentrer assez pour ré-invoquer la petite luciole, sans succès. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Le jeune dieu avait donc vaillament tenté tout le reste de la nuit d'éviter de penser à son oncle, quelque peu perturbé par le comportement du dieu des Enfers, bien loin d'être semblable à celui de ses confrères divins, bien plus francs dans leurs avances. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient tenté de le séduire par le passé, d'ailleurs, que ce soit par amour, vengeance ou tout simplement curiosité, et il avait toujours repoussé avec grande violence leurs tentatives, toutes griffes dehors. La façon dont il avait cette fois-ci réagi à une telle... _violation_, était tout bonnement inexplicable, songea-t-il, contrarié, en réprimant l'envie de toucher ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts.

Roxas observa longuement son oncle (Penser à lui en ces termes le faisait se sentir comme un pervers, mais il se devait de nommer un chat, un chat...), à présent nonchalamment adossé au secrétaire d'ébène, yeux fixés sur les flammèches orangées du chandelier. Ses cheveux habituellement carmins semblaient prendre des teintes violacées à la lumière vacillante des bougies, donnant à ses traits des airs menaçants, et le dieu du printemps se rappela soudainement qui était exactement cet homme vêtu de noir, non sans une once de crainte. Le seul dieu dont la puissance dépassait celle d'Axel, dans leur panthéon, se trouvait être Marluxia, et malgré son agacement semi-permanent face aux pitreries de son père, l'adolescent blond gardait une bonne part de respect pour ces deux souverains immortels, à la tête des deux plus grands empires au monde à cette époque.

Le dieu de l'innocence reporta son regard sur son encas, intimidé bien malgré lui.

« Hum... Je voulais juste te demander... » marmonna-t-il, quelque peu agacé de se sentir si timide face à son ravisseur. « À propos de la rébellion contre les Similis... »

Axel se figea, les muscles de son cou saillant légèrement, tendus. C'était de toute évidence un sujet sensible, et Roxas retint une grimace mal-à-l'aise.

« Bien... » lâcha finalement le dieu des Enfers, une main pâle autour du pied du chandelier. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? »

Prudent, le jeune captif ramena ses pieds sur le rebord du sofa antique, déglutissant doucement avant de formuler une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, la réponse lui ayant toujours échappé malgré ses nombreux voyages à l'autre bout du monde.

« Riku et Sora... » fit-il avant de se lécher les lèvres nerveusement. « Quel rôle ont-ils joué, exactement, lors de la Titanomachie? »

Axel leva un sourcil surpris, déposant le chandelier sur la petite table du centre de la pièce. L'interrogation dans ses yeux émeraudes était plus que claire, et le dieu du printemps haussa les épaules.

« J'ai bien vu la tête qu'ils font, à chaque fois qu'on parle de Xemnas, je ne suis pas aveugle... » expliqua Roxas, yeux baissés, en traçant maladroitement d'un doigts des symboles asiatiques sur le velours rouge d'un des coussins. « Ils se sentent coupables de quelque chose. »

Le dieu des Enfers émit un bruit pensif, étrangement silencieux, et Roxas dut se retenir de rouler ostensiblement les yeux, les nerfs mis à vif par le comportement inhabituel de son hôte. Ce dernier eut un sourire indulgent, et la seule chose qui empêcha le garçon blond de s'en offusquer fut la lueur trouble qui brillait au fond du regard du dieu millénaire.

« Est-ce que tu sais quel âge ils avaient, à cette époque? » lui demanda son aîné, son ton plus posé que jamais.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Roxas sans une seconde pensée, haussant les épaules.

« Sora en avait soixante. Et Riku devait avoir à peu près dans les cent ans, à peine un peu mieux. »

Le dieu du printemps en eu le souffle littéralement coupé. _Soixante ans? _C'était une blague?

« M-mais... C'est... » balbutia-t-il, soufflé.

« Encore des bébés dieux. » acquiesça Axel, ses doigts jouant avec les flammèches des bougies à la manière d'un chaton avec une pelote de laine. Son neveu réprima un petit sourire à cette constatation, craignant que l'homme aux cheveux rouges ne lisent ses pensées. « Avec une gueule d'ado, certes, mais des bébés quand même.

- Mais alors, ça voudrait dire qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec la révolte ? » s'enquit Roxas en arrachant ses yeux aux mains pâles de son interlocuteur.

L'air sombre du seigneur des morts ne le rassura en rien.

« Marluxia se fichait d'utiliser des gamins pour atteindre son but... » répondit-il avec une grimace de mépris, visiblement immergé dans des souvenirs des plus déplaisants.

Le silence s'étira entre eux, film invisible et impalpable, et Roxas se mordit discrètement l'intérieur de la joue, nauséeux. Plus le temps passait et plus il en apprenait sur la véritable histoire du panthéon grec, et plus il en voulait à son père. Ses derniers complots, visant à couper son fils de tout contact extérieur et à le priver de la plupart des connaissances élémentaires qui lui aurait permis un jour de prendre son indépendance, semblaient à présent totalement futiles en comparaison avec la toile de manipulations qu'il avait tissée au cours des millénaires. L'image que les humains se faisaient de Zeus, créature sage et bienveillante, semblait à présent bien loin, et le dieu du printemps ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu trahi, bien malgré sa rancœur tenace envers son géniteur...

L'air peiné de son neveu sembla tirer Axel hors de sa transe, et il se sentit quelque peu pris de remords pour avoir ainsi désacralisée l'image du roi des dieux aux yeux de son captif. Il esquissa un sourire amer.

« ... Ça n'est peut-être pas tout à fait exact. » concéda-t-il, magnanime. « _Nous_ nous fichions d'utiliser des gamins pour atteindre notre but, Marluxia s'est juste contenté d'agir à notre place, au final... »

Roxas osa finalement regarder droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur, grandement intrigué par ses derniers propos.

« Que... Que s'est-il passé? »

Axel haussa les épaules.

« Les similis étaient immortels, comme les dieux aujourd'hui ; mais je suppose que tu es au courant ?

- Bien sûr! Tu me prends pour qui ? » répliqua Roxas, retrouvant un peu de son impétuosité habituelle. Il se sentait insulté. « J'ai plus de trois-cent cinquante-huit ans ! »

Le dieu blond eut la bonté de rougir lorsque son aîné éclata d'un rire franc, les dernières traces de sa mauvaise humeur partant en fumée sous ses yeux.

« Si tu comptes encore les unités, c'est que t'es pas encore assez vieux pour te permettre de me parler sur ce ton ! » rit Hadès à gorge déployée, ses yeux retrouvant leur éclat malicieux.

Roxas s'accorda un petit sourire, les traits de son visage se détendant doucement alors que la pièce lui semblait reprendre des couleurs, le rouge aniline de la crinière de l'homme en noir tranchant de nouveau avec la pâleur de sa peau. Les yeux smaragdins d'Hadès fixèrent un court instant le visage soulagé du dieu du printemps, non sans une teinte de fascination.

« Les similis étaient donc éternels. » reprit-il finalement, s'arrachant difficilement à sa contemplation. « Je te prie de croire que lorsque Marluxia s'est rendu compte que Sora et Riku possédaient une arme capable de détruire les immortels eux-même, une chose aussi banale que de stupides valeurs morales ne l'ont certainement pas empêché de se servir d'eux.

- La keyblade? » devina sans peine Roxas.

« La keyblade. » confirma le dieu des Enfers avec un petit hochement de tête approbateur. « Lorsque Marluxia a appris que Riku était à l'origine de la disparition des trois Hécatonchires -Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz-, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Riku en voulait déjà pas mal à Xemnas, à l'époque, pour avoir lancé, à peu près une décennie plus tôt, un sortilège de paralysie partielle à Sora qui l'avait figé sur place durant une année entière. »

Ses yeux trahissaient ses regrets, et Roxas prit un moment pour s'interroger de nouveau sur cet homme étrange qui pouvait être aussi cruel et haineux que compatissant et doux, à sa manière. Une sensation serpentine et chaleureuse vint se blottir dans son abdomen, et il reporta aussitôt son attention sur son repas, se sentant étrangement embarrassé d'avoir fait preuve d'une telle faiblesse émotionnelle face à son ravisseur.

« Bien sûr, ça peut paraître court, dit comme ça, » continua Axel, ignorant tout de l'émoi dont il était la source. « Mais laisse moi te dire que passer une année entière dans la grotte des Hécatonchires, capable de sentir, de voir et d'entendre, mais incapable d'agir, ça laisse des séquelles profondes... »

Roxas fronça les sourcils, confus.

« … Mais... Personne ne s'est rendu compte que trois immortels avaient disparus? En dix ans? »

Axel secoua la tête négativement.

« A l'époque, c'était fréquent de voir des dieux partir pour d'autres panthéons. » lui apprit-il avec sourire aux accents nostalgiques. « C'était facile de se faire convertir à une autre religion (Et c'était tout aussi facile de convertir les autres). Personne ne s'étonnait de voir des gars disparaître, surtout lorsqu'on finissait par entendre parler d'eux dans des légendes étrangères... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que si Marluxia n'avait pas été présent lors du massacre des trois, Xemnas serait peut-être encore là, au jour d'aujourd'hui... »

Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire, songea Roxas en tirant pensivement sur l'une de ses mèches blondes. Un récit remontant des tréfonds de son enfance ressurgit soudain au devant de ses pensées et il leva les sourcils, étonné, ses idées semblant à présent s'emboîter les unes dans les autres à la manière de pièces de puzzle.

« Il me semblait » hésita-t-il « Qu'il avait été découpé en morceaux et jeté au fond du Tartare, avec ses partisans, non?

- Non. Marluxia pensait que c'était trop dangereux de le laisser en vie. » infirma sèchement Hadès, yeux étrécis. « Et il avait raison. Même si l'on avait réussi à découper Xemnas avec une simple arme en argent céleste, les morceaux se seraient rassemblés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement reconstitué. Organe par organe. »

Roxas lui adressa un regard révulsé, son estomac presque retourné comme un gant. _Trop de détails à son goût..._

« C'est... _dégueulasse_.

- Ouais. Comme tout, dans la mythologie grecque. » fit remarquer Axel, éternel sourire carnassier scotché aux lèvres. « Des yeux crevés, des langues coupées, des membres arrachés, des gars émasculés, des femmes violées-

- Arrête ça ! » geignit le dieu de l'innocence, le visage plus pâle que jamais, en empoignant le coussin à ses côtés. « C'est vraiment _ignoble_... »

Axel rit sous cape, un doigt venant frotter doucement la pointe de son menton dans un geste automatique.

« C'est la réalité grecque, gamin. » lança-t-il, avec un peu plus d'allégresse que ne l'eut demandé la situation. « C'est pas parce que ton copain Sora y a échappé que ça veut dire que tout le monde s'en sort aussi bien que lui, tu sais ? »

Son sourire se fit plus faible et il passa une main dans sa chevelure indomptable.

« Pas que ce qu'il avait subit ait été tout rose non plus, bien loin de là... » murmura-t-il, penaud.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement? » se décida enfin à demander Roxas, prudent malgré sa curiosité.

Axel lui adressa un regard critique, bras croisés sur la poitrine en une pose étrangement défiante.

« C'est pas le genre d'histoire qu'on raconte aux gamins. » répondit-il, sa voix ne souffrant aucune réplique.

Roxas, en bon adolescent rebelle, n'en fit pas cas. _Et c'est après m'avoir embrassé que tu dis ça? Pédophile, _songea-t-il, hargneux, prenant un plaisir tout particulier à voir Axel s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, joues empourprées par l'embarras.

« Je croyais que les yeux crevés, langues coupées, membres arrachés, et autres délicatesses faisaient partie intégrante de l'Histoire grecque? » fit-il, la voix dégoulinant de sarcasme et un sourcil levé en guise de défi.

Axel l'ignora royalement, pommettes plus assorties que jamais à sa chevelure flamboyante.

« Ouais. Tu marques un point. » lui accorda-t-il avant de se racler la gorge mal à l'aise.

Il fit rouler entre ses doigts une olive verte piochée dans la grande vasque plantée au centre de la table basse. Roxas poussa un grognement d'exaspération, quelque peu déçu du manque de réaction de son oncle. Pour une fois qu'il avait la main.

« _Sora,_ _sauve moi_. » marmonna-t-il sur un ton désespéré totalement feint. « Trois jours avec un (pervers) _psychopathe_ et je craque déjà. »

Hadès haussa les sourcils, remis de ses émotions, et mâchouilla pensivement son olive entre deux mots:

« Sora le sauveur, hum? » fit-il, amusé. « J'aurai plutôt parlé de Saint patron des vierges, avec sa bouille de bébé et ses cheveux blonds. »

Roxas lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, se demandant vaguement si le seigneur des morts n'avait pas fondu un boulon ou deux, à travailler sous une chaleur permanente.

« ...Cheveux blonds? _Sora? »_ répéta-t-il, déconcerté. «T'es daltonien ou quoi? Il est _brun_.

Axel émit un petit bruit pensif.

« Ah bon? » répondit-il, curieux. « Alors comme ça, il est naturellement brun, hein? Il ressemble à quoi, en vrai?

- … C'est quoi cette question louche? » répliqua Roxas, méfiant.

« Quoi, tu veux dire que t'es pas au courant? » lui demanda l'homme en noir, nonchalant, son amusement mal dissimulé sous une couche d'innocence feinte.

« Je trouve que cette question revient _trop fréquemment_ dans nos discussions. » fit le plus jeune, bougon, sa lèvre inférieure plissée en une moue boudeuse loin d'être menaçante.

Hadès s'affala à ses côtés sur la couche couverte de coussins de plumes. Sourire à l'appui, il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« C'est plutôt mignon, quand t'es tout innocent. » s'amusa-t-il en croisant une jambe par dessus l'autre, yeux brillants de malice.

Le grognement menaçant s'élevant de la gorge de son captif (étrangement semblable à celui d'un chien enragé), accompagné d'une certaine tension ambiante, lui fit retirer prestement le membre malvenu, de peur de se le faire mordre. Il se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance, quelque peu refroidi.

« Enfin... » continua-t-il, une main retournant lisser sa crinière de feu dans un geste automatique. « Normal pour un dieu des puceaux, non?

- De _l'innocence_. » reprit le concerné, maussade mais tempéré. « Maintenant, réponds à ma question, au lieu de l'esquiver. »

Axel passa un bras sur le dossier de la couche, gardant une bonne distance entre son membre et les épaules de Roxas pour plus de prudence

« Sora est le dieu de l'amour. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, désinvolte.

« Et quel rapport avec son apparence physique? » répliqua le dieu blond, sourcil haussé.

Il était de toute évidence incroyablement ignorant et inéduqué, c'en devenait presque irréel. C'était _adorablement innocent_, décida en son fort intérieur Axel, attendri bien malgré lui.

« Les gens le voient _comme ils veulent le voir_.

- Comment ça?

- Leur idéal de beauté. Les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que celles de la personne qu'ils aiment. » précisa le seigneur des souterrains en haussant les épaules. « Ça dépend du degré de naïveté, en gros. Plus on est naïf, et moins on est affecté. »

Roxas en resta bouche bée._ Révélation_.

« Attends... » l'interrompit-il, soufflé. « Tu veux dire que _personne ne le voit de la même façon?_ »

- Eh bien, je suppose que les psychorigides, et ceux qui l'aiment _lui _(Petite pensée pour Riku...), doivent voir sa vraie tête, mais sinon... »

La phrase resta en suspend, pleine de sens. Roxas se sentit affreusement vêxé. Et visé.

« ...C'est débile. » estima-t-il finalement, pour le plus grand divertissement de son oncle.

Ce dernier osa finalement enrouler son bras, délicatement, autour des épaules de son captif, qui ne sembla guère en faire cas, quelque peu perturbé par cette nouvelle révélation.

« Alors, Roxie. Es-tu psychorigide ou as-tu un amour dévorant et incestueux pour notre cher Aphrodite? » le taquina le dieu des Enfers, ses mots juteux de sarcasme.

Le dieu adolescent rougit légèrement, sourcils froncés.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. » marmonna-t-il, yeux braqués sur ses genoux. « Arrête avec tes idioties. »

Axel émit un petit bruit pensif, un doigt tapotant rythmiquement sa cuisse vêtue de noir.

« Ou alors, » conclut le dieu des Enfers, taquin, « T'aimes les bruns aux yeux bleus, tout simplement. »

Roxas roula des yeux, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré.

« Si c'est le cas, » ironisa-t-il, « C'est que je dois être un peu narcissique sur les bords, pour aimer quelqu'un qui a presque la même tête que moi! »

Axel lui adressa un sourire presque triomphant, et Roxas craignit immédiatement le pire.

« Ben... Faut déjà pas être très net pour cueillir des narcisses quand on est un mec, à mon avis, alors bon... »

Le petit rougissement précédent explosa en incendie d'une rare violence, consumant à vitesse grand V le visage du dieu du printemps, qui était à présent teint d'un fuchsia des plus vifs.

« C-C'était même pas pour moi ! » bégaya-t-il, indigné. « Et arrête avec tes fichues pr-Oh _merde_ ! »

Une expression d'horreur pure et simple figea le visage du petit blond, qui pâlit de façon dramatique, inquiétant quelque peu son interlocuteur (Une changement de circulation sanguine aussi dynamique au niveau du visage devait être certainement dangereux pour la santé).

« Quoi? » s'exclama Axel, rendu anxieux malgré lui. « _Quoi?_

_- _J'ai oublié le panier de narcisses au bord de Pergusa... » finit faiblement le petit dieu, décomposé.

Hadès retint un soupir de soulagement, sa main venant inconsciemment se reposer à la base de la nuque de son neveu, doigts entremêles dans les petites touffes de cheveux blonds qui bouclaient à cet endroit.

« Et alors? » lâcha-t-il finalement, sourcil levé en une expression moqueuse.

« Et alors, Hayner a dû m'attendre chez Olette toute la soirée, comme l'idiot qu'il est ! » s'indigna Roxas, une certaine lueur d'inquiétude brillant au fond de ses yeux clairs. « Et sa mère a dû littéralement lui _arracher les yeux_. Eurk. »

Il poussa un petit grognement fatigué, tête baissée en signe de défaite.

« _Pourquoi _est-ce que je t'ai suivi, au juste? » murmura-t-il, renfrogné.

Axel lui accorda un petit sourire confortable.

« Pas la peine de me poser la question, je t'ai juste lancé un petit sort d'apaisement, je t'ai pas forcé à venir, non plus. » lui fit-il remarquer en lui massant discrètement le derrière du crâne.

« Mais peut-être que c'est mon charme manichéen qui t'as conquis. » rajouta-t-il, taquin.

Roxas ignora royalement le rire sous cape qui s'en suivit, trop exténué pour réfléchir à une réplique digne de ce nom. Il se laissa aller progressivement contre le dossier de la couche, tête renversée contre la main chaude de son vis-à-vis, yeux clos et soupir au bout des lèvres.

« Je hais ma vie. » déclara-t-il à qui voulait l'entendre, son ton indifférent au possible.

« Hum hum. » répondit vaguement Axel avant de se pencher par dessus la table et d'attraper une assiette en céramique. « Un peu de baklava, ça te dit? »

Le dieu de l'innocence lui renvoya un regard vide aux teintes de condescendance.

« Quoi ?

- … Sirop ou miel?

- Miel bien sûr! » répondit le dieu des morts, sourire satisfait à l'appui. « On est grecs, quand même, pas maghrébins, que je sache. ».

Roxas détourna le regard, embarrassé.

« … J'en veux bien un morceau alors. » fit-il, à demi-voix, se laissant convaincre par son estomac sans fond.

Axel rit doucement, quelque peu amollit malgré lui par la timidité passagère de son captif. _Mignon._

« Un peu de sucre et ça repart, hein? » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, savourant le regard noir que lui jeta le blond.

« Tais-toi, et bouffe. » grommela se dernier en s'enfournant dans la bouche une petite fourchette en argent ornée d'un gâteau entier.

« Charmant. » s'esclaffa le dieu des souterrains en s'emparant lui-même d'une des gourmandises.

Et il le pensait vraiment.

* * *

« Heureusement qu'Aladdin est du genre sociable » lança soudainement Axel à son neveu, ayant allumé une nouvelle flamme fragile sur l'un des chandeliers d'argent du comptoir de la cuisine, qu'ils avaient finalement trouvé le matin précédent dans un des nombreux placards de l'étage.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Roxas sans grande conviction, tête posée sur la table, tout en portant un morceau de pain aux graines de sésames à sa bouche, les yeux dans le vague et les membres mous.

« Réfléchis un peu, Rox'. » lui répondit le dieu des Enfers en s'appuyant sur la porte du cabinet à provisions. « S'il n'avait pas eu autant d'amis, il n'aurait jamais conservé autant de nourriture chez lui. Et on aurait jamais pu récupérer assez de magie pour rallumer la lumière. »

Le dieu blond lui adressa un petit grognement sceptique, mâchouillant mollement sa bouchée, sentant les muscles de sa mâchoire et de ses tempes travailler contre la pierre froide de la table. L'homme aux cheveux rouges roula des yeux face à la passivité de son captif, buvant de grandes gorgées de nectar à même le goulot tout en ignorant le regard dégoûté de son compagnon d'infortune.

C'était déjà leur quatrième jour de réclusion, totalement coupés du reste des Enfers, et le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux. Chaque matin ressemblait à chaque soir, et chaque soir ressemblait à chaque après-midi ; c'était à la fois d'un ennui mortel, et d'un profond intérêt, en avait conclu le Seigneur des souterrains, après de longues heures passées à regarder le plafond silencieusement en compagnie de son neveu; à discuter avec lui du comportement des autres dieux, de la récolte de blé du siècle passé, de la couleur de l'eau au coucher du soleil, et du goût des glaces au sel de mer selon les phases de la lune. C'était autant une grande bouffée d'air frais dans son monde étriqué et suffoquant, que l'une des cinq plaies de l'Égypte, chaque fin de phrase pouvant tout aussi bien déboucher sur une nouvelle dispute que sur un compliment à demi-voilé et un petit rougissement bien vite réprimé. ... Axel_ adorait _ces discussions_._

Roxas, pour sa part (S'il trouvait parfois le temps long lorsque son oncle dormait trop -visiblement épuisé par des millénaires de travail ardu-), ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait le caractère quelque peu ambivalent du plus vieil homme, ses critiques sarcastiques et sa vision décalée d'un monde qu'il avait inconsciemment préjugé, au bout de près de quatre siècles de vie. C'était une amitié étrange qui fleurissait doucement entre ces deux-là, et si Axel semblait ne pas s'en plaindre, Roxas se sentait quelque peu indécis. Il avait parfois cette désagréable impression d'être dans l'obscurité la plus totale(sans mauvais jeu de mots), comme si face à un bourgeon inconnu, contraint d'attendre -non sans une certaine anxiété- son éclosion afin de déterminer si la plante était venimeuse ou tout à fait inoffensive. C'était à la fois frustrant et excitant: il n'avait jamais eu de compagnie aussi plaisante avec aucun des autres Six Grands, et la grande expérience du dieu des Enfer se révélait être une source infinie d'amusement.

Et pourtant, malgré tous ces moments agréables, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de se retrouver pétrifié face au seigneur immortel, les entrailles tordues par l'anxiété suivant le ton qu'empruntait ce dernier. Dans ces moments-là, Roxas n'entendait plus la voix d'Axel, son ravisseur, mais celle d'un homme étranger, grave, basse et rauque, et les ombres semblaient alors cacher des monstres terribles. Une peur presque primaire le prenait alors aux tripes -accompagnée de ce qu'il reconnaissait comme un bref éclair d'excitation-, et il pouvait sentir chacun des muscles de son corps se tendre, fébriles, son cœur pompant furieusement le sang dans ses veines, à un rythme effréné. Dans ces instants d'hypersensibilité, il pouvait presque _ressentir_, à travers l'obscurité épaisse et inquiétante, son compagnon d'infortune sourire lentement, d'un rictus qu'il imaginait sans peine aussi carnassier que lors de leurs premières confrontations, avide de sang et de chair (Bien qu'il ne sut déterminer si ces pulsions étaient sensuelles, ou purement animales, et le souvenir de lèvres brûlantes effleurant les siennes venait alors envahir son esprit).

« Plus qu'un jour, au grand maximum, Roxas. » soupira Axel en s'installant dans la chaise d'osier à ses côtés, troublant ses pensées. Il déposa le chandelier d'argent qui s'était révélé si utile ces derniers jours, malgré sa primitivité, sur la table de pierre.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers son oncle, observant attentivement l'homme allumer une par une les trois dernières bougies d'une flamme orangée qui brûlait doucement au bout de son index droit. Sa peau était blafarde, tout comme lors de leur première rencontre (qui lui paraissait à présent bien lointaine, au bout de quatre jours passés aux côtés du dieu des morts), mais ainsi éclairée à la lueur des flammes vacillantes, elle prenait soudainement une teinte de miel qui faisait ressortir ses yeux smaragdins, plus brillants que jamais. Ses pommettes étaient teintées d'une blanc laiteux presque sain, en comparaison avec sa carnation précédente, et il arborait un air paisible. Roxas était certain que les légers cernes violacés qu'il avait aperçus à la lueur du soleil, quatre jours plus tôt, avaient presque totalement disparu, laissant à présent place à une mine totalement reposée.

Axel passa une main dans ses cheveux flamboyants, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur à l'intention de son neveu. Ce dernier ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner le regard.

« Alors? Content de pouvoir enfin t'habiller comme un homme? » le taquina-t-il finalement, avec un petit sourire amusé, en s'adossant à son siège d'osier.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. » soupira Roxas en se redressant, étirant ses jambes nues sous la table rectangulaire.

Il portait à présent un chiton améthyste bordé de liserés crèmes qui s'arrêtait quelques centimètres au dessus de ses genoux, exposant ses mollets à l'air libre. Le vêtement était légèrement trop grand, Aladdin étant apparemment un homme bien bâti et Roxas encore un adolescent encore frêle, mais une paire d'épingles d'étain suffirent à fixer fermement le tissu au niveau de ses épaules, formant de petites manches sur ses épaules sans pour autant lui donner l'air totalement ridicule.

« Je me fais ma petite idée sur la question... » lâcha finalement Axel, à demi-voix, en réponse à la remarque précédente de son captif. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur les jambes laiteuses et musclées de son neveu, pensifs et illuminés d'une lueur d'intérêt qui commençait à devenir étrangement familière.

Les sourcils levés en une expression légèrement confuse, Roxas s'apprêtait à lui demander le pourquoi de cette remarque lorsqu'une lumière éclatante baigna le corridor, l'illuminant brièvement d'un éclat aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

« A-Axel? » l'interpella une voix féminine, inquiète et hésitante. « Axel, est-ce que tu es là? »

Échangeant un regard surpris, les deux compagnons d'infortune se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, se dirigeant rapidement vers la source du bruit.

« Rikku? » s'étonna Axel, incrédule, en apercevant la jeune femme blonde dans un grand miroir accroché au mur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, hésitante, puis, l'air coupable, inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole:

« Un message du Seigneur des Dieux à l'attention du Seigneur des Enfers. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre et forte, faisant sursauter les deux dieux, avant de faire une courte pause, leur laissant le temps de se lancer un coup d'œil anxieux.

Lorsque la jeune fille reprit la parole, les sourcils froncés en une expression sévère, ce fut pour adopter une voix grave et masculine qui ne leur était que trop bien connue.

« _Axel_. Je pensais en avoir fini une bonne fois pour toute avec tes trahisons, après ces cinq cents mille années de tranquillité où tu accomplissais un travail exemplaire en ta qualité de responsable de l'Au-Delà. Il semble pourtant que ma confiance n'eut été mal placée. » Elle s'interrompit un instant en pinçant les lèvres de dégoût. « Je t'ai accordé de grands pouvoirs et un domaine infini, espérant ainsi pouvoir enterrer toute rancune passée et construire notre nouveau royaume sans Père sur des bases saines. »

Axel eu une petite exclamation d'incrédulité aux relents de dégoût.

« Cependant, fort de ton expérience du pouvoir, tu sembles décidé à détruire méthodiquement tous les espoirs que j'ai placé en toi. L'enlèvement de Roxas aura été la goutte qui aura fait déborder le vase. C'est pourquoi le conseil Olympien et moi-même t'attendrons demain, à l'équinoxe d'automne, à la salle des représentations du Panthéon grec, pour un procès qui décidera de ton sort face à ces crimes récents. »

Le regard de Rikku ne souffrait aucune réplique.

« Sois-là à l'aube, ou il n'y aura nul besoin de _procès_. » Et soudain, sans aucun signe de transition, le visage de la jeune déesse reprit une expression inquiète.

« Axel. » fit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. « Il est _très_ sérieux. Les moissons ont commencées à pourrir, sur terre, et le ciel est en permanence orageux... Ne le contrarie pas, je t'en supplie... Et sois très prudent. »Et sur ces mots, l'illusion dans le miroir se troubla, jusqu'à ne plus laisser que le reflet des visages blêmes des deux dieux restants.

« Il... » commença Roxas, en déglutissant difficilement, la bouche sèche. « Il ne compte pas sur un procès équitable, j'en suis certain. »

Ses paroles hésitantes résonnèrent dans le couloir silencieux, et il grimaça légèrement, observant son vis-à-vis stoïque d'un air mal assuré.

« J'en suis conscient. » lui répondit sans ciller le dieu des Enfers, le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Et je m'y étais préparé. »

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce, Roxas observant attentivement le tapis oriental au sol tandis qu'Axel ne quittait pas du regard le visage crispé de son captif.

« Je- » hésita le garçon blond, indécis, la voix légèrement nouée par l'émotion. « Tu te rends bien compte qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il te fasse condamner à la sentence capitale ? »

Le seigneur des Enfers haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant, s'adossant au mur derrière lui tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage vide de toute expression, n'arborant pas même un de ces regards félins dont il avait le monopole. Le silence se prolongea, et Roxas redressa finalement la tête, observant son hôte avec une pointe d'incompréhension au fond des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, pour se stopper court dans son inspiration, pinçant doucement les lèvres tandis qu'une expression sombre venait prendre place sur son visage, semblable à celle d'un enfant à qui l'on aurait donné une médecine amère. Finalement décidé, il leva les bras au ciel en un geste exaspéré avant de les laisser retomber mollement à ses côtés, clairement frustré.

« Axel! » s'écria-t-il d'un air exaspéré. « Il a la _keyblade_, espèce d'idiot! Tu es sûr que tu te rends bien compte de ta situation, là? »

L'insulté roula des yeux, secouant la tête.

« Bien sûr que je me rends compte de ma situation. » répliqua-t-il sans hésiter. « C'est toi qui panique pour rien, Roxas. Marluxia n'est pas bête, il n'irait jamais jusqu'à se débarrasser de moi de cette façon. Il trouvera un moyen de faire de ma vie quotidienne un... Enfer quotidien, c'est tout. »

Il eut un petit ricanement sans joie.

« Il ne se débarrassera jamais de son parfait bouc-émissaire. » ajouta-t-il.

Roxas baissa de nouveau la tête à ces paroles, les sourcils froncés et la mine décomposée. Il ne pouvait nier la véracité de ces mots: le connaissant comme il le connaissait, son père agirait très certainement de manière à s'épargner le plus de paperasse possible tout en accomplissant sa divine _justice_. Et pourtant, pouvait-il réellement laisser son oncle se faire de nouveau brimer d'une façon si injuste sans réagir? La réponse était claire.

Cet enlèvement, au final, n'avait été qu'un désastre complet. Entre le refus de coopérer de Larxene, les glaces interdites et la quarantaine magique, Roxas n'avait pas réellement été victime dans cette affaire -s'il ignorait le sortilège d'apaisement que lui avait lancé Axel, les deux trois bleus sur ses poignets et ses hanches, et les quelques heures passées accroché à un mur, sans le moindre divertissement (Et bien malgré lui, il devait bien avouer que ce bref baiser partagé ne comptait pas comme un nouveau moyen de torture).

« Je veux venir avec toi. » lança finalement le garçon blond avant même d'avoir réellement réfléchi à ses paroles.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec une petite grimace lorsqu'il se rendit compte des mots qui les avait passées, mais releva finalement un regard déterminé vers son vis-à-vis interloqué.

« Quoi?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Hors de question que je te laisse affronter cet idiot de Marluxia tout seul. C'est la faute de ma mère si tu te retrouves dans ce pétrin, après tout. Et je ne compte pas t'abandonner à ton sort. »

Axel leva un sourcil interrogateur, clairement sceptique.

« Roxas. Tu es coincé aux Enfers. Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. »

Le dieu du printemps haussa des épaules dans un geste nonchalant.

« J'invoquerai un passage d'Iris vers la salle des représentations, et je demanderai à Marluxia de m'accorder passage, tout simplement. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il me laisse bloqué ici.

- Hum. » se contenta de répondre pensivement le seigneur des Enfers, une expression contrariée plaquée sur le visage. Roxas croisa les bras sur son torse, mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que tu penses que la quarantaine sera levée demain matin?

- Espérons-le. »

Ils furent soudainement interrompus par un bruit métallique terrible, similaire au crissement d'une craie sur un tableau, qui les fit grimacer en coeur. La flamme du chandelier vacilla un instant et s'éteignit sans un bruit, faisant soupirer de frustration Roxas, mais, à leur grande surprise, une lumière éblouissante vint la remplacer aussitôt, illuminant le couloir dans lequel ils se tenaient debout et leur faisant plisser les yeux, rendus sensibles par l'isolement.

« Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _encore_? » demanda le garçon blond, abasourdi, bien qu'ayant déjà sa petite idée sur la question.

« Apparemment » soupira Axel en passant une main pâle dans ses cheveux de feu. « Juste la fin de la quarantaine. »

_A suivre._

_

* * *

_

**Panthéon grec**

Chronos, seigneur des Titans/Similis, père des Six Grands: _Chronos_/**Xemnas**

Première génération des Dieux Olympiens/Les Six Grands:

- _Hestia_, déesse du foyer : **Saïx**

- _Déméter_, déesse des moissons : **Larxène**

- _Héra_, déesse du mariage : **Tifa**

- _Poséidon_, dieu de la mer : **Demyx**

- _Hadès_, dieu des Enfers et des morts : **Axel**

- _Zeus_, roi des dieux, maître du ciel et de la foudre : **Marluxia**

Seconde génération des Dieux Olympiens:

- _Athéna_, déesse de la guerre, de la sagesse et de la ruse : **Zexion**

- _Héphaïstos_, dieu de la forge, marié à Aphrodite: **Lexaeus**

- _Arès_, dieu de la Guerre : **Xigbar**

- _Hébé_, Déesse de la jeunesse et de la joie: **Yuffie**

- _Hermès_, dieu des voleurs, conducteur des âmes des morts et inventeur des poids et des mesures, messager des dieux : **Riku**

- les jumeaux, _Apollon_, Dieu de la médecine, de la beauté masculine et du jour ; et _Artémis_, Déesse de la chasse, des vierges, de la nuit : **Sephiroth et Cloud**

- _Dionysos_, dieu des jonctions, des opposés et des ambiguïtés (mort-vie, homme-femme, vin et ses excès): **Luxord**

- _Aphrodite_, déesse de la beauté et de l'amour: **Sora**

- _Pan_, dieu des bergers et de la nature sauvage : **Vivi**

- _Hermaphrodite_, symbole de l'ambivalence sexuelle : **Néo Riku**

- _Perséphone_, reine du royaume des Ombres: **Roxas**

- _Iris_, messagère des dieux, déesse des arc-en-ciel : **Rikku**

Demi-Dieux/Héros:

- _Orphée_, fils de la muse Calliope: **Pence**

- _Héraclès_ ou _Hercule_ : **Seifer**

- _Persée_, vainqueur de Méduse : **Hayner**

**

* * *

**

**Note de fin**:

La suite arrivera quand elle arrivera, cette fanfic ne se laisse décidemment pas corriger bien sagement... : l

Au passage, je me permet de faire un peu de pub pour une autre de mes fanfictions (Assez mal-aimée en comparaison avec PMDGEE, mais bon, c'est pas bien dur. xD): Si vous aimez l'Axel de PMDGEE, celui de **From Twilight to Dawn** devrait vous plaire également! Il n'est pas encore apparu dans la fanfiction (qui en est à un prologue et 3 chapitres), mais devrait faire une entrée fracassante dans le chapitre à venir.

Je vous laisse le résumé juste là:

UA. Chassé de son village natal et livré en pâture à un esprit originel aux tendances pyromanes, Roxas se voit confier la tâche particulièrement ingrate de ressusciter des Dieux pulvérisés. -Yaoi, AkuRoku-

Et un petit extrait du dernier chapitre:

_La nuit était chaude et l'air, étouffant. La lune, ronde et pleine, semblait les narguer depuis le ciel, et Roxas se demanda avec une amertume mal étouffée comment la Déesse pouvait laisser ses enfants mourir sous les griffes des monstres, dormant paisiblement dans son cocon de roche blanche. Elle leur avait donné un bref espoir : pendant une courte année, ils avaient été heureux. Ils n'avaient plus eu ni à se soucier de la barrière qui entourait leur village, ni à se demander tous les soirs avant de se coucher si l'énergie accumulée durant la journée par les panneaux solaires serait suffisante pour tenir toute la nuit. Ils n'avaient plus eu à garder de lightgun sous l'oreiller, ni à donner à des enfants à peine assez grands pour prononcer le mot 'monstre' des couteaux de la taille de leurs avant-bras. Ils avaient enfin pu goûter à un rythme de vie normal, se prenant à espérer une paix durable. Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces promesses d'un avenir meilleur,_ ils_ étaient revenus. Au moment même où la race humaine commençait à baisser sa garde et à vivre, cet infime espoir s'était retrouvé écrasé, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un insecte agaçant._

N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil! Ça n'est certainement pas aussi drôle que PMDGEE, mais Axel et Roxas y auront à peu près le même genre de relation.

Voilà, c'était juste un petit interlude après des nuits de correction acharnée. xD A la prochaine._  
_


End file.
